Together Forever
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: Zatanna kissed Robin on New Years. She had expected him to be as happy as she was. But he wasn't. She wanted him. He wanted Batgirl. This could change their relationship forever. Read and review:D FINISHED:
1. Chapter 1

A/n: with me being such a Dick/Babs fan, I really need a story 'bout them. This is dedicated to TheNextBatgirl:) I couldn't live without her. This one is for you! And me!

Disclaimer: yea. I own the cutest couple. On crack? Weed?

Babs POV:

The secrets he kept. The lies he told me. The pain I felt. It shouldn't be real. But it hurts TOO much. I expected us to stay best friends forever. We should've been together forever.. But things change.

My name is Barbara Eileen Gordon. I'm thirteen, have red hair and green eyes. And my best friend is Dick Grayson. I've known him since his parents fell to their death; I'm the longest friend he has. I still am. But that simple thing he did- that simple kiss he had- with Zatanna. Broke my heart into pieces. She wasn't right for him. I know everything about him! But she doesn't even know the color of his eyes. A deep, beautiful blue. Eyes that I got lost in every time I stared. So what if I have a crush on him? It doesn't change a thing. I really wouldn't mind him being with another girl; but why does Zatanna bother me so much? Here's my story with Dick and our messed up lives. Because one thing can ruin it all.

Dick's POV:

I stood there watching Artemis and Wally FINALLY kiss. They deserve to be together, and I hinted it so many times. I hurt like heck. Batman sure did play rough when he wanted to. I probably had a dislocated shoulder from when Superboy threw me. All in a days work, I guess. I couldn't wait to go home and text Barbara on this mishap. She would laugh it off and call me a nerd. Its what she usually does. And I really don't mind. She's been known my secret identity. She figured it out. And know, as if because I did it, she had to be a superhero as well. Batgirl. Me and Batgirl are the dynamic duo. Me and Bruce are just a cover up. Me and her forever. I turned away to watch the others. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as someone tugged on my arm. I was pulled into a kiss. 'Oh my God!' I wanted this person to let me go. And now. Who ever it is, I probably don't like her the same way. I put my hand on her hips and pushed her body away from me. I saw a mess of long black hair, pale blue eyes. Zatanna. This couldn't be happening! I NEVER liked her like that. Sure she was pretty and talented, but she wasn't the one for me. She smirked at me; expecting me to enjoy it as much as she did. I didn't though. Because I liked someone else. The true one for me. Barbara. Zatanna frowned at my leaving figure. I was going to the BatCave and that was final. I knew Batgirl would be there. She always was. I needed to see her, and tell her about Zatanna. She would understand. Hopefully.

Babs POV:

I was sitting in the BatCave as usual, waiting for Dick to come. We always went on patrol together. I was already in my Batgirl costume.

The navy blue tights and cowl. The gray T shirt that looked like a mini dress. The black combat boots. And the black bat insigma. And who could forget the utility belt? Not me. And my strawberry red hair came out from the back of the cowl, tied in a messy bun.

I sighed. Why is he taking so long? I heard the Zeta-Tube power up. I smiled and ran to greet my mentor and best friend.

"Recognized Batman 02. Robin B01." They came walking in. Batman kept staring down at Robin. 'Was something wrong?' I came closer to Dick to really see what was wrong. The most obvious thing was the giant bruise on his cheek that was turning purple. He had cuts and bruises all over his body, he looked way to exhausted, and his shoulder didn't look to alright. I know they didn't go on patrol without me, but what did happen? Bruce called for Alfred and the loyal elderly butler came. As soon as he saw Dick, he whisked him away. That only left me and Bruce.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing," he relied as mono tone as possible. I shook my head quickly and pointed to where Alfred took Dick. He glared at me, indicating to let the subject go. My jaw line clenched. I'll just ask Dick later.

A/n: this was... Alright I guess. Sorry I just hate Robin/Zatanna. Really he should be with Babs. I'm more used to seeing her as a Justice League character with Batman. Sorry Dudes. So read and review?:) 


	2. DEDICATED TO THE AWESOME THENEXTBATGIRL

A/n: THANKS! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and followers! Thank you so much! But if you could leave a review after this chapter too, I would love you entirely.

Disclaimer: maybe I'll own it someday. Sadly not in my life time :'(

Dedicated: to TheNextBatgirl. She's my inspiration; my Fanfiction BFFL for life; my stress and B-Day buddy. I 3 this girl!

Babs POV:

I walked into Dick's room. I came to the manor so often this place was my second home. Actually, I spend more time here than my real home. Weird.

He was sitting at his desk, slouched over a paper, and pencils. He was drawing. After getting to know him, I quickly found out a lot about him. And one of these was that he was a killer artist. His arm was in a sling but it didn't look like it bothered him. It bothered me though. What happened? I stood behind him. I glanced down at his picture. It was one of me and him. HOW CUTE IS THAT?

"Your eyes are a brighter shade of blue, Dick," I said. He turned around so fast, I was afraid he was going to fall out of his chair. I picked up a white colored pencil and colored in his picture's eyes. Much better.

"Thanks," he mumbled. Now was the time for me to ask him.

"What happened today?" He squirmed a little. Dick just doesn't do that. At all. I felt my heart beat a little faster. I was so worried now!

"Um. Nothing?" He questioned himself. I wanted to slap this boy across the face. Nobody lies to me! Especially my best friend. I glared upon him, my green eyes filled with anger. I would make him tell me!

Dick's POV:

"Um. Nothing?" Great. I questioned myself. Go Grayson. Now she can tell your lying. I sighed and ran my fingers through my thick black hair. I couldn't tell her! One thing would lead to the next. I really didn't want to tell her about the kiss with Zatanna. She would freak. 'Calm down Grayson,' I scolded myself. I took a shaky breath. I looked at Barbara. Her eyes glanced down upon my picture. I looked down with her.

It was me and her in costume. Sitting on our favorite ledge talking and laughing. Boy would that be nice right now.

Babs POV:

I looked down at his picture. That's what we should be doing right now.

"Wanna go out on patrol?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not aloud for a week," I made a sound like a snort. Whatever Grayson. Play it your way. One way or another I was going to find out. You can bet on it. Dick got out of the chair and flopped down on his bed.

"Tired?" I knew the answer was yes, but I wanted to see if he would tell me the truth.

"A little," he responded. I shook my head and laughed. He then joined in. We laughed together for about five minutes before I left. It was late and my dad would be worried. I exit out of the all to familiar manor and rode home on my bike. When I got there, I walked into my apartment. My dad was sitting on the couch. Oh no.

"Hi, Barb. Where were you? Its eleven," he said. I shifted. 'Oh, just waiting to go beat bad guys up with my best friend, but he got hurt on a earlier mission he doesn't want me to know about,' I responded in my mind.

"Dick's. We had a project to do and I lost track of time." Hopefully he would believe me. He yawned and nodded. I released the breath I was holding but didn't realize. "NIGHT!" I yelled, sprinting to my room. Once I opened my door, I ran inside slamming it behind me. I jumped on my bed and closed my eyes. I'm EXTREMELY curious. What happened? Suddenly a thought hit me. DUH! I pulled my BlackBerry out of my back pocket and opened my contacts. I scrolled down.

BG, FTW!: wally?

SirEatsALot: yea sugar?

BG, FTW!: QUIT CALLING ME THAT!

SirEatsALot: fine. What's up?

BG, FTW!: what's up w/ Dick?

I waited five minutes. No reply. Why won't someone answer me! I huffed angrily before throwing my cell phone across my bed. I guess I was going to the cave tomorrow. Finally time to meet the entire Young Justice team.

A/n: so yea. I thought this was okay. WHO ELSE FREAKED SEEING NIGHTWING! I know I did. AND BATGIRL! I'm dyeing over here! Oh god! Remember to review, they make me happy :) 


	3. Dedicated FudoTwin17, TheNextBatgirl

A/n: okay thanks for all the reviews guys:) I fell asleep as soon as this was posted and woke up to 15 emails. I was soooooooo happy:)

Dedicated:

TheNextBatgirl: this girl is AMAZING! And truly AWFUL! (Wink wink)

FudoTwin17: she reviews every chapter and gives me so much encouragement:)

Disclaimer: I think we do these things to make us sad for the day:'(

'' Sarcastic remark''

'Thinking'

Babs POV:

I walked into the BatCave, my wet hair blowing behind me. If I wanted to get to the cave, I better do it when Bruce left. And he did; for a Wayne Enterprise meeting. I jogged to the Zeta-Tube, and typed at the little computer there.

"Access Denied." The computer said. I felt my heart drop. No way was I going to back down. I tapped my chin in thought. I typed some key words and ," Access Denied." 'DANG IT!' I guess I'll have to do it the boring way. I plugged a UBS cord into the main frame. Then I opened the settings and documents. I scanned down the documents and found the ''Access Approved'' club. At the very bottom of the Young Justice team I added myself. As name for the moment ( cause I will surely change it) I used something that would '' Inspire '' Grayson to run like HECK. I stepped through the Zeta-Tube.

"You Better Run Rob B10." I ran into the mountain as fast as I could, I rounded the corner. I see him and his back is turned from me. I run even faster and lunge at his back, tackling him to the ground. He made a sound like a yelp. My body landed on top of his. His eyes, hidden behind sunglasses, looked at me in bewilderment.

"Batgirl?" He asked. 'Well duh! Who'd you think it was?' He let out another hiss of pain. I glanced down and saw my knee shoving into his shoulder. Just then, someone lunged to the side of me and pushed me off. I tucked to my side, and glared at the person that knocked me off. The guy was huge compared to me. He might even be big for Superman. The boy had dark black hair and pale blue eyes, he also wore the S shield. Superman's clone. I heard Robin talk about his team numerous times before. I stood up, and eyed the teen.

"Who are you!" He yelled loudly, helping Robin stand. Dick coughed a few times and rubbed his rib cage. Instead of answering Superboy, I marched to Dick.

"WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY? I need answers! You nor Batman nor Wally will tell me!" I roared. He gave me a shocked expression. Didn't know? Welcome to the club. "Am I suppose to guess?"

"Its none of your business!" Superboy hollered. He better know I wasn't scared of him. Then cause if not, give me two minutes in the ring to prove myself.

"Its all my business. This is an A and B conversation, and I would like you to C your way out of it," I snapped. 'Way to pull the alphabet into my problems.' Superboy looked as if he was going to tear my head off for saying that. Someone has anger issues! Dick grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the clone, into the main room. He dragged me past a group of bewildered teens; one of which I recognized.

"ARTY!" I yell, freeing myself from Robin's grasp and ran toward the familiar blonde. She gasped.

"Babs?" She asked. Dick did a face-palm. But dragged me out of the room. I heard soft muffling. Superboy stood behind me, daring me to move. He glared at me up and down.

"Grounded?" Dick asked himself. I knew what he was going to get grounded for; for letting ME in the cave. 'Whatever Bruce.' I could tell Superboy didn't like me, just by the way he glared at me. Bruce's was so much worse.

"Well now that I'm here, wanna introduce me to your team?" I asked, slipping on my sunglasses Superboy knocked off. He considered it. Then shrugged.

"Meh. Might as well," he walked out of the room, and into a smaller one. 'Oh yea, Arty.'

Miss Martian's POV:

"ARTY!" I turned to face the doorway. A pretty red head, hair pulled into a high pony tail and green eyes ran in. She was about the same size as Robin, and wore a yellow sweater and jeans.

"Babs?" Artemis gasped. I think the two know each other. And I kind of feel bad for- Babs, cause when Robin rushed into the room fuming and pulled her out by her hair I knew it wasn't going to end well. Poor girl.

A/n: yea. I'm done. So yea. Not with the story! The chapter! I update this more often then my other stories! So be grateful and REVIEW! Pwease? :3 


	4. Dedicated to my Fave Holiday tomorrow:

A/n: I'm currently trying to let Linda (DrakesChick) to kind of let me use her and TheNextBatgirl and me to be Babs Bff. Not sure how it'll turn out.

Dedicated:

TheNextBatgirl: there's no reason for me NOT to dedicate this to her.

FudoTwin17: don't cry girl *hands tissue* I'll keep dedicating to you until I don't have a reason to:)

Ceci: um. This girl. I'm sorry the chapter are so short, but I'm glad you like em. And GREETINGS FROM AMERICA! How's Peru?

Celestrialstarynight: I hope I spelled your name right:) thanks for reviewing like every chapter:)

BestestSuperisBatman: when people first read a multi chapter story, they wait til the last chapter to review. You did it first chapter, second, and third. THANK YOU!

Babs POV:

Dick, Superboy and I walked back into the living room. Dick stood in front, I kind of behind him.

"I would like you all to meet Batgirl!" Robin said to the other heroes. I waved my hand from behind him. I could see a green girl with Red hair, Artemis, Wally, a boy with no shoes and gills, a african american girl with short hair, and a girl in a magician get-up. Artemis came and crushed me in a hug.

"So you're Batgirl? Cool!" Artemis exclaimed, releasing me from her hug.

"Batgirl, this is Aqualad aka Kaldur," Dick said pointing to the man with gills. He shook my hand.

"This is Miss Martian aka Megan or M'gann," he continued, glancing in direction of the green girl. She flew up to me and hugged me. 'This girl doesn't have trust issues at all!" I smiled my brightest toothy grin at her.

"This is Rocket aka Raquel." The african american with short hair raced up to me.

"Another girl? SWEET!" She cheered, high-fiving me. I was mega surprised by these heroes reactions. They all were BATMAN'S team. I was kind of expecting them to shun me in the corner of the room and never let me out again. I stopped Robin before he could introduce me to Wally.

"I already know him, and Artemis, and Superboy." That should save us some time before I had to clobber him. Robin started to sweat a little. The kind of sweating most humans wouldn't notice.

"And this-" he turned his head to look at the magician. "-is Zatanna." Why did he get so nervous before he spoke her name? Zatanna stood up from the green couch and moved in between of me and Robin. What was her problem? She pouted next to Robin, almost as if they were having a conversation and he said no about getting her a puppy.

Dick's POV:

Miss Martian put us all on a mind link.

"Can she leave now?" Zatanna thought coldly from next to me. I sent a mini-glare at her.

"No! What the heck is your problem? She's my best friend!" I warned.

"NOTHING! I just don't like her!"

"She didn't say anything to you!"

"You would think after their kiss they would get along better," Wally thought. It took all the strength in God for me not to throw a birdarang at his head! You better pray tonight West!

"That was involuntary!" I snapped, grabbing Babs wrists and ushering us out. I could sense Zatanna's jealousy. Is she seriously jealous of Babs? Wow.

Babs POV:

Dick grabbed my wrists and led me toward the Zeta-Tube without saying anything to the team. I wonder what happened. They didn't say anything, but walked away pissed. I'm not sure if that can be considered a fight or not. We stepped through the Zeta-Tube, our molecules plestered apart. It was a uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. When we stepped out of the old abandoned phone booth. Why weren't we at the BatCave?

"Closer to your place," Dick explained without me having to ask him. I nodded. We walked out of the ally and onto the main street. My apartment was about two blocks from here. I took off my sunglasses and walked with them in my pocket.

"I don't think Zatanna likes me," I said out of the blue. He stopped and looked into my eyes.

"I really don't care what she likes," he retorted. We walked in silence for a few minutes. I hated silence like this. I pulled out my cell phone and scanned through my music. AHAH! I pressed play on a song that reminded me of the two of us. He quickly caught the beat, and we started singing when the lyrics popped up.

"Show me how to lie. I'm getting better all the time. " (A/n: I will NOT get into this song, cause it has a BAD BAD word that I will not repeat. The song is You're Gonna Go Far Kid by Offspring. Just listen to it) I stopped at the gates leading to my apartment.

"Bye, see you in school tomorrow!" I hugged him. I started walking up the stairs before he left. When I reached my door, I unlocked it and walked inside. It was fairly neat. 'Dad must not be home yet.' Typical. I cartwheeled into my room and landed with a 'plop' on my purple bed. I quickly fell into a deep slumber.

(It was dark, and I didn't know what to do. It was choking me, drowning me. I frailed my arms back and forth. Trying to get air into my lungs. I heard familiar laughter. Dick? I tried shouting his name. For him to come and save me. That never happened. All of a sudden, Zatanna is next to me. She smirked. She called out to him. Saying she was hurt. He came over faster then a bullet. Dick grabbed her and started leaving. I put my hand on his forearm, making him look down at me. He only laughed in my face. The air supply in my lungs got smaller and smaller. I swept my eyes across the room, searching for anybody. The whole team was there. I called out, but all were attending to Zatanna's needs. I finally fell limp, and didn't move again whatsoever-)

I woke up fastly. Breathing heavily. 'Only just a dream! Thank God!" My entire body was gleaming in sweat. Ewwwww! I rushed to the bathroom, pulling off my sweaty garments and throwing them to the ground. I stepped into the cold shower, waking up completely. 'Just a dream,' I repeated. I hopped out after awhile and got changed into my Gotham Academy uniform. Better. I jogged out of my room. No Dad. Daddo a nono. My stomach growled in hunger. I sighed, slipping into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge door.

Dear Barb,

Have a wonderful day at school. I got called in around six am. Sorry I couldn't be there to say hi or drop you off at school. You can ride your bike, or have a friend drop you off. I'll be there to pick you up though. Sorry again.

3 Dad

'Okay. Whatever.' I exit out of my house and towards the bike rack. I instantly see my bike. A dark purple metal coloring and yellow everything else. Way to scream ''I'm Batgirl! Look at me!'' I hop on and ride off to school, my skirt making me stop several times while riding.

A/n: OMG! Like, after I did half of this, I get my answer from Linda :) I quote (I asked Tori to do this for me because frankly I was nervous to) and she said -

That's awesome and such an honor! Of course she can use my name I wouldn't be offended I just better get a link to the story lol

So YEA! Thank you Linda:) and I hope you didn't get mad cause I quoted you U3U thank you! Next chapter you all get to see Babs Best friends. Weeeeeeeee! Read and review:)

P.s.: tomorrow is one of my favorite holidays (besides Halloween) not a lot of people know this, but since I'm a fan, I'm going to celebrate it. I'll give a shout out of who knows what it is in the next chapter:) 


	5. HAPPY NATIONAL STAR WARS DAY!

A/n: DDDDDAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

Shout out goes to-

Mwilson2973 *hands you cool R2D2 shirt*

TheNextBatgirl*hands you cool R2D2 shirt*

I'M WEARING THE SAME SHIRT!

Dedicated:

TheNextBatgirl: science is tough, especially since my science teacher barely teaches us squat! Just hands us a 30 page package. HOPE YOU DID WELL!

FudoTwin17: I had this as a dream, but it came out WAY more violent.. (If you guys want to know it, have like three people review about it and I'll tell you at the end of the chapter)

Ceci: don't worry girl, its hot up here to, we are literally going to die. This entire week have been straight 90's. It totally sucks.

Celestrialstarynight: you just keep wanting more:)

GangsterGirl-Crush: I KNOW RIGHT! Well that's my first song on my play list;)

Obliterator1519: its sad. But they are my fave band, don't be really surprised, I do it a lot around my house and school.

DrakesChick: you gave me permission yo. We are here too:) TANK YOU!

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW

Babs POV:

I entered the school building and headed towards my locker. That's when something hit me. Where was everyone else? No one was out in the halls. I took a breath and marched to the classroom next to my locker and peered inside. 'CRAP!' I was late! I so did not feel like getting a detention today; my dad would kill me. I backed up. Maybe I could hide in my locker! No. I'm to big. I sighed, grabbing my Language Arts book and gradually walking to my class. I was already late, it wouldn't kill me. I passed by the clinic and the door flew open.

"Take care! And come back if it starts throbbing! Bye girls!" The clinic lady called.

"Bye." The familiar gang came out, trying to balance the blonde who was hopping on one knee. I laughed.

"1hat happened this time MiMi?" I said between giggles. She rolled her green eyes at me. But the one with light brown hair and eyes chose to answer for the shorter 5'3 girl.

"P.E. Class. Miss 'I can do Everything' climbed to the top of the rope, but some boys playing basketball accidentally hit the ball and it crashed against her fingers and she fell," Tori explained in one breath. I shook my head.

"Well, do you mind if I use this as an excuse to why I was late to English?" I asked.

"Sure! But we need to get back to P.E.," Linda replied, attempting to fix her headband that was dropping to the floor. It dropped and her dark brown hair fell over her chocolate eyes. I bent down to grab it and put it back on her friend's head.

"Thanks Babs," Linda called as she was walking back to gym with the others. I went to Language Arts class, I glanced at her watch, fifteen minutes before her next class. I walked in the room.

"Miss Gordon. You're late. Where's your pass?" I went next to her.

"You see, MiMi got hurt in P.E. And I helped her to the clinic along with Tori and Linda, and we stayed with her until the nurse was done patching her knee up," I explained. Mrs. Tabor nodded and pointed towards my seat. I sat down as she fixed the attendance sheet. I searched around the room with my eyes to find a certain someone. I finally saw him, Dick. I grabbed a piece of paper from my journal and wrote a quick note to him; I tossed it over to him. I waited for him to open it and read it. Dick jotted down something quick and tossed it back overhand. I caught it and opened it up.

What happened? ~B

Nothing. ~D

I rolled my eyes. I bumped my hand against my head. 'HELLO!' I found a way to figure out what happened, and it didn't involve anyone but me and technology. I smirked and waited til class ended. And it went that way until the last bell. 


	6. Dedicated to the usual

A/n: I'm looking forward to Fighter by TheNextBatgirl; and Tori if you're reading this-

YOU PROMISED IT WOULD BE DONE! X)

Sorry, I really needed to do that. Its dedicated to the usual, I just want to hurry up and do the chapter cause I'm hoping it will be longer than the others.

Babs POV:

I walk into the BatCave alone after school. Bruce and Dick were needed at the mountain, so that leaves me by myself. I sighed, but dragged my body into the changing room. My Gotham Academy's uniform was starting to bother me. Gosh did I hate it. I will never truly understand why girls can ONLY wear skirts. 'I'll have to talk about this at the debate meeting next Friday.' Once I'm there I change into my light gray sweat pants and baggy white T-shirt.

"Mistress Barbara? Are you down here?" I heard the elderly butler call from upstairs. I caught the breath in my throat. If Alfred knew what I was doing, he would surely tell Bruce and maybe Dick. 'I have to trust him.' I walk out of my dark hiding place into the view of Alfred. He smiled, which reminded me of my grandfather who passed away. He bounced downstairs to me. I offer my smile at his.

"So you are. Master Bruce and -" he paused, as if he was about to mutter a series of curse words from his lips. "- Dick. Are not here right now."

"HE WON!" I yelled in astonishment. Wow. Dick finally found a way to have Alfred stop calling him master. If only he could do the same with me. Alfred gave an embarrassed look and faced the other side. I pat him on the back and laughed loudly.

"Its okay. He just doesn't like that crap," I said firmly. Alfred glared at me and turned to leave. 'Finally!'

"Call me if you need m," He shouted downwards at me. I nodded. As soon as he was out of site I bolted to the BatComputer. I sat down on the black leather chair and began typing at the key board. The only thing any one would tell me was that it was at WatchTower. I am so jealous! I opened up the camera for the past 48 hours. Seeing nothing yet, I fast forwarded it. The eerily squeaking that I hear to much busted into my ears. As soon as I spotted Superboy and Superman I stopped. They were fighting.

Superboy was dodging hits and kicks aimed at him, but was still getting hit. He gradually started slowing down and getting every kick, punch, knee, elbow, and head butt. Superboy looked up at the ceiling, which sported a big hole. My eyes widened when I saw Dick being kicked down. He came hurling down into concrete; head first. At the last second, he curved his body and changed where the body got most impact. Instead of his head being smacked, it was his shoulder. I gasped in horror as Batman came down; just the way he does with BAD villains. The kind of jump that will break your entire rib-cage. Robin rolled out the way and Batman met gray concrete. Batman came running at Dick and started doing hand to hand combat. Superboy glanced around at his surroundings.

"We can't fight them!" Superboy called to Robin, getting punched in the face. Robin leaped out the way of a kick. He smirked.

"SWITCH!" The boys switched heroes. Superboy grabbed Dick by the arms and flung him at Batman. As his feet made contact Bruce hit the wall. Batman slid down unconscious. Dick ran to Superboy and Superman, both looked to be in a hug. But anyone with eyes and a good working brain could see that it was not the case; and that they were struggling against each other's bounds. He stopped short of an inch and looked at Connor. A hint of doubt clearly on his face.

"Just do it!" Conner yelled trying to kick Superman off of him. Robin nodded before reaching into his utility belt. 'Oh no. Is that what I think it is?' Yes. He pulled out Kryptonite and aimed it at Superman. Both of the males screamed in agony, but after two minutes Superman slunk down into the ground out like a light bulb. Dick put it back in his belt and helped Conner stand up. They put these red sharp things in their necks. Then they bolted out the room.

I watched for a few more seconds after they left the room, but after seeing nothing switched the scene. It was in the main lobby obviously. A soft blaze of music sounded and a graphic image came right next to Wally. It said " Happy New Years Justice League." 'Wait. If tradition proves me right, everyone has to kiss. OH LORD!' Wally picked Artemis up and moved her closer to his body.

"I should have done this a long time ago." He said leaning in.

"Yea. You should've," Artemis leaned in too. Their lips collided. 'SPITFIRE!' I giggled. I would have said aww but I might've missed something. Megan and Conner leaned in. His arms wrapped around her waist. They kissed for a short second. Then they pulled apart.

"Cute!" I called out, getting closer to the screen. I have to admit. I'm a little curious now. And to my horror; Zatanna, the girl who immediately didn't like me, kissed my best friend. My crush. The boy I loved for years. I felt a tear trickle down my face. 'No. This is so wrong.' He put his hands on her hips. 'He's enjoying it? What the heck!' My tears came down my pale face. With a choked sob, I closed media and got up from my seat.

"Mistress Barbara? Are you still down here?" Alfred came back. A whipped most of the tears, but they kept coming out. Alfred must have heard me crying because he rushed down the stairs.

"My heavens! Are you hurt?" He asked lovingly. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Only my heart." I replied with a sniffle. He pulled me in a hug. At first I resisted, but soon I was clinging on him as if my life depended on it. He brushed back my hair, and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Would you like to go home?" I nodded. He ushered me upstairs and out of the mansion. Alfred picked out a car; a red Honda with leather seats. He opened the front door for me and I climbed in. He then circled around the back of the car and into the drivers seat.

"Thanks Alfie." I whispered. I clutched my head. That crying gave me one heck of a head ache. He nodded. He drove onto the high way before speaking to me.

"Want to talk about it?" I considered it. 'No. He just won't understand.'

"No thanks. I just want to get home." I hope I didn't sound like a little brat. He pulled into my apartments. I hopped out the car and ran to my house, thanking Alfred on my way. As soon as he pulled out and was out of site I pulled out my BlackBerry. Only six. Groaning I checked a message I had just received. It was from Linda.

Hey. You wanna come over? The others are here. Its a sleep over.

~LindaBoo

That sounded nice. I could talk to them about this. I sent a quick text to both her and my dad saying I was going to Linda's over night. I walked in my house and pulled my things together. Outfit for tomorrow; tooth brush; hairbrush; phone charger; sleeping bag; pillow; my Batgirl plushie. I stuffed them all in my navy blue Gotham Knight's bag. Dick gave me my plushie. Thinking about him only brought more tears. I raced out of the house and into the night.

A/n: a little bit more than I originally thought about. I need to give Linda this link to the story -_- she's asked about it. Meh. She deserves it. THIS AWFUL CHICK IS EPIC! *cough cough* yea. Just a little over excited. Over nothing actually. 


	7. You okay?

A/n: so I left you all in a cliff hanger last chapter. And everyone is saying " YOU SHOULDA WATCHED THE WHOLE THING BABS!" Yea. She should've. But if she did, this wouldn't have been so.

Dedicated:

TheNextBatgirl: chika you are one of my BESTEST friends EVER! I love you :3

DrakesChick: my newest BFFL! I hope you like the chapter. I tried my best to do your dream house:)

FudoTwin17: you review every single chapter, man that's just amazing:)

Celestarynight: yep. This shiz is dedicated to you. How's that make you feel?

BestestSuperIsBatman: don't worry about being a little late. My parents are like that too -_- BUT THEY ARE REAL PEOPLE! Btw! Thanks for the link;) it was good! I saw another one with the same song. I really liked it.

Me: OH MY GOD!

Trish (little sisters fake name on the site): what's the matter now?

Me: LINDA REVIEWED! AND UPDATED HER STORY AND DEDICATED IT TO ME AND TORI!

Trish: *rolled eyes*

Me: THAT GIRL! She is my ideal! She's so amazing. And she calling me a good author. *faints*

Trish: whatever. She don't own CRAP!

Mom: TRISH!

Trish: I meant nothing! Oh yea. And she wants to know if Tori is okay. You okay Tori?

Babs POV:

I walked up Linda's driveway. The thing I really liked was that all of us got into Gotham Academy by Scholarship. That way, we really had each others back and could really understand. Her house was an average two story house that her parents bought before she was born. It was a nice white color and the roof was a dark red, the flowers in the front lawn matched the house in every way. I came up to the door and knocked twice. My backpack was flung on my shoulders and my tear tracks were gone. I rang the door bell. A soft 'coming' met my ears. Linda's mom opened the door.

"Linda! Barbara is here!" She called up the second floor. I smiled and she welcomed me in. I took off my shoes and bolted up the stairs to Linda's room. Third door on the right. Just like me, Linda was an only child. I opened the door to her room. Linda came up to me and hugged me.

"I'm glad you came! Now go get changed into pajamas," Linda said the last part seriously. We both laughed hardly, clutching our sides. I nodded and rushed towards her bathroom. I changed into my Panda pajamas that consisted in long pants and a baggy T-shirt. I put on my red slippers and walked out to greet everyone else. But when I got there, no one was in site. I looked around the room. A large comfy bed with a blue comforter, posters of bands like Skillet, hard wood floor, dark blue walls, on the side a neat red wood desk. Where was everyone? As if to answer my question I heard a knock on the... Window? Tori was banging on the window, rushing me to her. I opened the window, and my first thought was to pull her in.

"Come on! We're doing the sleep over in the tree house!" She said excitedly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the window. My red hair fell to the left in the angle she was pulling me in. We both smacked a tree painfully. "Sorry, this is the second time coming in like this," she said sheepishly. I now realized what 'this' is. A zip line. If it wasn't for my friends pulling me in the window, I would've never came off the zip line.

The tree house was made of... Well wood. But it was neat and quite spacious than other tree houses. My sleeping bag and other supplies were already in. I looked at my best friends. Linda had on a dark purple Batgirl pajamas, her hair in a bun. MiMi had a red pajama bottom with Robin signs and a home made Batgirl X Robin T-shirt, hair in two low pigtails. Tori had a ENTIRE Robin get up, hair in a low pony. Seeing their pajamas brought tears into my eyes, I quickly wiped them away before they could see.

"Hey Babs! I'm going to teach us how to make a T-shirt! And we are going to wear them on Monday free day," MiMi said. She pulled out four baby blue T-shirts. She tossed them to each of us. I caught it with one hand. Then the blonde pulled out a laptop from her backpack.

"Okay, so what design do we want?" Linda asked. I thought to myself. 'I got nothing,' I deduced.

"How about SpongeBob and Patrick eating zombie Krabby patties!" Tori said jumping up and down. We all laughed.

"Well it has to be something I can draw, type or get from the internet. BUT THAT IDEA WAS EPIC!" MiMi said, high-fiving Tori.

"How about a picture of the Joker on our T-shirts and on the back say' Batman come and find me'?" MiMi suggested.

"Creep!" Linda joked. 'Maybe I do have an idea,' I thought. 'And it might give Dick an idea not to kiss magicians again.'

"I have an idea," I said wickedly.

"I already like. That face of yours looks purely evil!" Tori said sitting down cross legged next to MiMi.

"Is it something I can find?" MiMi asked. I grinned.

"With your computer skills yes," I said. MiMi leaned next to me and I whispered in her ear the plan. She gasped.

"NO! They are MEANT to be together! Never mind! Closed down the poll! We are doing Babs' plan," MiMi exclaimed typing viciously on the computer. The other girls gave me strange looks, but after I explained, they weren't so confused anymore. More angry and kicking butt worthy. 'Sometimes, them being such Robin/Batgirl fangirls can come in handy. Especially if you tell them a magician is ruining their fave couple.'

"I'll go make some pissed brownies!" Linda pouted getting up, the thirteen year old stomped off out of the tree house. I chuckled. Pissed sounds about right. I can't WAIT til Monday.

Dick POV:

I walked inside the BatCave after going to Mount Justice. The big emergency- couldn't find the chocolate popsicles. Need less to say that I was mad. I could've been out on patrol with Barbara. 'Where's Babs anyway?' She should have been here. I walked up the stairs to the manor. Walking to my room, I spotted Alfred. I sped up to the elderly butler.

"Hey Alfie! You see Babs today yet?" I asked. It was a Sunday night. She wouldn't have gone home until three. Its only eight. Alfred nodded, closing the door to the previous room he was cleaning.

"I drove her home. She was crying over something, it happened in the BatCave I think, Maste-" I gave him a stern glare. As if telling him that if he finished the sentence that I would clobber him. "- Dick." I nodded. I really wanted nothing more to go and lie down in bed, but this had something to do with Barbara. I care to much about her to let sleep come over me. Sighing, I walked off back to the BatCave. Bruce was already gone. I sat down in the chair beside the big computer screen. I turned it on and waited for it to load. The last time it was on was six o seven. 'Barbara must have left then.' I checked the history. The last thing on was Media Player, I opened the Document and played whatever it was that she was watching. 'Oh my God!' I turned off the computer and ran towards my motorcycle. I hopped on and the engine roared to life. 'She has the wrong idea,' I thought. 'I'm going to Barbara's house to talk to her. I pulled out my Android and sent her a message.

I'll be right there. Its not what you think

I got no response. Which only made me go faster.

A/n: yep. Leaving you there. Read and review fools! And I hope you are okay Tori! :/ 


	8. Where are you?

A/n: I'm back! Yes, I really like updating this story even if I have Let's Go Beat Up Superman :D but honestly I have NO inspiration. Every thing I come up with is an epic fail. So I'm not gonna cancel it but more discontinue. I love it, but its tough. And maybe I will have two or three more chapters cause Superman already accepted Connor. So those of you who read it, its not going to be too long. Just longish.

Dedicated:

TheNextBatgirl: she's totally awful;)

DrakesChick: do I need an explanation besides that this chick is utterly amazing? No? Didn't think so.

FudoTwin17: Reviews. Every. Chapter. Yo.

Celestarynight: :) I am getting to REALLY like you.

BestestSuperIsBatman: amen to your user name.

Alliyah(older sisters fake name): sup. I have potato chips *shows bag of chips* um. Yes. Trish got grounded and I got stuck with this job. I personally prefer Zatanna/ Dick but whatever.

Me: CURSIDE TONGUE YOU OWN!

Alliyah: SHE OWNS NOTHING! *runs away from an angry Barbara/ Dick fan* AHHHHHH!

Dick POV:

I pulled up into her apartments. Gosh, I have been here so many times. I took of my black heavy helmet off my head, only to reveal my jet black hair. I took out the keys and jogged to the steps. Taking two of a time, I got there in no time. I walked until I got to her door. 63B. I knocked on the door lightly. Jim Gordon, police commissioner, answered the door. He smiled at me.

"Hey Dick. What's the matter?" He asked politely. I smiled back at him. We shook hands.

"I came to see Barbara," I answered. I tightened my sling which carefully cradled my arm. Jim frowned a tiny bit, and I found myself frowning too.

"Sorry. But she's at Linda's place with some of her girl friends. I'll tell her you dropped by though," I nodded as he closed the door. 'Oh Barb, please don't let this come between us, it was only a misunderstanding.'

Babs POV:

MiMi printed out the shirts from a copier. She held it up for us to see.

"Ta da! Done! That simple. Bast in its glory," she said. 'Wow! MiMi did great on these!' I took the T-shirt which had my name printed on the back. I held it up to my chest. Sometimes it amazes me what you can do with a snap shot. The front of the baby blue had a precise picture of Zatanna and Robin kissing but had a red circle draw over it and crossed out. It read ' A Magician's kiss wasn't so magical. But maybe a mortal can do better, Batgirl/Robin FTW!' I really liked this shirt. Linda took hers up.

"Girl! We are going to look so awesome tomorrow!" She said excited. We all picked up our shirts and examined them. Tori's brows knitted in concentration.

"They are missing something! Like matching HEADBANDS!" She exclaimed pulling out the said item from the front of her big blue bag. They were white felt headbands with a thick expansion. I smiled. 'Dick, you are going down.' Suddenly, my cell phone buzzed, indicating I had a text message. It was from Dick. I really like him, but this is going to have to wait. We all looked at the girl with the magic lap top skills.

"It may work. But I picture won't fit. Maybe a short slogan?" The crowd of us cheered. Linda looked at the Batman clock hanging on her wall and gasped.

"My brownies!" She dropped her headband and shirt and zip lined out. I rolled out everyone's sleeping bags and placed pillows were their heads should be located. I crawled into mine and layed on my back.'Sitting up was cramping up my back.' I turned my head to the conversation Tori and MiMi were having.

"Maybe we can do 'Batgirl is way better than a stupid magician'?" Tori suggested. It took the power in me and in God not to bust out laughing. I muffled my giggles into my hand. 'If only they knew that I was Batgirl and Robin was Dick. They would have a heart attack!' Linda jumped back in, but with brownies in her hands. I immediately pounced out of my cozy sleeping bag. Linda's brownies are to DIE for. They were that good. The others stopped what they were doing and ran to retrieve some brownies. Linda passed them over to the greedy us. In spite of my best efforts to not take too many, I ended up taking four. 'I hope the rest have enough after my greediness.'

"Okay! Boy talking time! I'll go first!" Linda cried, her mouth stuffed with chocolate brownie. "I have this boy in my science class. His name is Eric and I think he may ask me to prom that's next month," the rest of us gave squeals and hugged her delightfully. 'Maybe we can all have a boyfriend by then to take us. But I want no one but Dick, but he already has a girlfriend,' I thought, jealousy coming from the pit of my stomach. Linda smiled at us and asked who was next. I raised my hand but Tori beat me to it.

"OMG! Okay. The boy I liked since forever, has FINALLY started to text me!" I gave a gasp. She had liked this boy since the first day of sixth grade. I pulled my knees closer to my chest, knowing I was soon to come. I think someone said next. Again I raised my hand, a little higher. MiMi was about to say something, but saw my hand and allowed me to go.

"Is it about Dick?" Tori said wiggling her eyebrows. I felt a heat burning in my cheeks. 'Am I blushing?' All of my friends tucked themselves into their sleeping bags.

"So it is!" Linda said matter-of-factly. I nodded. They all laughed.

"We have been guessing you guys would get together," MiMi said. 'Well than. betting on my love life.' "So what's the problem anyways?" I felt the same trickle of water go down my cheek as it did before but not as rough.

"He found... Someone else," I said sadly. They all sat up like vampires waking up after being asleep for thousands of years. Tori squinted her eyes at me.

"Who?" Her tone was deathly.

"Someone who goes to a different school," I shrugged. More tears flowed out of me. Their cold expressions soon fell soft, and they pulled me in a group hug. 'Man, I love these girls as sisters.'

Dick POV:

I paced in my room. 'She hates you Grayson,' kept repeating in my head. I took a shaky breath and plopped on my bed. 'She hates you and will never speak to you again.' I can't afford to loose Babs. She has been my best friend since my parents died. Somehow, I valued her friendship more than Wally's. I put my head in my hands. I guess its true. God doesn't like me. First my family's deaths. Then one of my best friends die of cancer. And then this. I put my head back on my pillow. 'Girls.' Maybe I should ask for some girl advice. From Wally? HECK NA! That guy is a repellent to girls. Bruce? No. He loses them way to often. Artemis? No. That girl is more guy than girl. Megan? No. She would probably tell me some ancient alien story I wouldn't understand. Superboy? No. He never had girl issues. Kaldur? No - well. He did get dumped by his girlfriend for his best friend.. Yea. I'll ask Kaldur. I grabbed my phone on the bed side table and composed a new text message.

Hey. I'm having girl issues. What do I do?

I sent it quickly. And almost as fast as I sent it I got a reply.

Tell her you care about her. Sorry Robin, atlantis needs me

Don't worry about it Bro. Thanks

'Tell her you care. Tell her you care.' I was going to see Barbara first thing in the morning. I closed my eyes and fell asleep numbly.

A/n: not my best chapter.. But I REALLY wanted to update. I may update over the week end. Depends on the reviews (and those of you who read but don't review, tell me. Who is it really hurting?) READ AND REVIEW FOOLS!

P.s. : anyone hear of TheNextBatgirl lately? I'm starting to get scared. 


	9. YEEEESSSSSS!

A/n: !

Tori is back:) woo hoo! We have been missing you girl! Oh! *hands you your late tissue since yesterday* I'm kinda late. And you are kinda at school X) you know... The place I should be. Its none of your business people why I'm not, so don't ask!

Anyone else see the new Robin's Blog? I did. And that author might be slapped by Death Dealer, just saying. So I kinda need to give you guys the update.

Dedicated (only to four people by name)

TheNextBatgirl: *does happy dance and pulls you along* NOW! Now that you are back you owe me a Fighter chapter-_- like asap! And I helped with it! So I want to see it in life. Pwease? OuO

DrakesChick: hola girl! Wasup! Don't worry your pretty little head. Give me your dream guy and he WILL be your prom date. The boys at your school have NO idea what they are losing. And I might give a cat fight just cause you said it;)

FudoTwin17: dude. Your last chapter of Killing Sorrows did not need to thank me. I love reviewing (you know, when my phone allows me) and I can't believe you always want another chapter asap.

Celestarynight: she is soooooooo starting to get on my Friend side:)

To all the reviewers! (Readers. Just start reviewing. It goes under your name and makes you look good. That's why if you search my user name on google you will get PAGES of results. So review!)

Me: yea. Let's just say Alliyah is in a better place : )

Alliyah: yea. My room. Locked in it. She don't own.

Me: BAYWATCH!*attacks door*

Story time!

Babs POV:

Monday

I walk up first in the tree house. My back aches from sleeping on the wooden floor. 'Next time, sleep over is at Tori's place.' I groaned. Standing up, I wavered a bit. What time is it? Suddenly, a buzzing went off, and boy did it scare the living day lights out of me!

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun BATMAN!" That cell phone could only belong to MiMi. And as I was about to turn off the alarm on her phone, her hand reached out and stopped it. Everyone groaned.

"Nice job MiMi. Cutting in on my beauty sleep!" Tori said jokingly. We all got up.

"Well. Did you want to be late for school?" I highly doubt that was the reason her alarm went off at six thirty. I glared at her, but started taking off my pajama panda shirt. I replaced it with what I like to call 'Embarrass Dick at school about what he did as a hero without getting in trouble.' The light blue T made me feel all bright and colorful.

"So. Are we doing jeans as bottom?" Linda asked. Tori and MiMi nodded pulling out their skinny jeans.

"I didn't bring jeans. I brought a skirt though," I replied. 'Yea. Now you choose to not bring jeans with you Gordon.' Linda smiled sweetly.

"Its okay. You can borrow one of mine. We are about the same size. We both left through the zip line; the others finishing getting ready. We pulled up to her window and jumped in. 'I love that thing.' Linda walked to a white dresser and pulled it open. After rummaging through it for five minutes, she took out two pairs. A faded light one, and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Which one do you want Babs?" She asked.

"I'll take the black ones, you look best in faded," I reached for the black ones as she handed them to me.

"Let's go eat breakfast downstairs," she pulled me out her room and down the carpeted stairs. She wheeled me in the kitchen. Already inside were the other two. Both were looking in cabinets.

"You have NO Cinnamon Toast Crunch!" MiMi said taking out fours bowls and milk.

"All you have are Cheerios!" Tori made a disgusted face and took out spoons. We all looked at each other.

"Who peed in your Cheerios!" We countered at the same time, busting out laughing. 'I'm almost totally over Dick.'The key word almost. I sighed. I would normally be waking up at the manor, and having breakfast with Dick. I missed him so much. Maybe when this clears away we can be best friends again. 'I want that. I miss that.' Linda poured everyone cereal and we talked about stuff. Random stuff and school mostly. Like the events going down this week.

Monday: free to where ANYTHING appropriate.

Tuesday: sing day. Sing all day long

Wednesday: impression day of villains from Gotham

Thursday: impression of favorite hero

Friday: talent day

I already knew what I was going to do for all the days. At seven thirty, Linda's mom drove us to school.

Bbbrrrrreeeeeaaaaakkkk llliiinnneeeeee

P.E. Class. Easy stuff. It was one of my only classes with Dick. We have P.E. , Polish, and computer class together. Our lunches were different. 'Maybe next quarter, me and Dick will be in more classes.' That wouldn't do me any good with me ignoring him though. I went into the locker room. I rolled my eyes at all the girls' manor. The girlyness of it all! I changed everything but my shirt. 'Dick HAS to see it!' I walked out and sat in the filling bleachers. I waited and hawked the boy's locker room door. Finally he came out! As soon as he saw me, he ran at me full speed. He tackled me on the bleachers, throwing me backwards. We started falling off the side. I gave a petrified scream, waiting for the impact. It came. But not as hard as I thought. It didn't even shake me. I opened my eyes that I didn't know I was closing. My eyes widened. 'I landed on top of him. Oh my God. I COULD'VE KILLED HIM!' He groaned and one of the three P.E. Teachers came running to us.

"Go to the clinic! Are you alright? People give them space!" She shouted at the crowd of people watching us. We both got up, him half carrying me, and we walked out of gym. Once we were out of sight, he dropped me.

"GRAYSON! That was purely stupid! Why did you do that!" I hissed, glaring daggers at Dick.

"Because. Didn't you want to get out of P.E. ? Plus I want to talk to you." He said the last sentence quietly.

"Why don't you go make out with Zatanna? You didn't have the nerve to tell me! I'm your best friend!" I snapped. 'I finally lost it. He's going to hate me.' He sat down on the ground and pulled his long legs into his chest.

"That was involuntary. I was about to go -" he tried to explain. Something in me burned. 'He's lying!' I started sobbing again and his glance soon turned to me. Dick embraced me in a warm hug. I don't know how long, or how short, we stayed that way. He picked me up bridal style and started carrying me off into the court yard. He stopped at a tree. Our tree. He lifted me to a branch, then pulled himself up next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You have to believe me when I say I didn't enjoy it as much as she did. As soon as she kissed me, I pulled away. I came to find you, but..." I shifted my head to look in his brilliant blue eyes. They were filled with trust and pain. Forgiveness and sadness.

"But what?" I asked, sobbing at the end.

"Because we would still be in this place. I just wanted this to be later. I care WAY to much about you. And a reject magician will not get in my way," he looked down at my smiling face. 'I slobbered all over his shirt and he doesn't mind.' We sat in silence, hugging each other and enjoying the company.

"Oh. And Babs?"

"Yea Dick?"

"I agree with your shirt." I laughed and read my shirt over again. Batgirl X Robin. Batgirl X Robin! BATGIRL X ROBIN! He has a crush on me!

A/n: NOTHER CLIFFIE! They are easier to write for later so yea. 


	10. You are nothing but trouble

A/n: hiya guys! So I decided to update, and its still going to be Monday, but its going to be after school and shiz. In the song I have in the story it has one curse word that rhymes with ham. Sorry I don't like to curse so instead of the bad word it will be replaced by ham. Sorry for those of you who would be wanting it.  
Oh and the F- bomb that will be changed to hey.

Dedicated:

TheNextBatgirl: did you get the funniest video ever? I watched it and couldn't stop laughing.

Link; rtsp:/ e2.c. youtube .com /CjMLENy73wIaKgmeUoscX_-4Tww=/0/0/0/video.3gp.

Just take out the spaces.

DrakesChick: I like your guy :) one question about him though. WHATS HIS NAME GOOFY!

Celestarynight: thank you:) I enjoy having you as a great reader

FudoTwin17: you needed this chap asap. What can I say? No?

Zs: didn't you send me a hero for the other story? Can you send it again but fill in everything I need? That way I can add you completely.

Ceci: your back :) glad to have you!

Me: *next to a bolted door* that should do it

Mom:*walks in* do what?

Me:*startled* NOTHING!

Mom: *sighs* Alliyah?

Me: yes

Mom: she doesn't own nothing but a messy room filled with Batman crap

Me: MOM!

Babs POV:

Monday

I smile crept on my lips.

"Well Mr. Grayson, that was unexpected. So that means you have a crush on me?" I asked. He blushed a deep crimson color. The type of red where I would think he would be bleeding.

"No. I mean... Maybe. I agree that her kiss wasn't as 'magical' as I expected," he tried to cover up. He used his two fingers and quoted magical.

"Shut up Grayson!" I smacked him playfully. 'He likes me, just like I like him,' I smirked.

"Can you make me a shirt?" He asked. I laughed. Like so hard, he had to grab me before I fell off the tree. I nodded still laughing. Soon no sound was coming out and I just looked like a stupid seal clapping his hands.

"Yea. Got a clean shirt to print it on?" He tapped his chin. Then he grabbed me by the waist and jumped out of the tree. 'He is going to kill me with a stupid stunt.'We both landed on our feet. Once on the ground, I dragged him to the library where they keep all the printers. I put my hand out.

"What?" I rolled my eyes. I pointed to his plain white T.

"Your shirt?" He looked at me baffled, but took it off, revealing another white shirt. That one was a wife beater. 'I'm glad no one is here. Not even the librarians. They would surely say SOMETHING.'He handed me his shirt. I blushed, holding his soft shirt in my hands. Seeing me blush, he blushed too. We looked away from each other. I pulled the chair out from under the desk holding the computer on top. I began typing my password and I'd. My past history showed up, including the picture of him and Zatanna kissing. It didn't bother me like it did before. 'It was involuntary,' I reminded myself. I pulled up power point and pasted everything together. After it was done I printed it, minus the name on the back. Artemis already found out and told my identity to the others so I didn't have to worry. He took his shirt and put it on.

"Thanks," he exclaimed. The bell rang. CRAP! Now I don't have time to go and change in my regular clothes! So now I'm stuck in my sweaty P.E. Clothes. 'Perfect.' We both ran to Polish class. This is our last class of the day.

We ran through the halls, passing by kids who were walking. They stared at us weirdly, but said nothing. Dick got into the class room first, followed by me. Most of the class was already here. We took our seats next to each other.

"Okay class!"The plump elderly teacher called."Just try your best in a civil conversation today. The catch is that it has to be in Polish. Good luck!" I moaned. 'I wasn't so good in Polish. Now I wish I was Tori or MiMi. Tori was half Polish and MiMi was a hundred percent Polish. Wouldn't this class be easy for them?' I chuckled at the thought of ever being my friends. It would totally freak me out! Dick faced me and we started our conversation.

Dick's POV:

I started by asking her about her week end. 'I need to tutor her on Polish. She's too confused.' I sucked in my breath. I'm going to tell her how I feel. Even if it means she won't speak to me for a week. At least I would try. I was about to say it in English, but Ms. Sanders gave me a dirty look. 'I'll translate later.' I picked up her hands and looked her dead in the eye. She eased in my touch. 'Maybe she likes me too. Hopefully.' I closed my eyes and began my sentence.

"Kocham cię. Bardziej niż cokolwiek, Barbara." I opened my eyes. Students around us all gave giant awes. I blushed and turned my attention to the most beautiful red head green eyed thirteen year old on the planet. It took me two seconds before registering that I was being hugged tightly. 'She understood?' She whispered in my ear.

"Ja też cię kocham. Nigdy cię nie opuszczę." 'She loves me back? She loves me!' I gripped her tighter. Everyone's attention soon turned to us, awing and sobbing. Wow. We must have did SOMETHING way too romantic. Ms. Sanders smiled through tears at us.

"O mój Heavens. Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś tak ładny w moim życiu." My cheeks must have been dyed red after hearing that my actions have been "cute." Barbara released the hug and pulled my face to hers. She kissed me sweetly. It was short but her lips kind of tasted like coconuts. Fresh coconuts.

Babs POV:

I pulled him toward me and kissed him on the lips. FINALLY! If I thought the crowd before was saying awe, my kiss doubled it. I let go of him and broke our kiss apart. I smiled at him, and he returned the favor. I hugged him again. I just feel so safe in his arms.

At the manor:

Me and Dick were getting ready to go to the cave. That meant getting out of uniforms and changing. I changed into a pair of jeans and I kept my tight T-shirt. I came out to meet a fully dressed best frien- boyfriend. It felt right. 'Boy friend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend.' Take that Zatanna.

"Today is team bonding. I asked Bruce if you could join the team. Welcome to the team!" I gasped and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you!" I wanted to be part of this team since it started! We walked through the Zeta-Tube together, hand in hand.

"Recognized Robin B01. Batgirl B09." 'He changed my stupid name from before. THANK GOD!' I forgot about it completely! We came out and walked in the living room. The rest of the team and... Zatanna, were already there.

"Welcome to the team!" Wally said, slinging his hand around my shoulder. I giggled.

"So what's the activity for team bonding?" Superboy pointed to a Karaoke machine. 'SA- WEET!'

"Everyone has to sing by the way," Artemis grumbled. I punched her shoulder lightly.

"It would be fun!" I said. Her frown turned upside down. "Okay. Who's going first?"

"We pick from this hat," Kaldur said, picking a random name. I glanced around the room, trying to telepathically figure out who was first. That's when I saw it. Zatanna was glaring at me and Dick. Our shirts!

"I don't like your shirt," she hissed, crossing her arms. Excuse me?

"What? Its true," I said. The others looked at my shirt, then Robin's. Most were speech less. We both glared at each other. Kaldur cleared his throat. 'Saving her from being torn to shreds!'

"The first singer is Robin."

"That's unexpected," Miss Martian said. I nodded in agreement. He walked to the computer and searched his song. 'I wonder what he's going to be singing?' The music started.

"I'm in trouble I'm an addict."

'You are what, Dick!'

"I'm addicted to this girl." Oh, that's better.

"She's got my heart tied in a knot And my stomach in a whirl"  
He looked at me. He continued.

"But even worse I can't stop calling her."

He made a motion like he was calling me.

"She's all I want and more I mean ham What's not to adore?" He tapped his chin in thought but came up with nothing.

"I've been playing too much guitar I've been listening to jazz I've called so many times I swear she's going mad And that cellular will be the death of us I swear, I swear."

"And Ooh, o-oh, o-oh, o-ooh."

"I'm running my mouth Just like I got her But I surely don't."

"Because she's so Ooh, o-oh, o-ooh Rock 'n roll And out of my league Is she out of my league?  
Let's hope not." He looked at me expectingly and I shook my head no. He sighed in relief, making me laugh.

"I'm in trouble I'm so cliché See that word just wears me out Makes me feel like just another boy To laugh and joke about." He laughed.

"But even worse I can't stop calling her."

He went with the calling motion again.

"I love to hear that voice And honestly I'm left with no choice." He shook his head and cut his hands like scissors, crossing them over.

"I've been playing to much guitar I've been listening to jazz I called so many times I swear she's going mad And that cellular will be the death of us I swear, I swear." 'Dick listening to Jazz and not Rock anymore kind of scares me.'

"And oh Ooh, ooh, o-ooh Ooooh."

"I'm running my mouth Just like I got her But I surely don't."

"Because she's so Ooh, ooh, o-ooh Rock 'n roll And out of my league Is she out of my league?  
Let's hope not." He looked at me again and I shook my head no.

"And oh Ooh, ooh, o-ooh Ooooh, oooh." He finished and everyone clapped and shouted.

"Wait. You sound like my favorite singer!" Megan clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"Who?" Superboy asked. 'I know who she is going to say, or I'm not Batgirl.'

"He sounds like Jesse McCartney!" She said. I laughed, but that seemed to strike a nerve on him.

"I do not!" He shouted. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course not." I smirked. 'He so knows I'm lying to him.' Kaldur picked another name out of the hat.

"Zatanna. Your up." She walked over to the laptop that had the music on. She picked a song and I familiar beat hit my sensitive ears. She stood next to Dick and began playing with his hair as the lyrics popped up on the screen. He pushed her hand away.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend." She pointed to me. I grit my teeth and if it wasn't for Dick who was holding me down there would have been one less magician on the planet.

"No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend." She pointed to herself. The team started opening their mouths in shapes of 'o'. My only thought was. 'I'm going to murder her.'

"Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me." Robin shook his head and frowned at her words. She payed no attention.

"No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend."

"And I want you to go away!" I hissed in between her song. She looked my way hard, and I could have sworn she got whip lash.

"You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious I think about you all the time, you're so addictive Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright." Dick started curling his fist in his hands, making his knuckles turn white. If I don't kill her, I'm positive he will.

"Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right I'm right, I'm right, I'm right." 'Princess my butt.

"She's like so whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everybody's talking about!" I glared and I could hear God telling me not to do what I was planning on doing.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend." No she can't. Cause Dick has me. And if she keeps talking like she owns him, she'll find a size 8 shoe up her butt.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know its not a secret Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend!" She pointed to Dick and slowly walked to him.

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again And again and again and again So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again And again and again and again." I am going into hysterics.

"Cause she's like so whatever And she could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everybody's talking about Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend." Dick was know trying to calm me down, and she was two feet away from him.

"Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?" 'Did she call me stupid? No she didn't! I'm going to attack this girl!'

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'Cause I can, cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?" 'She said it again!'

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend No way, no way Hey, hey, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend No way, no way, no way, no way." She was two centimeters from Dick and she kissed him on the cheek. 'That's it!'

I wiggled out of Dick's hold and pounced on her. Everybody gasped and tried to pry me off of her. I punched her face twice as she attempted to cover it. She grabbed my hair and started to pull it. I sneered and kneed her in the cut, making her let go of me. Dick pulled my hands backwards and I cried out in surprise. He lifted me up and pulled me away. The rest of the team carried Zatanna to the infirmary. He sighed and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Thanks for doing that. Cause if you didn't. I would have. And that would have ended worse," I smiled. He pulled me in a hug. I jumped on his back, pigggy back style.

"Follow the Wench!" I cried steering his way. We laughed and he ran to the infirmary, me on his back.

A/n: talk about long. Read and review and tell me what you want to happen. Oh! And go to my page and vote who is better with Dick please OuO.  



	11. Make up

A/n: I'm sorry for Zatanna's OOC ness. I didn't recognize it until Celestarynight told me she sounded OOC. I'm sorry :'( I'll try better! I swear! But on with the story!

Dedicated:

TheNextBatgirl: the most AMAZING girl ever who just happens to be my best friend. We are like Batgirl and Supergirl ( oh. I'm soooooo Batgirl. You can be Supergirl! :p)

DrakesChick: dude. I had a dream me you and Tori got picked for this contest to go to Six Flags, so we all got to meet each other and we went to the Batman side and asked random people Batman questions and every time someone would get it wrong we would kick them out. We RULED that place:) if only it was reality *insert sigh* I still need your dates name or I'm going to give him one. I'm flattered you liked the cat fight:)

Celestarynight: dude. I was trying to get to that link for forever. You might have typed it in wrong. You forgot an equal sign, I remembered it though! And then I realized I already watched the video multiple times -_- yea. Thanks for the thingie remindy thing!

FudoTwin17: you know... I'm actually surprised how much you like this story.

GangsterGirl-Crush: I should have dedicated this to you sooner.

GGCharms: a legend... A legend read and LIKED my story? I hear so much wonderful things about you!

Me:*to mom* HAPPY LADY DAY!

Mom: *rolls eyes* what? Are you still calling me lady?

Me: YERP! *hugs* I love you!

Mom: yea. *hugs back* love you too. *to audience* she does not own anything. Not even her body. It belongs to me.

Me: MOM!

Mom: DAUGHTER!

Me: LADY!

Mom: OFFSPRING!

Me: -_- Jerk.

Babs POV:

Infirmary; Monday

Me and Dick came down from laughing to quiet giggles by the time we came to the door. I dropped down from his back and peered in the window. The team is talking. 'Well... Minus me and Dick.' I glanced at him, wondering if I should still go in. He nodded, opening the big metal door. We walked in. As soon as Zatanna saw me, she backed away farther into the sheets. 'Keep you in place.' We walked closer into the room next to the bed she was sitting at surrounded by the team. 'I guess this is the part I say sorry.' Honestly, I don't see the point of it. She's the one who should be apologizing to me. I opened my mouth to speak but she said something before I could.

"Its okay Barbara. Its my fault, I have no idea what came over me," she said sweetly. 'That was ... Unexpected.' I stared at her. She didn't look bad besides the two dark purple bruises on her face. She waved her hand. "Can you guys give me and Barbara some alone time? I want to properly say sorry to her." I gaped. And I'm sure if I did not have self control I would have yelled.

"Are you sure? She did..." Wally trailed off after seeing the look I was giving him. He rubbed his neck and gulped. He jumped up and dragged everyone out of the room. I turned my attention to the magician.

"Well?" I asked her. Her happy expression soon turned cold and deadly and her arms were crossed. She glared at me.

"My apology. You punched me in the face," 'Like I didn't know, Zatanna.' Why is she acting like she owned the place? I crossed my arms, impersonating her look she was giving me.

"I don't own you nothing! You are the one that kissed my Boyfriend!" I half yelled. I really didn't want to alert the others, because they might just find a dead teenager at my feet. She huffed in annoyance and patted the bed to where I could sit. I don't trust her.

"We all know he liked you. He never stops going on about how great Barbara is. I just had a huge crush on him since I first layed eyes on him and wanted him to have a crush on me. I mean, which girl does not have a crush on the Boy Wonder?" She said it so nicely. 'Maybe she is not as bad as I think.' I smiled sympathetically.

"Well it would be about time. I have know him ever since his parents -" I stopped there. 'STUPID!' I smacked myself on the head. "- since he was nine." I replaced. I looked at her, half expecting her to catch my mistake. No such thing. I sighed and sat down on the foot of her bed.

"Look. I'm sorry. But you have to know that... Well... I saw him first," I explained getting comfy on the fake sheets. She frowned and had a sad look in her pale blue eyes.

"Its okay. I had pretty high hopes. I hope you two hit it off. Who knows? Maybe one day you two will get married," she winked. We both laughed. 'Wow. High hopes, huh?' She wasn't as bad as I thought she was. I mean she could actually become one of my friends. We stopped laughing.

"You wanna join team bonding with the others now?" I asked. I got up. 'If she doesn't go it doesn't mean I don't have to.' She followed my lead and got up also.

"Yea. Let's go. I'm curious on who sings next. Friends?"

"Friends," we hugged. We both walked out of the infirmary and back to the living room. Once we got there, everyone came running to us.

"She's alive!" Wally announced after poking Zatanna several times. The others sighed in relief.

"You really thought I was going to hurt her?" I sounded offended. Dick shook his head.

"Not another fight today, please?" He asked stubbornly. We laughed again as Kaldur picked another name from the hat. His cheeks burned red. 'I think I know who is singing next!'

"Who is it?" Artemis said hoping it wasn't her. Kaldur pointed to himself and walked over to the machine. He picked up a microphone and stood in front of the screen.

"The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake." He pointed to the ceiling and looked up at it. He then shrugged.

"Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor." He moved his hands and gaze down to the floor.

"Such wonderful things surround you What more are you looking for?" He asked Connor. Connor stared at the leader as if he should be in Arkam along with the Joker.

"Under the sea, under the sea Darlin' it's better Down where it's wetter,  
Take it from me." He gestured towards his body.

"Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away." If this wasn't a song, I might have been a little offended. But hey. A talking crab sang this song. What could he possibly know? The sun barely shines in Gotham.

"While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea." He made a motion like he was swimming.

"Down here all the fish are happy As off through the waves day roll." He smiled widely.

"The fish on the land ain't happy They're sad 'cause they're in a bowl." 'Tank Kaldur. They live in a tank.'

"But fish in the bowl is lucky They're in for a worser fate

One day when the boss gets hungry Guess whos goin' be on the plate(uh-oh)." I stifled my laughter which was threatening to come out. I glanced at Dick and saw he was having issues with it as well.

"Under the sea, under the sea Nobody beats us Fry us and eat us in fricasee." 'HEY! I bake my fish!'

"We what the land folks love to cook Under the sea we off the hook." He made his hand shaped like a hook.

"We got no troubles life is the bubbles."  
I snorted trying to keep in the laughter.

"Under the sea, under the sea Since life is sweet here We got the beat here naturally Even the strugeon an' the ray They get the urge an' start to play." He pretended he was playing basketball.

"We got the spirit You got to hear it under the sea." 'Now he sounds like a cheerleader.'

"The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass And they're soundin sharp.  
The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul (yeah)." He started blowing on a air flute.

"They ray he can play He lings on the strings He trout rockin' out The blackfish she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at An' Oh. That blowfish blow." He puffed out his cheeks.

"Under the sea(under the sea)  
Under the sea(under the sea)." He plugged his nose.

"When the sardine Begin the beguine it's music to me What do they got, a lot of sand We got a hot crustacean band Each little clam here Know how to jam here under the sea Each little slug here Cutin' a rug here under the sea Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter under the water Ya' we in luck here Down in the muck here under the sea!" He looked at us and dropped the microphone on the floor. We clapped loudly and laughed.

"The weird thing is. Was that my king gave me the same exact speech before I came up to land." He shrugged. I busted out laughing and fell to the floor. Soon, Dick was joining me. Then Artemis. Then Zatanna. Then Rocket. The others looked at us with an expression to ' what was so funny.' I stood up , clutching my sides.

"Sorry Kal. You did good though!" I patted him on the back. He thanked me and went to draw on another name. ' Don't be me!' He read the name aloud.

"Artemis." Her eyes widened. She stomped up to Kaldur.

"Heck no!" She protested, standing her ground. Aqualad just handed her the microphone. She glared at him.

"You know the bed feels warmer Sleeping here alone." She acted like she was sleeping.

"You know I dream in color And do the things I want." She smiled as the beat got faster. I whispered the lyrics to myself as she sang it loud and proud.

"You think you got the best of me Think you've had the last laugh Bet you think that everything good is gone Think you left me broken down Think that I'd come running back Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong." She jumped in the air at the last word and her voice got louder.

[Chorus]  
"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone." She shook her head and stood up straighter.

[Bridge]  
"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself, and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone." She pointed to herself and jumped at the last word. She closed her eyes.

"You heard that I was starting over with someone new They told you I was moving on, over you You didn't think that I'd come back I'd come back swinging You tried to break me, but you see-" she opened her eyes and smirked at Wally. He turned as bright as his hair.

[repeat chorus]

[repeat bridge]

"Thanks to you I got a new thing started Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning In the end-" she smiled and jumped once more. I yelled.

"Go Arty!"

[repeat chorus]

[repeat bridge x2]

"I'm not alone." She tossed the microphone to Kaldur who caught it easily. I smiled and cheered loudly. 'She has a voice on her!' She came over to me.

"I hope you sing next!" She smiled evilly. I stared blankly at her. She went to Kaldur and pulled a name out. She frowned. 'That means its not me!' She gestured to Wally.

"Your up Baywatch!" She threw the microphone at him. He dropped it and grumbled death threats for the blonde. He rose the microphone to his mouth and took a deep breath.

"Things are starting to accelerate into something." He stayed in motion pretending to sped up.

"Never stopping always trouble bubbling." He shook his head and pointed to Artemis. She glared at him.

"Now I think I'm getting dizzy, too much spinning." He spun in circles.

"Page by page the plot is thickening quickening!" He spun faster than stopped.

"It's getting too insane.  
I'm trying to maintain" he stopped and clutched his head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa whoa!" He released his head from the hold.

"You run around!" He pointed to Dick.

"I run around!" He started running around the room.

"We're all gonna run run run around!" He ran faster than stopped.

"You run around!" He pointed at Megan.

"I run around!" He started running again.

"We all do a run run run around!" He ran faster than stopped.

"It is getting closer

More intense, ever spinning

Twisting turning roller coaster!

Inch by inch the gap is closing

Pressure building

Temperature rising

Higher and higher!

It's getting too crazy

I wish I could maybe

Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa whoa!" He clutched his head.

"Run run baby

Run run baby

Run run baby

Run run baby

Run run baby

Run run baby

Like a rocket!

Like a rocket!

Never stopping!

You'll never stop it!" He shook his head.

"You run around!" He pointed to me.

"I run around!" He pointed to himself and started running once more.

"We're all gonna run run run around!" He stopped.

"You run around!" He pointed to Superboy.

"I run around!" To himself.

"We all do a run run run around!" He ran for ten seconds then stopped. He sucked in more air. 'Man is this song fast!'

"You run around! (You run around)" he pointed to Artemis.

"I run around!" To himself.

"We're all gonna run run run around!

You run around! (You run around)" he pointed to Zatanna.

"I run around!" To himself. Then he started running. He stopped and went slower.

"We all do a run run run around!" He punched his fist in the air. We clapped.

"Wally! How fitting!" I said. Kaldur already had another name in his hand.

"Batgirl."

A/n: can you help by suggesting a song and their artist? I need it! Oh, READ AND REVIEW FOOLS! (Linda and Tori you better UPDATE those amazing and awful stories!) 


	12. its been guessed

A/n: sorry guys... I might be a little late updating this than usual. But I was just majorly worried about my eye exam. I took it yesterday. And I failed it. I couldn't see right next to my face but I could read every sign across the room... Don't ask me about that logic because I still don't understand it... So yea. On with the story. Thank you for all the ideas but I'm going to use Zs. It was just PERFECT! I hope none of you are mad over that fact.

Dedicated:

TheNextBatgirl: I can literally trust this girl with anything. She is one of my bestest friends ever! I love her so much and hope nothing bad ever happens to her. I would simply die of a broken heart.

DrakesChick: Nice guy name and update =) I read it as soon as it came! It was so good! Yea I'm happy Zee and Barbara are friends again. RIGHT! *scoff* Boys.

FudoTwin17: I really don't care that they are late. Not everyone is a psychopath that checks their email every five minutes *nervous chuckle*

BestestSuperIsBatman: my name isn't that special. I don't even remember how or why I got it... Maybe it was because my friends call me Batman Fan and I just slapped on my favorite number and two zeros... Maybe I just got it out of a cereal box X) I don't know. Thank you for such awful reviews:) I keep this story going because of reviews and you give them to me. And Run Around by Jasan Radford.

Zs: I really liked your idea so now I'm using it:)

GangsterGirl-Crush: *blushes* Thank you.

On with the story!

Dick POV:

It was funny reading Barbara's expression on her face once her name was called. It was a mix between horror and surprisation. I hugged her on the side and smirked evilly.

"What are you going to sing?" I asked her. She crossed her arms and looked the other way. She wasn't bad at singing. I heard her before! She sounded like an angle from above. 'Cheesy Grayson. Cheesy.' She flipped her hair over her shoulder and told the team leader something that surprised the crap out of me.

"I'm not singing unless Robin does a duet with me," she said pointing to me. I gaped at her.

"But I already sang!" I protested throwing my hands in the air for extra effect. She spun on her heels and glared at me. 'Probably wants me to crack under the eyes of evil.' I glared back. 'Forget I grew up with the glare master, huh?'

"what? Is Robin now Chicken?" She asked smiling.

Babs POV:

He stood like stone. I laughed and repeated it but louder for everyone to hear.

"Is Robin now Chicken?" I repeated. He shook his head.

"Suppose you can do better than me?" He asked. Wally did an 'oooooooooooo.' I was so close to him, I reached out to slap Wally but Artemis already beat me to it. She suspended her arm and slapped him across the face. I nodded my head in approval.

"I know I can, Babe." The music started. And I felt the familiar tune hit me. I watched this a few years ago at theatre. I was about to sing when Kaldur gave me the microphone. I walked out 'on stage.' WAIT! I'm missing my duet partner. I grabbed Dick my his shirt color and pulled him next to me.

[1st refrain:]  
[Barbara:] Anything you can do I can do better I can do anything better than you

[Dick:] No, you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can

[Dick:] No, you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can

[Dick:] No, you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can! Yes, I can!

[Dick:] Anything you can be I can be greater Sooner or later I'm greater than you

[Barbara:] No, you're not

[Dick:] Yes, I am

[Barbara:] No, you're not

[Dick:] Yes, I am

[Barbara:] No, you're not

[Dick:] Yes, I am, yes I am

[Dick:] I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge

[Barbara:] I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow

[Dick:] I can live on bread and cheese

[Barbara:] And only on that?

[Dick:] Yes

[Barbara:] So can a rat

[Dick:] Any note you can reach I can go higher

[Barbara:] I can sing anything higher than you

[Dick:] No, you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can

[Dick:] No, you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can

[Dick:] No, you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can

[Dick:] No, you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can

[Dick:] No, you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can

[2nd refrain:]  
[Barbara:] Anything you can buy I can buy cheaper I can buy anything cheaper than you

[Dick:] Fifty cents

[Barbara:] Forty cents

[Dick:] Thirty cents

[Barbara:] Twenty cents

[Dick:] No, you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can! Yes, I can!

[Dick:] Anything you can say I can say softer

[Barbara:] I can say anything softer than you

[Dick:] No, you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can

[Dick:] No, you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can

[Dick:] No, you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can! Yes, I can!

[Dick:] I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker

[Barbara:] I can do it quicker and get even sicker

[Dick:] I can open any safe

[Barbara:] Without being caught?

[Dick:] Sure

[Barbara:] That's what I thought (you crook!)

[Dick:] Any note you can hold I can hold longer

[Barbara:] I can hold any note longer than you

[Dick:] No, you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can

[Dick:] No, you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can

[Dick:] No, you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can! Yes, I can!

[Dick:] No, you can't - Yes, you can!

[3rd refrain:]  
[Barbara:] Anything you can wear I can wear better In what you wear I'd look better than you

[Dick:] In my coat

[Barbara:] In your vest

[Dick:] In my shoes

[Barbara:] In your hat

[Dick:] No, you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can! Yes, I can!

[Dick:] Anything you can say I can say faster

[Barbara:] I can say anything faster than you

[Dick:] Noyoucan't

[Barbara:] YesIcan

[Dick:] Noyoucan't

[Barbara:] YesIcan

[Dick:] Noyoucan't

[Barbara:] YesIcan

[Dick:] Noyoucan't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can! Yes, I can!

[Dick:] I can jump a hurdle

[Barbara:] I can wear a girdle

[Dick:] I can knit a sweater

[Barbara:] I can fill it better

[Dick:] I can do most anything

[Barbara:] Can you bake a pie?

[Dick:] No

[Barbara:] Neither can I

[Dick:] Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter

[Barbara:] I can sing anything sweeter than you

[Dick:] No, you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can

[Dick:] No, you can't

[Barbara:] Oh, yes, I can

[Dick:] No, you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can

[Dick:] No, you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can

[Dick:] No, you can't, can't, can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can, can, can, can

[Dick:] No, you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can

[Alternate lyrics:]

[Verse:]  
I'm superior, you're inferior I'm the big attraction, you're the small I'm the major one, you're the minor one I can beat you shootin', that's not all

[Barbara:] Anything you can sing, I can sing louder I can sing anything louder than you

[Dick:] No you can't

[Barbara:] Yes I can

[Dick:] No you can't

[Barbara:] Yes I can

[Dick:] No you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can! Yes, I can!

[Dick:] Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper I can buy anything cheaper than you

[Dick:] Fifty cents

[Barbara:] Forty cents

[Dick:] Thirty cents

[Barbara:] Twenty cents

[Dick:] No you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can! Yes, I can!

[Dick:] I could be a racer, quite a steeplechaser

[Barbara:] I can jump a hurdle even in my girdle

[Dick:] I can open any safe

[Barbara:] Without being caught?

[Dick:] Yes

[Barbara:] That's what I thought

[Barbara:] Anything you can dig, I can dig deeper I can dig anything deeper than you

[Dick:] Thirty feet

[Barbara:] Forty feet

[Dick:] Fifty feet

[Barbara:] Sixty feet

[Dick:] No you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can! Yes, I can!

[Barbara:] Anyone you can lick, I can lick faster I can lick anyone faster than you

[Dick:] With your fist

[Barbara:] With my feet

[Dick:] With your feet

[Barbara:] With an axe

[Dick:] No you can't

[Barbara:] Yes, I can! Yes, I can!

[Barbara:] Any school where you went I could be master I could be master much faster than you

[Dick:] Can you spell?

[Barbara:] No I can't

[Dick:] Can you add?

[Barbara:] No I can't

[Dick:] Can you teach?

[Barbara:] Yes, I can! Yes, I can!

We both stopped and looked at the others. They wore serious expressions and took one glance looking at one another before dropping to the ground laughing. I glared at their laughter but Dick soon joined in. His adorable and goofy laugh had me cracking up in seconds. He pulled me to the ground where he was breathing heavily. We only breathed out a few giggles. The others were already up by the time me and Dick stopped giggling and laughing. He got up and put his arm down. I grabbed it and he picked me up. He pulled me in a hug.

"So. Who's next?" Wally said cracking his knuckles. He was vibrating, I could tell. Kaldur went to the hat and pulled a name. He was about to say it, when the inner comm stopped him.

"Team. Report to mission room." We all looked at each other. I nodded and started skipping towards the mission room. Megan came up from behind me skipping. Her skipping was more... Euthaustic. She came next to me and smiled. I heard the patter of feet behind me. Rocket and Artemis came skipping up to us two. I laughed at the sight of Artemis skipping. She payed no attention to me though, and continued to skip freely. The boys jogged to keep up with us girls, shaking their heads. Even Connor was giving off a weird look to Megan. Once inside, I stopped smiling and put on my serious face. Batman stood there, arms crossed, his usual scowl on.

"Two Face has escaped from Arkam again. I trust you to capture him. I would go myself, but the league told me this was a good way to get you kids up to date with the villains today. Don't die and everything will be fine," he said. I found that mainly going towards me and Dick. We all ran to get changed. The girls going to the girls locker room, the boys going to the boys locker room. I took out my Batgirl costume and was ready to change. Rocket came up behind me.

"I'm glad you are part of the team. I have never seen Robin this happy!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. I frowned. 'He is never happy here?' I started changing slowly, making sure I was getting everything on right on that complicated costume. Or that's what I'm going with at the moment. Honestly, what Rocket just said surprised me. He is always happy and jumpy. It was a... Robin thing. I don't really know how to explain it. I shrugged and ran back towards the mission room. 'Everyone is already there.' Once upon seeing me, we all walked towards the Bio-Ship. It was big and red and HUGE! I only ever heard Robin talking about it. I came aboard and sat down at one of the seats next to Dick. As soon as I sat down, seat belts came up and rapped themselves around me. I squeaked. Dick chuckled and I smacked the back of his head.

"Coordinates received. We are on our way." Robin said into a comm link in his ear. He pulled up the place on his hologram on his glove. The blue light shined its brightest. He checked the points. Megan, who was sitting in the Bio-Ship control seat, began moving the ship fast. It zoomed up and slowed down only a few times to let birds fly across safely. We landed on the roof of Gotham Juvenile Detention Center. I watched Dick's features grew tense. 'He practically lived here for a year,' I thought. I came up and hugged him.

"Its okay. As soon as we leave here we can go home." He smiled and hugged me to. I took a breath and walked downstairs to where that creep was hiding. Why is he in Juvi? 'I don't know. He's just weird.'

A/n: so yea. Here it is. READ AND REVIEW FOOL! And if I pass one hundred this chapter with reviews, you guys get a special chapter:) OH! And I'm grounded Friday. So don't expect an update then. 


	13. Jason?

Dick Grayson (1st Robin)  
[ ] You are male [ ] You are the eldest of your siblings [ ] You are in gymnastics/know some acrobatic moves [ ] You love the circus (Clowns creep me out.)  
[x] You have lost someone precious to you in death [x] You are caring and kind [x] You wear/enjoy briefs instead of boxers [x] You live with one parent/guardian [x] You say "Holy _" a lot [ ] You have had many girlfriends/boyfriends (Heh, he's a playa.)  
[x] You have quit a team before [x] You have made a name for yourself [x] You have blue eyes [ ] You have black hair TOTAL: 8

Jason Todd (2nd Robin)  
[ ] You are male [x] You are the second eldest of your siblings [ ] You own a gun [x] You have failed at something [ ] You have had a near-death experience [X] You are headstrong and moody [x] You make rash decisions [x] You have inner turmoil no one understands [x] You have a grudge against someone [x] You aren't afraid to get your hands dirty [X ] You are out for revenge [x] You prefer to work alone [x] You have blue eyes [ ] You have red hair TOTAL: 10

Tim Drake (3rd Robin)  
[ ] You are male [ ] You are the third eldest of your siblings [ ] You come from a wealthy family [X] You idolize someone [X ] You think things through [x] You are intelligent and quick to think [X] You are good a figuring out puzzles [X ] You are a leader [X] You get good grades [X] You fight with your younger sibling(s) a lot [X] You lose your temper easily sometimes [X ] Your favorite color is red [X] You have blue eyes [ ] You have black hair TOTAL: 10

Stephanie Brown (4th Robin)  
[x] You are female [ ] You are the fourth eldest of your siblings [X ] You don't get along with your father(my step father is my father now!)  
[X ] You father has been in jail(birth father, not my nice step)  
[x] You are impulsive [ ] You have dated someone from your same team (job/sports/etc.)  
[X] You always feel you have something to prove [ ] You have had a child [X ] You change your appearance often [x] You can play with the boys just as easily as with the girls [ ] You have seriously thought about faking your own death [X] You have blue eyes [X ] You have blond hair TOTAL: 9

Damian Wayne (5th Robin)  
[ ] You are male [ ] You are the youngest of your siblings [ ] You belong to a wealthy blood-line [X] You are short [X] You are mature for your age [x] You are always angry/easily annoyed [X ] You fight a lot, whether verbaly or physically [X ] Your parents are/have been divorced [ ] You curse a lot [X] You admire your father [ ] You live with only your father [x] You like cats [X] You have blue eyes [ ] You have black hair TOTAL: 8

I'm either Tim or Jason. Huh. I always thought that I would be Stephanie or Dick... My eyes actually change color. They can be green, gray, blue, hazel, mixture. Its kinda cool but freaks others out. So if you want to do this and see which Robin you are then paste and copy in a review and do it. I wanna see EVERYONE'S results.

A/n: okay. That wasn't all for your guys' special chapter. We get to see a fight and Robin and Batgirl beat Two-Face down. Who doesn't like fights? Dude, guys, thanks for all the reviews:) we hit a hundred!

Dedicated:

TheNextBatgirl: this girl is so amazing. When I or her need something or someone to talk to, we call or text or PM. I love her so much:)

DrakesChick: thank you Linda! I love updating this story and when you gave your comment 'you deserve one hundred reviews' I was like awwww. But your's and Tori's stories are much better than mine in general. If there was a young justice and Batman story competition, Linda you won Young Justice and Tori would win Batman.

FudoTwin17: Guess what? Another update X)

shayeczko: I'm Polish and proud of it to:) that's why I used Polish instead of Spanish like one of my friends suggested.

BestestSuperIsBatman: I know Batman doesn't like other heroes in his city! Sorry! It just... Worked. Plus he was ticked about it in the last chapter so its okay I guess... IT WORKED!

Celestrialstarynight: hahahahahahaha! Your review cracked me up. *sighs* oh Lord it was funny.

Comic-Surge: so somehow you reviewed chapter 2 and 12? Hm? I see what you did there and I never said you couldn't use it!

GangsterGirl-Crush: I am so sorry! I said I would be getting back to you but I never did! I kinda forgot I was PMing someone until I was checking over my Emails and saw your name down! Ah! I'm such a terrible person :( this chapter I hope makes you forgive me...

Me: Hi! Well. I'm stuck at home and not going to school due to a foot injury that enables me to put on a shoe. So I thought I would update.

Trish: she did. And she doesn't own anything but a purple toe!

Me: BRAT! Get back here!

Trish: AHHHHH!

On with the story!

Babs POV:

I walked down the stairs leading into the main room. Everyone but Dick behind me. He was in front, watching over the area. ' I'm worried about him. Two-Face doesn't necessarily like him..' Actually. Now that I think of it, he hates Robin. We stopped ten feet from getting into the hall. I looked at Kaldur. But something in my head made me gasp.

'Everyone online?' I heard Megan say. 'Why is she in my head?' Miss Martian pumped her palm on her forehead.

'Hello Megan! Its so the villain can't hear us plan an attack. Sorry Batgirl!' I groaned. So now she will be able to hear what I'm thinking. Great.

'Don't be square Babs. Its not just her that can hear your thoughts,' I heard Artemis now. 'Wonderful.'

'Yea Beautiful! I can hear you and you can hear me!' Wally intervened. I was about to whack him upside the head, but Robin beat me to it.

'IDIOT! We need to focus on the mission, not your lack of getting a date!' Robin hissed inside all of our heads. I chuckled.

'So the plan is...' Aqualad explained.

"Who the heck are you guys?" A voice from behind me said. I turned around and found myself staring into a kid's face. He was maybe seven. Or eight. He had extremely messy dark red, nearly dark brown, hair and pale blue eyes. He was short and extremely skinny. He had mud on his face and his clothes were two sizes to big. He glared at us.

"Well I'm Batgirl," I said aloud to the boy. He rolled his eyes.

"I live in Gotham. Of course I know who you and Robin are," he retorted, pointing to Dick. "I met the others. You know, like THE GREEN GIRL WHO IS FLOATING!" He barked. I wrapped my hands around his mouth.

'He's going to blow our cover!' Superboy bellowed. The boy squirmed in my arms and punched my side. I let go immediately.

"I want answers!" He yelled. 'I think he's just scared guys,' I thought. Kaldur nodded. Robin bent down and sat on the ground next to the boy. He relaxed.

"You said you knew me and Batgirl already, so no need to introduce ourselves. See," Dick looked at Wally. "This is Kidflash. He has bright red hair and talks a lot." Wally turned red.

"DUDE!" He threw his hands up in the air. Robin ignored him.

"And the green girl is Miss Martian. She's nice and cares for all of her friends." She beamed a happy smile. "That is Superboy, the tall and grumpy but strong guy." He pointed to Superboy. I don't think Dick is noticing how the boy's face is looking. It looks like the boy wants to hurt him. "That's Aqualad. He likes to swim. And that's Artemis, she has long hair. And the one that looks like a magician is Zatanna." He turned back to the kid. "And see that one. Her name is Rocket. She is the protégé of Icon." The little boy sneered evilly and pounced out of the reach of Dick. In his attempt to escape, he kicked Robin in the nose.

"And I'm Jason Todd! Welcome to Juvi!" Laughter rang out from the boy's running figure. I gasped and turned my attention to Dick. He got up.

"Yea. I seemed to forget that we are in Juvi." He said. I nodded. We all continued walking. We came down the hall where Jason left out of. 'That kid sure was weird.' I thought. 'Juvi must be terrible to a kid.'

'It is.' Robin sighed. I glanced worriedly at him. He payed no attention though.

'How would you know Robin?' Artemis asked. Robin sped up his walking. Making me speed up to catch up with him. As I was hurrying so was Rocket. And when rocket came up to us, Aqualad was hot on her trial. The others followed their leader.

'I've been here.' He said. I pulled him in a side hug. He returned the favor. The others gasped.

'BUT! You have to be a kid criminal to go to this place! Were you a bad kid Robin?' Zatanna asked. That triggered something in me. Whenever anyone asked that, I blew. Its probably because of the fact that Juvi is written on Dick's permanent record that he's not allowed to do all the things I can. I mean if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't even be able to walk in the police station. Everyone always thinks just because you went to Juvi you are a bad kid.

'ITS EITHER THAT OR THE ORPHANAGE PLACED YOU THERE BECAUSE THEY DON'T HAVE ENOUGH ROOM FOR YOU ANYMORE!' I screamed. Everyone winced including me. Dick blushed a pink color. I mouthed sorry to him. His mouth gave a quick smile before turning into a frown. Indicating he forgave me. The others slowed down. I stopped and pulled Dick to a stop to. The team all watched each other, making hand motions in the air.

'Robin?' I thought. No answer.

'Robin?' Again. No answer.

'DICK!' No answer. 'Did they take me out of the mind link?'

Dick's POV:

Barbara pulled me back. I stopped and watched the team. I felt Miss Martian pull Batgirl from the link.

'Robin? Did Batgirl use to be an orphan?' Miss Martian asked.

'NO! That's not even the reason she blew up at Zatanna for either!' I yelled. 'Its not the reason at all.'

'Then what is it! We just became friends and then she yells at me! What the heck!' Zatanna thought.

'Because! One of her best friends is an orphan! Because one of her best friends watched his family get murdered! Because one of her best friends CAN'T BE LIKE HER! THERE WAS'NT ENOUGH ROOM IN THE ORPANAGE SO THEY SENT THE KID TO JUVI!' My voice got louder at every word. Aqualad placed a hand on my shoulder.

'Is this boy your best friend too?' He asked. 'Because maybe that is the reason you both feel this way.' My eye twitched.

'Are you oblivious!' My thought screeched. 'Who's her best friend?'

'You.' Wally thought.

'Who's a guy that's her best friend?'

'You.' Thought Artemis.

'Who's the boy THAT BROUGHT IT UP!'

'You!' Zatanna yelled.

"So now you need to make her say she's sorry! I did nothing wrong this time!" She said aloud.

"I can't make her do anything!" I protested. Barbara looked at us funny. "And if you were wondering why she blew up at you. Ask her! I'll give her permission to tell you all!" I stomped off. I know this Juvi inside out. Its probably because I lived here for over a year.

Babs POV:

Robin stomped off. I watched him go. I turned my attention back to the team.

"So?" Zatanna put her arms on her hips.

"So?" I questioned.

"Care to explain?" She replied.

"I don't know what to explain! You guys were the ones that shunned me from the link remember?" Miss Martian looked away from me guiltily when I looked at her. My eyes went back from the rest of them. Suddenly I could see the fight they had. The arguing, the screaming, the pain radiating off of Dick's body.

"I just showed you the memory. Sorry I decluded you, can you explain now?" She asked sweetly. I sighed and sat on the ground, the others following suit.

"That boy that I was talking about, my best friend, you all know to." I said. They looked at me confused.

"How?" Artemis said, leaning against the wall.

"Because that boy is Robin."

Dick's POV:

I felt like a jerk. A loser. But mostly a jerk. I walked around freely. Checking in the rooms for any sign of Two-Face. I checked all the rooms but came to a stop on the last door. My old door. There was still my blood on it from the time this twelve year old delinquent bashed my head against it. Attempting to make me realize that this was 'his hall.' I felt water brim my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. I opened the door. How cliche would it be if I found Two-Face inside? I didn't, but I still walked in. The room was covered in dust. My old bed wasn't made and the lamp next to it, which I would use at night to read which bugged the heck out of my roommate, was busted. It was most likely thrown into a wall, or dropped for the matter. Seeing the place made my stomach turn. ' I wonder which sad chap lived in this room now?' I heard footsteps enter the room. I turned around, seeing Jason Todd.

"What are you doing in my room?" He said, stomping to where I was.

"Don't worry. This was my room too." I said. 'Why did I say that? Its not like I'm going to know this boy after today.' Jason looked at me sadly.

"Then you know what Juvi is like." It wasn't a question. It was something that was assumed. I nodded. Jason sat on my old bed, and I sat down too.

"So Robin the Boy Wonder was a criminal?" He asked. Right now he sounded so innocent. Not like he did when I was introducing my team. I shook my head. "Orphan?" I nodded. The boy hugged me.

"Thanks Jason. But I thought you didn't like me."

"No. I do. Its just that the green chick was trying to read my mind." I laughed in spite of myself. 'This boy reminds me of... Well me.' I noticed that his hair would get darker due to the lack of light. And if he didn't get light soon, that his hair, his red hair, would soon turn black. Just like my light brown hair did. Now its the blackest color. I heard a gun click and turned my attention to the door. 'Two-Face.' I jumped off the bed as did Jason.

"What do you want!" I growled. I got in a fighting stance.

"Oh you know. I was trying to get myself a son to be my sidekick, because you know Batman has you and Bratgirl." He twirled the gun between his fingers. I reached for something in my utility belt, and pulled out a Bird-A-Rang. I flung it at the gun. It exploded and he dropped it. He turned his attention to his hand. Big mistake. I ran at him and kicked him in the stomach. The man hit his back against the wall and landed in a heap. He got up. I punched him in his face and placed a knock out gas bomb on his shoulder. I reached for my gas mask. 'Only one.' I hurriedly placed it on the confused Jason Todd and placed my hand on my Comm Link.

"Robin to Batgirl. I am in a closed space with Two-Face and Jason. I just placed a knock out gas bomb on Two-face, I only have one mask and Jason is using it. I'm in room 10-B12. Hurry... The... Bomb... Just... Exploded." Two-Face fell to the ground. The bomb did its job. But I felt my lungs fill in with the gas. My head felt light headed and I fell to the ground.

Jason's POV:

Robin fell to the ground after putting the gas mask on me. I gasped and after the gas cleared, I rushed to take off the mask. After getting it off, I ran to Robin. I checked his pulse. Good. Next I checked Two-Face, I hope he did die. No. He lived. I took the gun out of his hand and put it under my beds pillow. I sighed and sat criss cross next to the teenager's body.

Babs POV:

I rushed to the room that Dick told me before he went unconscious.. I left the others back in the hall way stunned. 'Please be alright.' I said over in my head. 'He has to be.' I reassured myself. I ran even faster at the thought of Two-Face waking up before him and killing him in his sleep. Dirty son of a gun. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I flung to the door and opened it swiftly. Jason was sitting beside Dick, cradling his head in his lap. I sighed but jogged to the both of them. Jason relaxed upon seeing me. I took Dick's hand in mine. 'Please be okay.' Something in the edge of my sight started to move. Two-Face. I let go of Robin's hand and I kicked Two-Face in the jaw from my position on the ground. He sank back to the ground. I took out some rope from my utility belt and wrapped the creep up with it. He swayed slightly. Dick started to stir also. I dropped to my knees in front of him, Jason to his right.

"You okay, Jay?" Robin said getting up without opening his eyes. He clutched his head. He then slowly peeled hi eyes open.

"I'm fine, Robin." The others ran in and saw Two-Face tied up and me and Jason surrounding Robin. Half of them took Two-Face outside of the building and handed them to the police, while the other half stayed with us. The half that stayed with us were all the girls. Robin got up.

"Let's go. I am SO tired of this place." He groaned. Jason looked at him sadly. I walked up to Robin and elbowed him. He glared at me but I pointed to Jason.

"Hey. Don't be sad. We will come and visit soon okay? We visit places like these a lot." He said. He scooped Jason in a hug. Jason smiled and laughed. It brought a smile on my face. 'My honey is good with kids.' I cooed.

'He sure is.' Artemis replied. GAH!

A/n: that was longer than the others right? I can't tell because my phone doesn't tell me how many words I type... I question its intelligence sometimes.

READ AND REVIEW FOOL!  
Oh! And guess what? I'll give you another survey to do in the next chapter but in this one is...

Would you like it if Zatanna and Barbara totally hated each other?

[ ] Yes [ ] No [ ] Only if cake is involved.

Now review punks! 


	14. this is weird and unpredicted

A/n: *snickers* for who ever voted yesterday I want to tell you that it doesn't matter what you say X) I'm going to keep them friends for now! But soon(I have an EXTREMELY good plan that's coming soon) she will be all 'wah wah wah' and shiz. So without further ado...

Dedicated:

TheNextBatgirl: YOU KEEP GIVING PEOPLE INFO ON ME WOMEN! I need to keep a secret identity! And if I can't, well. I can be persuasive. }:D *pulls out screwdriver* that update on Fighter was AMAZING! Give me an A. Give me a M. And give me the other letters to! A-Z-I-N-G!

DrakesChick: you had the final vote if they should be friends or not. You said 'no.' Your word is law until I find a loop hole. And don't worry about not reviewing yesterday, my last day of school is this Wednesday and I have all the time for you to review! So where did you go for your field trip? I got to admit, now I'm curious.

FudoTwin17: when are you going to update Killing Sorrows? I know you do it when you are sad but I like the story. So I'm not saying get sad to update, but keep it in mind... I DO READ IT!

Comic-Surge: I love the helpful hints you gave and give me. I stick them to the back of my mind to use later... They tend to drown in my head though... So... Yea.

Celestrialstarynight: I am sorry about my review for your story. You just can't use my idea without saying something lady! *laughs* but I might let you use them later!

BestestSuperIsBatman: you review every chapter! Do you know how extremely awful that is! *hugs til you can't breathe*

Ceci: where have you been? I was like waited years! No, maybe just three four days. Can you read in English and understand it? If so, can you type in English because my phone is stupid and likes to say 'error' when something is in a different language?

Me: Skyler!

Skyler(BFF's fake name): what?

Me: young justice!

Skyler: *freaking out* WHERE IS ROBIN AND BATGIRL!

Me: hehe. I lied. Its coming on later though. I own nothing for now.

Skyler:

On with the story!

Babs POV:

We came back to base, flying in the Bio-Ship. I sighed and placed my hands on my temple. I was starting to get a migraine. I huffed out in annoyance. I looked at the others, but they are watching Dick like a hawk. I glared at them. The only one who saw was Zatanna. The raven haired girl whispered something, and then I felt fuzzy. I wanted to yell, to scream, to bite, to fight.

'Calm down. You don't need to have an anxiety attack.' Zatanna said. 'Is this a mind link?' I asked. I got no response.

'It only works when you think of me talking. What is up with Robin? I have never seen him so... Upset.' I moved my dark green eyes to meet him. He didn't seem upset to me. All he was doing was trying to hack something.

'He looks fine to me,' I said thinking about Zatanna singing from earlier. She sighed.

'He is. Whenever he hacks something that doesn't need to be and he stays in one place for hours at a time, he is upset.' She said. I couldn't believe it. She knew every single way the signs of him being mad and I didn't.

'Really? I'll check it out Zee, thank you.' She nodded and thought of a quick welcome before ending the chat. I glanced at my boyfriend. 'How much do I not know?'

Breeeaaaakkkkkkk lllllliiiiinnnnneeeeee!

I sat on the roof of Wayne Enterprise. My feet swinging softly over the edge. I was out on patrol and nothing happened yet. 'This is sooooo boring.' I layed down on the concrete. I was tired over the mission earlier. Actually, I haven't had a good night sleep since Friday. OH CRAP! I jumped up and dusted myself off. I was suppose to meet Tori, Linda and MiMi in the Cafe twenty minutes ago. I ran behind a brick wall that was built on top of the tallest building in Gotham. I checked my utility belt and found what I was looking for. 'A clothes pack.' I opened it and a dark purple T-Shirt and jean shorts fell out. Soon followed by a matching pair of Converse shoes. I grabbed the items and quickly changed. 'It only took me four minutes to change.' I hopped down the side of the building. I felt the familiar feel of the wind in my scalp. I reached for my belt.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I left the belt on the roof. Seriously? I am going to die by being stupid and falling off of a building. I braced myself for the fall. I am going to leave Dick like his parents left him. NO! It wouldn't be fair to him. Instead of freely falling, I tried to navigate my body. I twisted and turned and finally grabbed on a window seal. I sighed in relief. 'Now how do I get down?' I waited there, my fingers nearly slipping, thinking about how I would get down. I pressed the Comm link I always left in my ear.

"Uh. Robin?" I said. I heard static. 'You better be alright Boy Blunder.' I threatened. My pinkie finger fell from the window. Then my index and middle. I only had one hand that was still there. It grasped for life.

"Batman?" I choked on a sob. 'I don't want to die today. My life is finally going perfect.' Nothing. My hand slipped on the newly pouring water from the sky. I let go. It was a long way down, but I would still see it as solemn. I started to cry. 'Who is here to see it anyways?' I felt impact. But not the way I expected it. It wasn't from the bottom with great force like I originally thought. It was from my back. Back? Did Bruce or Dick catch me? No. I really doubted it. I crashed through a window and landed in a bathroom. Wayne Enterprise has one fancy bathroom. I looked up and saw Dick. His entire body was all purple and blood was starting to form. He smiled at me, showing bloody teeth. I gasped. 'What the-?'

Dick's POV:

The entire team, minus Batgirl who stormed off earlier, was dealing with a Bane crisis. I wanted to follow Barbara, but Bruce wouldn't allow me. I looked at Wally being smashed into the ground and going limp. Now its just me and Zatanna. The others unconscious in a heap behind me. Zatanna threw a spell at the drug dealing creep. But he grabbed her by the neck and choked her out. I sighed and threw a Bird-A-Rang at his tube. He moved away just in time. He glared at me and marched his over sized body to me. I felt my throat choking on spit that was trying to go down. I gulped. He really was ten times bigger than me. He grabbed me by my cape and flung me to a wall as fast and hard as he could. I yelled. He only smirked in response. I got up, clutching my rib cage. I tried to throw a gas pellet at him but he jerked my hand upwards. I heard the sickening crack that indicated that it was indeed broken. Bane punched me in the face. Thank fully not hard enough to break my nose. 'I need to stop him, quick.' I jumped onto his back and took the tube out. Venom flowed out of it like water from a river after massive raining. I smiled, thinking it was the end. Boy was I wrong. Bane took me in his hands and threw me with his last amount of strength into a building. That's when I saw the others stir awake. It was Kaldur that looked in the sky at me.

"ROBIN!" He screamed, attempting to reach out for me. I continued flying in the air. I felt my rib cage get hit with sudden force, then I crashed in a window. Tiny glass fragments impeded itself into my skin. I saw red. I thought it was blood until it moved and got up. Barbara? I smiled as she looked at me. 'I think she may have been falling and I saved her.' I tried to sit up, but she pushed me back in a lying position. I hissed in pain. She looked down at me with a frown. Miss Martian came flying through the broken window I caused. The green girl gasped she dropped to the ground. I sat up immediately when I saw her arm. 'DANG IT! I thought I did everything alright.' I ripped off a piece of clothe from my cape. The two girls looked at me confused on what to do. I scooted towards the martian and bent her arm in a ninety degree angle. She cried in pain. I wrapped it up. Barbara hit the side of my head. I glared at her.

"Really! She came to check on you because you look like you came from the dead and you fix her sprained arm?" She giggled. I nodded. Wally came running in from the window with Artemis shaking in his hands. He dropped her and ran to me. I must look awful! Superboy jumped in holding Aqualad. Zatanna and Rocket came in flying. The girls instantly gasped. Yea. I must. The room started spinning and I fell to my knees, and entire pool of blood surrounded my lean body. I took in a sharp amount of air before I fell limp from blood lose.

A/n: not the best but it leads into what I want to do and it won't work unless he is already injured. Next poll!

Why are pickles purple?

[ ]They are?  
[ ] Because they were sexually harassed [ ] Because his father is an eggplant [ ] Its none of your business as to what color the pickle is. 


	15. Small

A/n: HOLY ALPHABET BATMAN! THERE WAS ARTEMIS. THERE WAS WALLY! THERE WAS LIAN! Sorry I just was... Wow...me sound stupid X) so my last day of school is this Wednesday so YEA! No more Earth Science! Don't get me wrong I love science. Not the science you sit down and take notes about. Blah, who knew Earth was SOOOOOO boring? I like when I get to do stuff. Like last year when I was the leader who did and suggested crap , I was like the personal test dummy and it was great! I even did science camp and built a robot that actually worked... I think it worked? Well thanks to all that reviewed and its starting to get a little tough to say and type and come up with new things, but you all know who its dedicated to. I will continue next chapter with who and why its dedicated to you. But for now I wanna continue with the story!

Me: did you see yesterdays episode?

Skyler: yes! For the hundredth time yes!

Me: party pooper. No cake for you.

Skyler: you give me that cake or you own nothing!

Me: I don't actually have cake!

Skyler: well I guess you don't own shiz!

Me: but I have the plot!

Skyler: whatever. Just update already because you are just typing what I say so it works out for you, I'm not really saying this in real life.

Me: true X) so very true. But don't let them *looks at readers* CRAP! They know! Get Dick!

Dick: *walks in eating an apple* what?

Me: hurt the readers!

Dick:*stops chewing on apple* why? They are the ones that opened up this crap to read. *throws apple core away*

Me:you threw away the best part! *phone rings and the old batman theme song music comes on* *answers* Hello?

Tori: YOU WEIRD GIRL!

Me: shut up. ON WITH THE STORY!

Babs POV:

Dick fell to the ground with a thump and I gasped. An entire pool of the familiar dark red crimson color surrounded his appeared to be sleeping body. It was a lot and I didn't even want to see his back side. I tried to push him off a piece of glass he was laying on, but I think I did more harm then I did good. I looked at Megan with pleading eyes. Maybe she can levitate him to the Bio-Ship. 'Where ever it may be.' Zatanna dropped to her knees beside me. She looked at him and frowned. His arm was bent in weird ways and his ankle looked terrible.

"Xif sih senob!" She cried. Dick's arm started to fold back in its original position. She did the same with his ankle. My boyfriend started to squirm and his masks' eyes opened up. I held his hand to my face and he winced in pain. I breathed in relief of him awakening, but I knew it sounded shaky. I always sound shaky when someone I love gets hurt. I pumped my hand on my face. 'The cafe!' I am such an idiot. I needed to let them know I couldn't come. I glanced back down at Dick. I took out a tissue from his utility belt and whipped his bloody mouth. He smirked at me. I wanted to slap him but I knew it would only make me seem cruel. But later when no one was around I was going to slap the Romanian out of him. And that's half of him. I smiled at the thought. Robin stood up.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. He rolled his eyes. He shrugged.

"Can I go to the Bio-Ship? You know I kind of want to lay down? And not on hard wood floor?" Is he being smart with me? 'Eh. Its cute when he does it.' I and the others tried to help him to the ship but he protested it. I sighed and stopped trying to help. He moved in the ship doors followed by us.

10 minutes later

I sat in the infirmary with everyone around Robin. He was in black basketball shorts and a black baggy T-Shirt with bandages on his rib cage. I was in a bed next to him with wrapped hands. I sighed but laughed at the most ridiculous joke Wally said. We all laughed and chuckled. Wally smiled the biggest.. That Dork, I bet he thinks we laughed WITH him when we are laughing AT him. Dork. I took out my phone and found a message.

L. Uh! Babs? You were suppose to meet us an HOUR ago. WTF?

Oh Linda. I'm sorry.

I frowned. Dick saw me and took out his cell phone. I shook my head in confusion. He quickly typed something and shut his phone down.

D. Just go.

I smiled and nodded.

"Bye guys. I'll be back later." I said getting up and waving.

"Bye."

"Later."

"Have fun."

"Adios Muchacho."

"Lates."

I nodded and left the room. I walked to the Zeta-Tube but was stopped when Batman came out of the shadows.

"We need to talk about your... Error." I gulped. 'Crap.'

A/n: short I know.

Can cabbages speak spanish?

[ ] No

[ ] Yes

[ ]Spanish is a language people speak?

[ ] Who created marshmallows? 


	16. You know who its Dedicated to :

A/n: SUMMER! ITS FINALLY HERE! YES! OH LORD YES! Now I am bored so I decided' GO AND UPDATE!' So I will and shiz. You all know who its dedicated to. I shouldn't have to tell you bra,or bro. Which ever one you are...

Skyler: I like scissors!

Me: I dislike peppers!

Skyler: I dislike hugs!

Me: I like hatchets!

Skyler: I like cell phones!

Me: I dislike disclaimers!

Skyler: what's that?

Me: *face palm* wonderful vocabulary! It means I own crap.

Skyler: OH! ... Haha

Me: feel stupid?

Skyler: *nods*

Me:*pats on back* you will be fine, child!

Skyler: what are you talking about!

Me: well I am older!

Skyler: SIX HOURS!

On with the story!

Babs POV:

I gulped at Batman.

"I need to go right now.. May this wait til later?" I asked sweetly. 'Rule number one- Do NOT piss off Batman.' He glared at me and nervously looked him up and down. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please?" I repeated. His glare turned softer.

"Okay. But I WILL come back to this conversation when you get back." I nodded and squeezed the Batman out of him. I ran to the Zeta-Tube and waited for my molecules to be spread. The familiar sensation filled my body and soon I found myself in Crime Alley. 'I don't like this place.' I shuddered and now wished I came outside in forty degree weather with more appropriate clothing. I cursed at my pajama shorts and overly large T. I wrapped my arms around myself, but then I slipped my arms in my shirt. My arms gave me warmth inside, but I wished the same for my bare legs. I walked out of the Alley and on to the busy street. Millions of cars passed me, but thought nothing of the teenager walking alone in Gotham at night. Who cares?

I walked in the nearly empty cafe and looked around. I finally spotted MiMi's head, its blonde! Its like a freaking light bulb! It would be a shame if I didn't recognize her in a room filled with brunettes and black haired people. I strutted over at the others, a little bounce in my step. I reached the table, all of them drinking hot chocolate. 'They bought one for me.' There sitting beside Tori was a full hot chocolate mug. I sat down and they all looked at me. I smiled.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm-" I began. Linda held her hand up but didn't make eye contact with me.

"Don't say anything Babs. You left us after school alone when my mom was suppose to pick us up to work on Tuesday's challenge. I don't know where you went, but I don't care. You are here now." Linda said. 'I forgot.' God, I'm such a terrible friend. I sighed and rubbed the back of my eyes. It burns. I took a deep sip of the chocolate. The others looked at me.

"What?" I asked awkwardly. They rubbed their necks.

"Well now that you and Dick are a couple... 'tlikeandwantstodateyou. Its bad," MiMi said in all but a rush. I waved my hand.

"Say it slower, Blondie." I said. She glared at me and I looked away from her. That girls glare scares EVERYONE! She smiled. Tori placed her hand on top of mine. Instead of glancing at the floor I was watching her now with full interest.

"Ever since you and Dick have been going out, what since Sunday? Yea. And its Tuesday. Dick has been tortured at school by Kevin. Like fist fights." Tori explained, eyes trained on me. I looked away. 'Dick never told me this!' I figured I was now going to have to kill him. I sighed. 'Of course my little bird. Do not tell your best friend or girlfriend about your problems.' I huffed and the others looked at me.

"Don't turn psycho on us Babs!" MiMi said which earned a short laugh from us all. I glared at her playfully and slapped her shoulder. She punched me in response. I rubbed my arm. 'If I didn't know better, all of them have what it takes to be a Superhero. Of course Batman would hang me by the chandelier, but its an idea.' I smirked.

"So, what are we doing for Villain day?" I asked. We all looked around. Tori was eyeing MiMi. Those two have a mind link, I SWEAR IT!

"I know what MiMi can be!" MiMi glared at Tori. But Tori just called the waitress. "Four chocolate cakes please?" The waitress nodded.

"Shoot," Linda said. We all looked at Tori eagerly. She grinned like a mad man.

"MiMi has no choice in this. You ARE going to be Harley!" Tori squeaked. Linda and I glanced at each other. 'Why? That makes no sense!'

"Why?" Linda said, scarfing down the chocolate cake that just arrived. MiMi turned a deep shade of red and sunk down in her seat.

"No matter that. Fine Tori, but what are you guys going to be?" MiMi said turning back to her original shade.

"I'll be CatWoman! Babs can be Poison Ivy, and Linda can be... I RAN OUT OF FEMALE VILLAINS!" Tori screeched. Everyone around us turned to stare with evil looks. Tori waved at them all before we went back to the conversation at hand.

"Who said I have to be female?" Linda challenged. 'Then who are you going to be?' I thought. Linda tapped her chin. "I can be ScareCrow! Or Joker!" She said happily.

"Okay. Its settled! Villains UNITE!" I put my hand in the middle of the table and everyone followed suit. We broke apart and all skipped towards the exit. 'This is going to be awful!'I smiled. My phone vibrated.

You are still in trouble Barbara. But it is getting late. I'll have a talk with you tomorrow.

Oh CRAP! Angry Daddy!Bats at your service. I chuckled and said goodbye before lamely walking into my house and starting on the costume.

A/n: any girl villains that I have not used that Linda can be? Thank you! I ran out by looking at looks and how they act. I think I did well enough.. If you guys want to hear my Harley Impression, its on YouTube under my name Batmanfan2400. If you do, leave a comment. It doesn't even have to be nice. 


	17. I gave away our biggest secret

A/n: hey guys! Did anyone see that episode? It was amazing! I was jumping up and down when they got Batgirl. But if you didn't, ignore my fandom talking. So I had a lot of help and I was going to use Killer Frost before Linda reviewed for herself. She wants Talia, so I'm going to give it to her.

Dedicated:

TheNextBatgirl: The dress you had looked so cute on you! You need to leave your hair down. Now what shoes are you wearing? It is an important attachment! Almost as important as the dress it self!

DrakesChick: You keep telling your readers to come and read my chicken scrap when they can easily check out your stories, which, by the way are much better than my chicken scrap. Talia is Bad isn't she?

FudoTwin17: Fine writer. Psh. Whatever. Just update Killing Sorrows. Opps. That's like me telling you to have a bad day X) okay. Don't update. Ignore what I say! I'm a blonde!

Celestrialstarynight: It was extremely funny when I came and sued you! 400 cookies I think not. Now ice cream? Sounds legit.

BestestSuperIsBatman: Keep your awful meter flowing! It is needed in this world. It seems like all the awful people are on fanfiction... Hmm... I wonder.

GGCharms: I'm so flattered! I guess this is just how it is. Zs said that she doesn't like Robin and Zatanna anymore based on this story and you are saying that you normally don't read Romance. I am just so happy that you liked mine enough.

Thank you for all the people who watched my Harley Impression! And thank you to the two that left a nice comment and for that one like:) it put a smile on my face! And to those who couldn't leave a review because they don't have a YouTube account, you can leave one in a review here. Here's the link if you are interested!

rtsp:/v4(dot)cache5(dot)c(dot)youtube(dot)com/CjMLENy73wIaKgl8CIai--4Tww=/0/0/0/video(dot)3gp

Me: *scratches at door* I am locked out again. *whines*

Skyler: Dude. Seriously? Just get on with the story saying you don't own shi -

Me: NO PROFANITY! BAD!

Skyler: I was going to say shiz. Gosh!

Me: *nervous chuckle* Oh! I knew that!

Skyler: Whatever.

On with the chicken scrap!

Babs POV:

I woke up on the couch the next morning. 'What the?' My Poison Ivy costume, finished, still at the sewing machine on top of the coffee table in front of me. I picked it up and ran the fabric between my sore fingers. 'I could have just worn a swim suit that was green.' I threw it on top of my shoulder and walked to my bathroom. I carefully placed my costume on top of the closed toilet seat and placed a towel over it so it doesn't get wet. I stripped down and jumped in. The hot water blazed on top of me. It felt good. Like really good. I hopped out and dried my body. I put on the costume.

A green one piece that looked like a one piece bathing suit, with a light green tights. The light green was almost the color of my skin. I put on the tights first, they were like stockings, then I slipped on what I will call a bathing suit for now. I took out a curling iron from under the sink and began curling my hair. Piece by piece I was almost finished. Afterwards, I put on some make up that I had from a previous costume. I put it on my face making it sparkle and shimmer. I smirked. 'Dang. I look just like Poison Ivy. I can never sound like her though. She has a milky voice when my voice is kind of mono tone.' I exit my bathroom and go to the kitchen. I glance around at the pictures me and dad kept over the years. I traced my fingers over the one that had me and Dick on it.

We were both about ten, at the last day of fifth grade, and were holding each other in a hug. I was crying while he was comforting me. I wasn't suppose to go to his middle school. We were both suppose to be on the other side of the city. We were suppose to be apart. Wait til that school year began and I was sitting on the steps of the private school. That little troll jumped at me from behind and scared the day lights out of me. I smiled. From behind my back I heard a gun click.

"Turn around Ivy and no one gets hurt!" My dad said with authority. 'Excuse me!' I turned around and I gave him the expression ' did you not recognize me?' He nervously chuckled.

"Really Daddy?" I asked and laughed. I picked up my bag from the ground and walked out the door followed by dad.

"Sorry Barb. You did a really good job! You looked just like her!" He said with a smile on his face. He opened the passenger seat on the old red Honda that we have. He closed the door and went to the other side. I buckled up.

Dick's POV:

I came down the stairs of Wayne Manor with my crutches. 'Darn you Bane! Brake a brother's foot why don't you?' I sighed and walked to the front waiting for Alfred. I would usually ride my SkateBoard to school but I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to do it for a few weeks. Alfred came and took my black one strap book bag from me.

"Did you Master Dick, forget about your shoulder?" He asked. I gave him a stern look but he paid no attention.

"Of course I didn't Alfred. Its hard for me to forget ANYTHING. But the pain is stopping. May I please carry my own book bag now?" I asked. Alfred looked at me.

"Absolutely not! You know how it is. If it doesn't hurt for at least a week, then you get it your way. But until your shoulder heals from the incident with Master Bruce, I think not!" Crummy butler, what other person has to deal with a over protective butler besides Bruce? None that I can imagine. I walked out and came to the small Mustang. I climbed in. "Oh my. It looks like your cheek's make up is coming off!" Alfred said. I put down the CD holder in front of me and looked in the mirror. Sure enough my big huge bruise was a purple and black as ever.

"Don't care. It kind of ties in with the excuse." Alfred nodded. Excuse was, was that I got jumped walking home from school yesterday. It barely was believable.

Babs POV:

I sat in homeroom alone. 'I am twenty minutes early today.' I sighed. Just then Tori, Linda and MiMi came in. 'Holy cow!' Tori did an excellent job with her CatWoman costume. Her tall and slender body fit perfectly with the leather outfit. She even had a whip at her side.

"Hello Ivy." She said, trying to imitate CatWoman's voice. She didn't do so well. I snickered.

"Hi, Babs." MiMi said in her plain voice. The two girls next to her gave her an extremely mean glare. She huffed out. "Hiya Poison Oaky!" Woah. She did sound like her. She even got the costume right. The black and red clashing together. Her face paint must have been done by her mother. Must have.

"Hi Harls, CatWoman, and Talia." I said. Linda played a good Talia.

"See! She guessed it!" Linda said pointing to me while looking at the other two. They shrugged and sat down in their seats by me. It was in kind of a box motion. Me in front of Tori, Linda next to me, and MiMi next to and behind Linda. Dick walked in.

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK!" He screamed. We gave him confused looks as he ran out of the room. We ran ahead to chase him. He kept looking back at us but rounded a corner. We came to it, but found nothing. Then Dick jumped down from the rafters and put Tori in a head lock. He pressed his comm link.

"Robin to Batgirl. Our school has four criminals, Ivy, Harley Quinn, Talia, and CatWoman. Do you read?" He shouted. He threw down Tori on the ground. Just then my comm link buzzed and as loud as it could be in the hall, it repeated what Dick said. I gasped. We both just gave away our secret identities. 'Bruce is going to kill us.' The others looked at us with their mouths hung open.

"You two are Robin and Batgirl?" They said in disbelief. I turned and looked at Dick. But he looked at us in confusion.

Dick's POV:

Oh crap. That wasn't suppose to happen. Think fast Grayson. I pulled a cloth from my hidden utility belt. First I pulled it around Linda, who fell to the ground knocked out by breathing in the chemical. Then MiMi and lastly Tori.

"We are so dead." I said.

"Uh. DUH!" Barbara replied. 'I am so stupid!' I scolded. But why would they dress as villains? Answer me that.

"Nice costume by the way!" Barbara said laced with sarcasm. 'OH. MY. GOD. Today was villain day! Dang.'

A/n: hehe. Take that! Read and REVIEW FOOLS! 


	18. Wait, WHAT?

A/n: guys.. Dudes.. Guess what? Because Gangster-Girl Crush reviewed and told me-

Omg! I wonder what's going to happen next. You did such a good job. They should become superheroes. Linda. Mimi, and Tori.

Sorry if people hate that I quote them! I just NEED to.. Its much easier to do then to just type up a different version. So me, Linda, and Tori are going to become heroes to! It won't revolve around us trust me! But it was a cool idea and we three loved it! Fanfiction BFFL stay together bro. So this chapter is the beginning of their superhero hood!

Dedicated:

TheNextBatgirl: couldn't do anything with out this girl! Nothing. At all. And people who say' she doesn't review!' She sure does. Its called text messaging duh!

DrakesChick: so happy. You were so excited! I can not wait til we dig deep into this chapter!

FudoTwin17: okay, I guess we have a deal going on. You update when I update. It works and everyone is happy:) my side and yours. And please! You are fare well more known then I am! People only type this user name up to see what happens. It is my user name for EVERYTHING! Your stories are so much better than mine:)

BestestSuperIsBatman: nobody saw it coming. It kind of just blossomed in my weird mind we all call a noggin.

Gangster-Girl Crush: thanks for the idea! And I hope nobody stops reading this just cause of our new Superheroes:)

Celestrialstarynight: remember young Jedi, toast is nothing more than eating a stale bread piece. Why? No idea.

Zs: hehe. No comment. What does your name stand for? Just curious X)

And to all of you who have just started reading this-

Its dedicated to you to:)

Me: I'm to lazy to have a friend or family member to come in and say I don't own. But I think you get the drift.

On with the story!

Dick's POV:

I am so dead. Like dead, dead. Not the type of dead that means grounding, no the type of dead where you put the dead in coffins. My stomach started churning. Me and Babs picked the girls up, who were incredibly light, and put them in a closet. We closed the door after going inside ourselves. We glanced at one another. 'We are both extremely scared.' I sighed. Yep. We are dead. We stood over their bodies. I took out a saltzer and placed it under all of their noses, making them wake up. They stood up faster than a bullet.

"You guys are Batgirl and Robin!" Linda said jumping up first. She pointed at me. Tori walked up to Barbara and hugged her. Barbara looked at her with wide eyes.

"How dare you! We thought that you were in trouble just being the commissioner's daughter. But now this? You are going to get killed!" Tori said, starting to weep on Barbara's shoulder. I stood there awkwardly. Then Linda turned to me.

"And you! You are the last Grayson! The very last of them! And your uncle doesn't count anymore! Do you want to get killed? Do you think that me, Tori, MiMi, Bruce or Barbara want to go to your funeral! This is crazy! You both are crazy! You might as well put a sign on your forehead that says kill me, kill me! You both are stupid!" Linda said, sitting on the ground and crying also. Barbara released Tori and Tori fell next to Linda.

"Why? Why! And let me guess, Bruce is Batman, huh?" Tori screeched from her hugging spot with Linda. I nodded my head and she buried her head in Linda's shoulder. My entire body filled with guilt.

Babs POV:

I looked at them all in worry. Tori and Linda crying together in the corner of the dark room, and MiMi that was having a panic attack a good five feet from them, head between knees. I sat in the space between them, and pulled Linda and MiMi toward me. All of them were crying now. Tori scooted so she was practically on top of Linda. We were all a crying bunch. I watched Dick with glossy eyes. The girls were a mess. A complete and udder mess.

"This is all my fault! I AM SO STUPID!" Dick punched the wall with his hand. A hole soon took place of it. We all watched him. He sat with his back against the door. He placed his head on his knees, covering his brilliant blues. I stopped crying and stood up, I made my way over to Dick. I sat down next to him and pulled him in a side hug, his head immediately going between my neck and shoulder. I pet his head and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Why do I have to make a mess of everything!" He screamed from the nook of my neck. I could tell he was crying, which brought me to tears. We rocked back and forth. I looked up at the others.

Linda's make up still looked fine, water proof most likely. Her Talia costume's long sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and the heels were lamely tossed to the side. Her hair that was once nice and strait now looked curly on just one side that she had on Tori's shoulder.

Tori's face couldn't be seen because of her cat mask, which was good because she was crying the most. Her leather mask was yanked up though at the moment and her heels were thrown somewhere near Linda's. Her leather vest was taken off, revealing a white tank with the number ten on it in gray. Her leather pants were rolled up the best they could be, which was about to her ankles.

MiMi's face paint was a mess, and her trying to wipe her face only brought smears making it look bad. Her Harley hat was thrown next to the girls' heels, showing off her blonde hair which was up in pig-tails. She sat clutching the others with soft eyes. She was the youngest at twelve, so she doesn't have to act the toughest like Linda believes that herself should being the oldest.

I flushed, it was so cold in here. I pressed the comm link in my ear.

"Batgirl to Batman, we have a problem-"

Bruce's POV:

My ear buzzed; comm link. I pressed my ear. 'Who is it? Dick and Barbara are at school, so who is it?' Wow. My mind does go into Batman mode. I was in a meeting at Wayne Enterprise, so I excused myself saying a had to use the restroom. As soon as entered the empty bathroom I asked my question.

"Batgirl? Aren't you at school?" I asked. I was so confused as to why she was calling me during school. What could go wrong?

"Bruce. Our identity has been compromised." What? What! WHAT! How did they manage to do that in twenty minutes? I huffed.

"How? And who?" I barked. Nobody can know our secret identities, it would stop the whole 'secret' part. She sighed on the other end, and I heard crying. "Who is crying?" I asked more softly. I leaned my body on the wall and pretended to talk into my BlueTooth for anyone who might come in and wonder why I'm talking to myself.

"Well it was villain day at school to dress up as a villain-"

"Uh-huh," I encouraged. I crossed my arms as a forty year old janitor walked in dragging a giant lug. He had trouble getting it through the door and I did it for him. He silently thanked me. 'That ended me calling her Batgirl and Dick Robin.'

"And Dick didn't know. He came in and saw me in my Poison Ivy costume, Tori in her CatWoman costume, MiMi in her Harley costume and Linda in her Talia costume. He freaked out and started running out the class room. We kind of chased him and he called Batgirl and my Comm went off. They found out. And we all are crying." Wow.

"Okay. Bring them to the BatCave," I sighed and left the office.

"I have an emergency at home." I told anyone who asked.

Linda's POV:

"Come on.. Bruce said we should take you all to the BatCave," Barbara said. I looked up from my knees and nodded. I picked up my heels and strapped them back on. 'I usually don't wear heels, but my mom said they look best.' I rolled down my sleeves, it was to cold in here.

"Get up guys. We are going to the BatCave!" I said a little excited. Who am I kidding? I am so excited! Batman has been my favorite hero for ages! Tori got up and slipped her cat mask on her face and put on her leather vest. She picked her heels up and didn't bother putting them on. MiMi just slung her Harley hat on and met the rest of us at the door. Babs put her hand on the doorknob and turned it. It didn't open. My eyes widened in fear. 'Oh no.'

Babs POV:

It didn't open. I gasped. I tried looking for a pick on me, but found none. 'The day you choose not to wear a pick and you need it.' I scolded. I looked at Dick, but he shook his head. I looked back at the girls.

"Any of you have a pick?" They shook their heads. We all carried wide eyes on our heads. 'We can't bang on the door. Class has been going on for twenty minutes already and nobody is out.' I sat down in defeat. I shivered. 'Bad idea wearing a bathing suit.'

MiMi's POV:

I thought. I didn't get in the tenth grade for nothing at age twelve. I tapped my chin. Think. Think. 'GAH! This is to hard!' If pick is out of the question, what isn't?' All I thought at the moment is how my older sister who used to lock me in rooms like this. THAT'S IT! 'Oh my God!'

The door is old itself. On old doors an easy trick is to turn the knob the opposite way than it is suppose to be, pull it in, then turn and you get out! 'I. Am a genius.' I walked to the door and the others gave me curious glances. I turned the door knob the opposite way and pulled in. I turned it again and it opened. The others stood up and ran out.

"My baby is a genius!" Tori said hugging me. I laughed. Dick and Barbara grabbed all our hands and dragged us out the school and into the streets. We traveled to Wayne Manor in the shadows. 'It would be weird to see villains in brood day light.'

Bruce's POV:

I was downstairs of the BatCave in my Batman costume. 'They are so going to get it.'They came downstairs with their friends. As soon as they saw me, they came down a little faster. I stood from my chair and glared at them. Here comes Daddy!Bats.

Babs POV:

He glared at us, and for once I couldn't tell if it was because he was mad at us or because he was looking the girls over. I dragged the paralyzed girls down the stairs and to the BatComputer. They refused to move. I sighed as Bruce came to us. He pulled me away from the rest and to the weapons room.

"First Barbara, you did something as stupid as falling off of the tallest building in Gotham without your grappling hook. You are extremely lucky that Dick caught you. And then second, the next day you expose our identities. Two problems, two weeks out of patrol." I chuckled nervously.

"So you know about that." I put my hand on the back of my neck. He glared at me and sighed. He pulled off his mask and bent down to my height.

"Barbara. Doing something like this is very costly. Not only for you but for others as well." I nodded. It makes sense. He smiled and guided me out the room and to the wider space. The others were standing around awkwardly. Linda was playing with a Bat-A-Rang and thrown it. It went strait for Tori. Tori squeaked seeing it and ducked out of the way, pulling Dick along with her. It impeded itself on the wall. Linda smiled. But Tori's eye twitched. She grabbed the object and threw it back at Linda, who laughed and cartwheeled out of the way. I looked up at Bruce. He was watching them and smiling. Actually smiling. Dick went back to the BatComputer were MiMi was currently hacking the main frames.

"They all have potential to be heroes." He said. 'Did he just say that?' "LISTEN UP!" He yelled.

"What?" I said. He shook his head.

"Well, now that you know the big secret, I have been thinking this for awhile.. Dick and Barbara talk about you guys a lot. And I agree with them; you guys would make excellent superheroes." 'WHAT!'

They squeaked and squealed happily. 'My best friends are going to fight side by side with me.' It is a difficult thought though. I smiled.

"So what are your hero names going to be?" They smirked. It was something about those smirks that made me shiver.

A/n: there you go! READ AND REVIEW FOOLS! 


	19. hatred I will bare

A/n: haha. You guys actually thought that we would become heroes that easy X) shame! Of course I would make complications!

Dedicated:

TheNextBatgirl: *sigh* what epic thing to say that she doesn't already know? Hmm. She knows that she is awful;).. She knows that we are Batgirl and Supergirl (Where does Linda fit?).. She knows that she is an excellent friend and writer... She knows that if she joins the military I will kill her... She knows that she is a goofy kid... She knows a lot of thingies!

DrakesChick: excellent, asterous, funny, my older sister... Now. If I'm Batgirl and Tori is Supergirl, who are you? Hm... WonderGirl? Would you be WonderGirl? Or Stephanie Robin?

Dancing Eyes: you thought it was that easy X) NOTHING IS EASY! Especially with me :D

FudoTwin17: I am waiting for the update. Tick tock. Tick tock. Time flies by doesn't it? ;)

Celestrialstarynight: I have the same problem with you that I do for TheNextBatgirl and DrakesChick, I can't come up with stuff to say so... You know that's good!

GGCharms: hm. The legend... It kind of suits you actually!

Me: Hey...

Trish: Hey...

Me: Are you copying me?

Trish: Are you copying me?

Me: I OWN YJ!

Trish: YOU OWN NOTHING!

Me: HA!

On with the story! (I hope I got everyone!)

Babs POV:

I was busy training when Dick came in the gym at school. I smiled at him and pecked his cheek.

"Hey Baby!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Hey.." He said. I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I played with his ebony hair. He shook his head. I stopped training and went outside, dragging him with me. We giggled and laughed. I stopped at a stone bench and sat down. He sat down to, his back on the side of the bench. I copied his position. We started playing I guess what people say footsie. But ours was a little more violent. I kicked him in his heel and I laughed as he copied the way Peter on Family Guy does his hisses when he falls. He laughed with me and pulled me in a hug. He hugged my back side, and I layed my head on the front of his chest. I sighed. 'I have been so stressed lately, we haven't been able to do this for awhile.' It was Thursday after school, no one was here. Well, besides me and him. He kissed my forehead.

"Prom is coming up-" he started. I glanced up at him, squinting from the sun in my eyes. He took off his glasses and tried to put them on my face. I laughed when he couldn't get it and fixed it for him. He shrugged.

"So? I don't really want to go to Prom," I stated. He gasped a fake gasp. He lifted my shoulders up so my upper body wasn't on his chest anymore and he frowned upon me.

"Well. I guess if someone asked you right now then you wouldn't go?" He played. A guy in a Robin suit, it was hero day after all, started making his way to us slowly. I payed no attention.

"What? You were going to ask me?" I said sarcastic. He took out my rubber band so my hair was flowing in the wind. "And I only want the right guy." I challenged.

"Well, Miss Gordon, will you-" he was interrupted by the guy in the Robin uniform. Kevin. He glared at Dick but then shifted his gaze at me. He smirked.

"Hey Babs," he turned to Dick. "Circus Freak. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie Saturday?" Dick's fists balled and I wasn't sure if it was because he asked me out or the Circus Freak insult; probably both. Kevin ignored Dick, waiting for my answer. I smiled, he smiled.

"I would love to!" I said. Kevin smiled so big. 'Jerk.' Dick stared at me practically saying,' But Babs!' I nodded and turned my head to Dick. "Want to catch a movie Saturday! Kevin just figured that I like movies! Wanna go?" I asked. He smiled while Kevin frowned.

"I would love to Beautiful!" He said. Kevin stomped off and that left just me and Dick. I waved at his leaving figure. Dick High-Fived me.

"That... Was awful!" He smiled. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. We sat like that for a few minutes before my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket. It was from my dad.

I'm at the front of school 2 pick U up. Where r u?

I gasped and stood up quick. Dick nearly fell off the bench.

"I have to go! My dad is at the front wondering where I am! Bye Bird boy!" I yelled before dashing off. He tried to say something but I was to far away to hear him. I shrugged it off. 'If its something important he'll tell me later.' I raced to the front still in my gymnastics uniform which consisted black short shorts, and a white tank. I ran and saw my Dad's car parked up by the old oak. I came to the car; he was doing something on his phone. I opened the door and climbed in. He looked up.

"I was just texting you again Sweet heart. Where have you been?" He said. I kissed him on the cheek and strapped in.

"Oh. I wasn't paying attention to the time and I was having to much fun on the rings." I waved off smiling. My dad looked down at me and smiled.

"Hey Barb, I was wondering, how are things going between you and Grayson?" He said. I felt heat rise on my cheeks, staining them dark pink. I looked away from my dad and said in a squeaky voice-

"Fine, daddy. Just fine." That seemed to satisfy him. Good. The last thing I need is to have my dad not trust me and follow me around. That is a full proof plan to have him find out I'm Batgirl. I sighed in relief as he turned on the radio. 'Arg. Stupid music.' I changed the station so it wasn't on Nicki Manaj anymore. All of her songs were pretty much about sex and drugs. I can't stand her music. I have to say one thing though, that chick can rap. The radio station was now playing this old Usher song. 'I can live with that.' I tried to think of SuperHero names for the others. Raven? No. Vile? No. GirlBat? Heck. To. The. No. And what could their costumes be? BatSymbol? I couldn't see it. Maybe they will have to come up with their own things. I hummed to the music.

Dick's POV:

Barbara got up so fast it nearly knocked me to the floor. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"I'll see you Saturday then!" I yelled. She turned around at me while running. I smiled. A real date. That would be nice. I started waking to the front where Alfred would soon pick me up. I maneuvered around the building slowly. I saw Kevin talking to one of his buddies. I hurried my pace right past them. 'No trouble.' I thought. 'No trouble.' They followed me. I didn't have to turn around to see it. I knew it. I could hear them.

"Hey! Grayson! Get over here!" Kevin shouted, barely keeping in his laughter. His friend, who looked the exact opposite of Kevin snickered. While Kevin had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes, Buddy had extremely dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. While Kevin was a little thicker than most, Buddy was skinnier than most. While Kevin had perfect twenty twenty vision, Buddy had terrible eye sight with out his glasses. I turned around, walking backwards.

"I'm good!" I yelled showing a thumbs up. I knew what I looked like. A smarty pants I guess. I continued walking until I got to the front where I stopped, waiting for Alfred. My crutches were on one side of my body. 'Please be gone.' I didn't feel like being beaten up again. I really didn't. To bad.

Kevin came from behind me and dropped me to the floor. He grabbed my hair and yanked me up so we were face to ugly face. He sneered at me.

"I am about done with you! Break up with Gordon!" He yelled at me and grabbed me from the front of my shirt. He ran to the closets tree and shoved me into it back first. 'There goes my good night sleep.' I winced in pain as he lifted me from the ground. "Answer me!"

"Why would I break up with her?" I asked. He punched me in the face hardly. 'Gosh I'm feeling like Harry Potter right now when Dudley always beats him up.' He lifted me higher. Buddy, that's what I'm going to call him since I don't know his real name, came up and took my arms holding them together. I put a little to much pressure on my arm that made my shoulder feel as though it was the fight again. Kevin smirked evilly before bending down my eye level.

"So she could maybe have a chance at someone she really likes. Face it, you are just charity work. She feels bad for you. Why do you think she follows you around everywhere?" He asked. He actually looked sincere for a minute, but I knew it was fake. Just like the story he was trying to make me buy.

"Maybe because she likes me?" I worked up the nerve. He kicked me on my bad leg and I shouted in pain against my best efforts. 'Jerk.'

"Dude. Seriously? You are pathetic. Josh and Taylor like each other and they are going out, but Taylor isn't chasing Josh around to fix his mistakes. Think about?" He said kicking me in the gut. I gasped out and started coughing up blood. 'This is not going to go well.'

Artemis' POV:

I walked out of my school. 'Darn detention. Why do you have to be after school.' I heard talking and then coughing. I saw two, no three boys, one getting beat down. 'No. Already one detention for fighting. Not another one.' But I couldn't draw my eyes from the fight. Two older boys knocking the crap out of a smaller one... Wait? That boy was already hurt! Screw getting in trouble. I marched to the boys and tackled down what seen like the lead. He looked at me scared.

"You have two seconds to move your skinny little butts out of my sight or I will. Crush. You." I threatened. The boys looked at each other before running out of sight. I sighed and looked at the victim. Dick. I gasped and helped him up. He was coughing up tiny bits of blood. It could easily go away just sitting up for a while; he seemed to know that. He smiled at me.

"You couldn't have picked a better time Artemis." He said. I nodded as a Mustang pulled up. Dick got in and it sped off. I walked home after fixing my skirt. 'Amateurs.'

Babs POV:

I sat in Mount Justice, Dick sat at my feet picking them. I laughed in delight as he tickled my foot.

"Stop! P-please!" I said in between laughs. The others laughed at me and pointed. Batman's voice came from the speaker ahead.

"Team. Report to mission room."

A/n: read and REVIEW! 


	20. Our Luck

A/n: HAPPY NATIONAL KIDS DAY! We all our kids inside and out! Guess what I got for Kids Day? A Batman skateboard! Vast in my glory! But as soon as I wanted to go outside after I got it (keep in mind it was a wonderful day) it started raining on me! D': I was so mad! But I'm good now. Just fine...

Dedicated:

Mister Enygma: You guys can thank him for this! I was originally going to use Joker but he gave me a better idea. I think I might have twisted it around but an alliance between Riddler and Two-Face. Perfect! I'll save Joker for later ;)

TheNextBatgirl: who was high yesterday. Called her and she started singing a song. Which one? No idea. Love you Tori O3O

DrakesChick: they will. Trust me... So we are the Super Best Friends Forever? YAY!

Celestrialstarynight: I know right! Don't worry Dickie is going to get his revenge! MUHAHAHA! *cough*

Dancing Eyes: why thank you! I do try my best!

Zs: most epic ideas ever! That is so going to happen on April Fools :)

GangsterGirl-Crush: I did try and focus on 'em, I thought I did terrible but apparently I did alright :)

GGCharms: I already told you in a PM, so I kinda ran out of what to say. Stay asterous?

Where did everyone else go? Ceci? FudoTwin17? BestestSuperIsBatman? I'm sure you are around! :)

Me: *glares at sky* *mumbling death threats*

Skyler: Um? Am I late?

Me: *spins around on spiny chair* no. You are just on time.

Skyler: Good? She owns nothing?

Me: good my pet. *tosses her a cookie and she catches it in the air*

On with the story!

Babs POV:

I leaned against Robin as Batman spoke. His gravely deep voice in a near growl.

"We believe that Two-Face and the Riddler have formed an alliance. We have intel that the two will strike Gotham bank tonight. Your mission; don't let it happen. Most of the citizens keep their hard earned money there, and it would be bad news for the economy if the most richest people living there don't have their money any more. This is not a drill. Go," he said and with a swish of the cape he left. There left a draft in the room after he gone. I shivered and pulled my cape around me, all of a sudden I'm not feeling the aster. Two-Face AND Riddler? Both villains hate Robin with a passion. And I have a feeling something is going to go wrong. A big feeling. Robin's side computer beeped, telling that it got the coordinates from Batman. We all stared at Aqualad.

"I have never met these villains. None of us have besides Robin and Batgirl. We would be wise to listen to them for a change." He said looking at us. Me and Robin nodded as we all ran for the hanger. As we got in the ship, my feeling started to turn into a massive headache. 'Not now.' I thought bitterly. I hate migraines so much. I clutched my head and sat down in one of the seats. Robin sat in front of me, Zatanna behind. Artemis, Rocket, and Aqualad went on the other side, and seated in the middle was Superboy and Wally. Miss Martian in the pilot seat. I felt my mind go in a loop.

'Everyone online?' Miss Martian asked starting the engine. The ship took off when Robin typed the coordinates in the control panel.

'Ya know it Meg!' Rocket said in her southern accent. I turned to look at her and she smiled before staring out to the window.

'Sure Sweet Thing!' Wally called. Artemis unstrapped her seat belt and very slowly walked behind the oblivious Wally. She smacked the back of his head before she slowly walked back, Wally complaining on how many germs he got from the smack. I rolled my eyes.

'I'm here M'Gann.' I said to stop the fight between Wally and Artemis. Kaldur sent me a grateful glance. 'Must be rough on the guy. No one listens to him.'

'We do listen to him!' The team minus Kaldur said. My eyes widened and a soft blush tinted my face. I looked away from everyone's looks.

'So I guess everyone is here.' M'Gann said landing the ship.

'Wait. Didn't we already put Two-Face back in Arkham?' Wally said. I face palmed.

'You don't watch the news do you?' Superboy said. Wally shook his head. I bet he watches SpongeBob. I tied my hair up better and waited for instructions.

'Come on.'Robin said walking out of the red ship. I followed him, and soon the others. We were at a old run down WalMart. The one that closed last year due to rats and broken water pipes. I shuddered. I grappled to the roof. Robin followed my lead and did the same. We peered down as the others looked at each other uncertain as to why we couldn't go through the front door. I waved at them telling them to hurry up. Superboy, gotten bored at the bottom doing nothing, hopped next to us. M'Gann, upon seeing her boyfriend came up, flew up. Artemis followed her best friend with a shooting arrow, and then Wally following his arch enemy. Rocket came levitating Kaldur. Zatanna came up last floating down like a jelly fish next to me. I smiled at her. Robin found a vent and he opened it.

'This way! We found a vent!' I yelled pulling Zatanna to the vent. She came easily. Robin slid down the vent first and I dived in after him. It went down like a slide. Robin typed on the computer keyboard.

'I hacked the motion sensors!' He said playfully. Kaldur, Wally, and Superboy smiled. Must be an inside joke among the boys. We came down and Robin kicked the vent door at the bottom of the slide open so we wouldn't crush each other. I rolled out of the way of M'Gann who was falling behind me. I got to my feet. In bright Green paint, was a question mark. I walked up to it. In smaller lettered paint in white was a riddle. 'Defiantly Riddler.'

The amount of water flowing into a tank doubles every minute. The tank is full in an hour. When was the tank half full?

'I think its thirty guys.' Wally said matter-of-factly.

'For once Baywatch is right. That wasn't very hard!' Artemis said with a smile. I nodded, for once he was right. He does have a brain! Its been hiding!

'I don't think so.' Robin said. We all stared at him.

'What do you mean. All you have to do is subtract half,' Zatanna said crossing her arms and staring at the puzzle. She focused her eyes on Robin.

'No you don't.' He said.

'Rob. There is sixty minutes in a hour. Double it and its half. You are half full at thirty. Its not Rocket Science.' Rocket said popping out her hip saying she means business. Robin hushed her, putting his fingers to his lips. 'I know you did not just hush me!' She said waving her finger at him. He glared at her. He was thinking.

'M'Gann you might want to pull me from the link.' He said. She looked at him confused.

'Why?' She asked. Everyone looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes behind his mask.

'I'm about to do math.' He challenged.

'We can take you subtracting thirty from sixty.' Artemis huffed in annoyance. I sighed.

'Fine. Have it your way.' All of a sudden my head was FILLED with numbers. The others gasped and clutched their heads. As fast as the numbers came, they left. 'The answer is fifty nine.'

'Are you crazy?' Wally said.

'Its simple math Robin.' Superboy said. Robin ignored us telling him he was wrong and proceeded with the next thing.

Go get that store item.

I glanced at Robin, seeing as he was confused about how to get it. I scanned the room for a item list and found one. I ran over.

"Item fifty nine is a pile of paper. But thirty is a snorkel." I said. I think its thirty. Kaldur read the next clue to me.

Go where you use/make me.

'The harbor!' I yelled. So we went.

A/n: who is right? Can you guess the REAL answer? Because maybe both were wrong. Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! 


	21. No comment

A/n: So I had a lot of you who have tried and guessed who was right. A lot said Robin but they couldn't figure out why besides he was always right. But only TWO people figured it out and that was Celestrialstarynight and Greekfreak101. Congrats! Yea! And TheForgottenSuperhero and DrakesChick the real answer is 59, I figured it out with Celestrialstarynight and GreekFreak101. See it starts at one and then... Wait! Why am I giving you the answers? Just read on okay?

Dedicated:

TheNextBatgirl: I am dying to see our superheroes in action and stuff. We. Shall. RULE! And maybe DC will be reading this (Crazy I know) and say he loves the characters and would love to put them in action. Just saying ;)

DrakesChick: we will. But it will happen... It kinda makes me laugh because you are like WAY older than me but I figured it out in like two minutes X) I wuv you! U3U

Mister Enygma: Hm. I have my own little Riddler here. Love it. He is one of my favorites. My list is like this-

1) Joker (of course!)

2) Harley (I think you know why)

3) ScareCrow (he was to awesome in everything)

4) Riddler (he is so much fun!)

5) Two-Face (who DOESN'T like Two-Face? I know he hurts Robbie but he still is pretty cool!)

And I'm glad I have a talent for writing for you!

Celestrialstarynight: My little math wizard! I might have to give you another Riddle to prove yourself;)

GreekFreak101: Yerp E roonie! You little smartie pants! I bet your math teacher loves you!

Dancing Eyes: Dude. I'm mean enough to have you dig your own grave then you stand next to it and I'll shoot you down and have a family member bury you. Just saying! But would I do it? Not to you! I love my readers! :)

Zs: you can hold me on anything! Because I'm just that awful to keep my promises!

TheForgottenSuperhero: Robin is ALWAYS right. ALWAYS.

Kiaser15: They should have listened to him, shouldn't they?

GGCharms: we are just chatting up a storm aren't we?

GangsterGirl-Crush: thank you! I am happy that you find I'm getting better! Remember you can never get worse, only better.

BestestSuperIsBatman: your back! Yay!

Me: I don't own anything sadly! But I did see Impulse! I was like BART! Before he even said his name. And I was so mad at him to. Why? Because the Flash was supposed to die (comics people) and then Wally would take over but he Barry didn't die. That's why when Iris had her phone ring he told her not to answer. But she did and he was suppose to die and Wally was suppose to get back in the hero business but he might never! So WAH!

But it was so funny how Beast Boy asked NightWing that his name was Dick X)

"Your name is... *cue disgusted face* Dick?"

On with the story!

Babs POV:

We landed on the top of a warehouse and I jumped out. Typical villain stuff. I went inside the warehouse, the only one still standing, and everyone followed. I have no idea how Dick got fifty nine. It made no sense. Another Riddler question mark. we did get it right.

Ding- Dong? Are you an idiot? How did you miss it? Watch out and turn around! A little present from Two-Face, directed to your leader.

'Told you we got it wrong.' Robin said a ghost of a smile on his lips. I punched him in his shoulder. We all turned around and found a flame thrower, and a person had it aimed for Kaldur. We all jumped and I threw a Bat-A-Rang at the person. He, or she in general, quivered. I glanced at the others and walked up to the man. He wasn't dangerous in any way. It was just a man with a flame thrower taped to his hands and tied to a pole. I quickly untie him and he drops to the floor and then, to my horror, the flames come out and thrash around. It caught a corner and the place caught fire. I squeaked, but knew I had to act fast. I cut the flame thrower off and picked the shivering man up. I started making my way to the exit and turned around finding everyone helping Aqualad and Miss Martian out. Once outside, and out of range from the building, I set the man down.

He had dark brown hair and black eyes, he looked in his mid forties. He had a scar that went over his eye and went down to about his chin. He wore black skin tight pants and a dark grey sweater. His combat boots were bloody and my mind began to wonder. What the-? I backed up and he sneered. He stood up and charged at me. Startled he got a good punch on my face. I was sent backwards, I got up and shook it off. He came back, waiting to get more. He reached out to grab me, but I twisted around and put him in a head lock. He twisted his face and neck in attempt for escape. I snickered as I through his heavy body weight over my shoulder. He slammed in one of the broken concrete sidewalk pieces on his face. He was down. 'Creep.'

'What Batgirl?' Miss Martian asked from the link. I shouted inside my mind. This was going to be the death of me. I tied the man up with rope and tied him again to a light post.

'Robin, can you come to the edge of the bay. I need help with something.' I said. I heard him say sure. Coming from the corner stood the entire team. They ran up to me seeing the man tied up. They had confused looks.

'What happened?' Aqualad said weakly and slightly leaning on Superboy, who was the only one to carry his weight. I gestured to the man. 'And why do you need Robin's help?' Robin looked at me and gripped his shoulder.

'Robin. You need to stop and take a break for awhile, your shoulder is killing you! I can tell!' I hollered. He looked at me.

'Is that why you wanted me? To yell at me? B, I can handle a soar shoulder. And if you say something about my ankle, I swear its better! Nothing more than a bruise now!' He snapped. I came and hugged him and he hugged me back.

'No. Can we have a few minutes to ourselves please?' I asked to Megan. She nodded and stripped us from the link. She then flew away followed by the others. I hugged Robin tighter and started crying on his shoulder. He patted it and squeezed me tight.

"I-I-I can't stand to see what happens next! I save this guy and then he attacks me! I'm not rea- really worried about me! You are already injured and we are fighting villains who are out for your blood, I have a terrible feeling something isn't going to go right." I continued crying, he sat down and pulled me with him.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not going to do anything stupid. Gosh Babs, are you really that scared for my well being?" He whispered. My tears started to dry and I nodded. He kissed my cheek. "I'm not going to quit now. But after this mission is over, I promise that I will take a break." I smiled thought my face was red. Wally zipped in.

"Guys? We have a paper factory to go to. Who knew you were that smart- never mind we should have listened to the mathlete. Let's, GO!" He dragged us off to the ship. And still the feeling lingered.

So READ AND REVIEW FOOLS! Guess what will happen next! I bet you won't! 


	22. No!

A/n: YAY! I hit 200 reviews! Epicness! Well I'm back from Florida! Sorry for the late chapter! I'm so MAD at YJ right now. Really pretend to kill off Artemis and Kaldur is actually good? Grrrr. So here it is. I guess I have to give you guys another special chapter.

This is dedicated to everybody, but I NEED to give a shout out to one person

Shadowtail43: Thank you for being patient. I have no idea how I skipped your name at all! But believe me it wasn't because I find the others better than you! Thank you for reading and not quitting with reading this thing! I hope I didn't disappoint you! And I'm DOUBLE sorry that you had to remind me that you are here :'/ I'm so SORRY! Here *hands you Kaldur bobblehead* Robin is MINE!

P.S. BE PATIENT LINDA AND TORI! WE WILL BE IN THIS STORY! WE ACTUALLY BE IN IT TODAY!

Oh and if you want to laugh at Batman and maybe Robin-

rtsp:/v3(dot)cache5(dot)c(dot)youtube(dot)com/-4Tww=/0/0/0/video(dot)3gp

You can watch this on mobile too. Make sure to leave a comment to!

On with the story!

Babs POV:

We came back to the super market that was named WalMart. 'I can't believe I fell for that.' I mumbled unhappy with myself. I kicked at invisible gravel and dirt on my in. This time we didn't bother going through the vents. We came right through the front door. I read the riddle again while slightly leaning on Dick. I don't know why but I always feel safe when I'm next to him. I just noticed that he has been growing taller. Now he's passed Wally in height. Am I a bad girlfriend for finally noticing? I pushed it aside. That can wait for later. We all made our way back to the listings. 'Pack of paper.' That must be where those cowards are hiding. Miss martian called the Bio-Ship and we all headed towards it. It opened and we all jumped in.

"Anyone else have a bad feeling about this mission?" Rocket said. I whipped my head towards her, making my red hair flash.

"You too? Great! See I told you!" I snapped at Dick. He slightly smiled and rolled his eyes. 'What a goof.' The Bio-Ship went its fastest to the factory. We got there and it surprised me how big it was. A building, about the size of TWO Wayne Manors, old and crumbling down was where we were. It smelt of old mold and ash, and reminded me a lot of those places those ghost hunters would be. Now THAT was what officially creeped me out. I tip toed to the top floor.

"Okay, Batgirl you are with Artemis, Wally you are with Superboy, Miss Martian you are with me, Zatanna you are with Rocket. Robin do you want to be with a three person group or alone?" Kaldur asked Robin. I hoped Robin picked to be in a three person group, I didn't like the idea of him alone in a warehouse with mad men. I glanced at Robin worriedly. The others didn't know how bad this was for him. He met my gaze. He sighed and bowed his head.

"I think it would be best if I went alone to cover more ground, but I'll work in another group," I smiled at his answer and held his hand. He squeezed it and I squeezed back. Aqualad nodded.

"I respect your decision friend. You will go with Superboy and Wally." He nodded. 'I wish he was with me.' I thought but this time so the others wouldn't hear. Dick released my hand and went with Wally and Superboy. 'Take care of him.' I said to the boys. They nodded and Robin blushed. I snickered and then we split up. One word kept repeating in my head for some reason. Crap.

Bruce's POV:

"Now you guys have made excellent progress, but today we will go over stealth." I said to the teens. 'If they are going to be superheroes I need to get them ready.' They stood lined up sweating. Tori was slightly leaning on MiMi for support. 'I'm glad I'm tiring them out.' Linda was drinking another sip of her Gatorade and then she sat on the ground. I barely broke a sweat.

"Now its time to start training. Warm up is over," I smiled slightly as the girls looked at me and jumped in protest. 'This was more fun than training Dick.'

Babs POV:

I jumped out of the way of Riddler. He smirked and smacked the side of my face with the gold staff he held. I fell than hit the side of my face on the wall. I got up and swayed slightly. I looked over at Artemis, who was battling with Two-Face. She was doing well, but once in awhile she would get punched in the face. I groaned and pressed my comm link device.

"Batgirl to Robin, I need assistance. We are on North side." I got hit another time and Riddler let out a gleeful laugh. He hooted for joy that sicko. It only took us ten minutes looking before I saw Riddler and Two-Face trying to plant a bomb. It was actually still ticking right now. I glanced at it, blood staining the sides of my vision.

"I'm on my way. Are you alright?" He hit me in the rib cage. I gasped and stuttered. I rolled on my side. Artemis was already done with Two-Face. The blonde was tying his wrist to a pole. He was down for now. She came and kicked Riddler out of my path. I climbed on my hands and knees. I shook my head and stood up. The blood in my vision gone. Nothing was holding me back now. Nothing. The only place that really hurt at the moment was my face. Artemis and the Riddler danced, throwing hits at each other. Artemis attempted a round house kick to the face, but the green man grabbed her ankle when it came close to his face. Artemis fought it, trying to wiggle her foot loose. No chance. He flung her with great might into the wall. She stayed on the ground. I was to busy watching her that I didn't notice Robin coming into the room. I looked up at him. Dick helped me up and checked for injuries. He scanned me over and to me it felt like he was just checking me out. After he was done looking at me he checked on Artemis who was already being looked at by Wally. The others came in and Zatanna came to my side.

"Ouy yam laeh." She said placing her hands on the side of my arm. Nothing hurt anymore. I was good. I muttered my thanks and she went to Artemis. She did the same. Kaldur splashed Riddler with water and then sent sparks flying. The man yelled a blood curling scream then fell on the ground. Kaldur than tied the man next to Two-Face. Robin smiled at me. I heard four gun shots and stared in slow motion as they all came towards Robin. It all went in slow motion. He saw this and jumped out of the way, bringing me with him. Two-Face was up. He struggled against his bounds and Rocket placed a pink bubble around him. He couldn't get out if he wanted to. I was on the ground once more, but this time Robin was with me.

"You okay?" He asked standing up, his cape draping over his shoulders. I nodded.

"You?" He tilted his head and I assumed it was yes. I called the police and in minutes they came up. I saw my dad and he walked over to me. I started to shake for unknown reasons. Dick held my hand. 'What if he figured out my secret identity by standing near me?' He was less than two feet away.

"Where's Batman?" He asked looking around. He probably thought that he pulled a ninja like always. His eyes stopped at the others and he glared.

"Mr. Gordon it was just a team of young protégés today. He was not here." I said in a weird voice. I didn't want him to recognize me for my voice. That would be purely stupid. He nodded. He looked at me and Dick holding hands. He smiled faintly.

"I knew that you two would get together." He said walking away. Me and Dick gaped and looked at each other. We ran to the filled Bio-Ship. We got in our seats and drove off. We were all talking and then Robin went silent.

"Rob? Dude? So who would win in a fight, Aquaman or SpongeBob?" Wally repeated. Kaldur sighed and stared out the window. Still no reply. I stared at his figure. That's when I freaked out. Zatanna jumped out of her seat which was behind Robin and gasped. She ran towards Robin. We all jumped to his seat after Zatanna, save M'Gann who was driving. I moved his cape. Blood, a gunshot, and him nearly dead in his seat. Liar. Tears shed from my eyes.

"Hurry up M'Gann!" Superboy hollered. She nodded and I felt the ship go its fastest. I held Robin's hand. 'You better be okay.'

A/n: so that's a rap. READ AND REVIEW FOOLS! 


	23. But he's Robin, the Boy Wonder!

A/n: D': I'm so SAD right now and its because of Fanfiction. They took down two of one of my most popular stories! So if you read Let's Go Beat Up Superman- gone. The Mole- gone. And I'm sure in a matter of minutes my Let's Prank YJ will be down too. I am so mad! I wrote something before this and let's just say it wasn't nice. But I like my account so I deleted it. XC they are taking down beautiful stories and their slogan doesn't even tell the truth anymore. Unleash Your Imagination. Psht. Whatever. But on with my update and officials if you are reading this- please leave this story alone. People love it and it will break hearts. If it was up to me, you could delete all of my other stories but not this one. I just passed two hundred reviews. Leave. It. Alone. I beg you!

Disclaimer: ION (I Own Nothing)

Babs POV:

I held Dick's hand tightly as M'Gann landed the ship. I tried to pick him up, but I was trembling so hard I was going to drop him. Wally took him away from me, muttering kind words that I tried to block out. 'He's going to be okay. He got shot plenty of times before.'I told myself. I sat down on the ship's floor rocking back and forth clutching my head. 'He's going to be okay, he's Robin, he's Dick.' I swayed back and forth and Artemis sat down next to me. She hugged me as to offer peace. But I racked onto her and sobbed hard. I cried and Wally came back and sat next to me too. He took me over. He rubbed circles in my back. I don't know how long it took, but eventually I calmed down. I stood up and ran to the med bay. I gasped, not good! The entire freaking Justice League was here. And the worst part- they were all crying. No. Can't be. I ran faster and then I saw the rest of the team; crying outside of a door. More tears came out. No. Can't be. Everyone who I passed all said sorry to me, but I payed no attention. Bruce was outside of the room too; crying also, the salty tears going down his face. Batman never cries. Ever. I kicked the door open that everyone was standing around. No one stopped me, but they did close the door behind me give me privacy. I looked at the pale figure that was laying in bed, white sheets covering him. Dick was shirt less and the heart monitor was still. I came to his body, almost expecting him to jump up and say he's okay. He didn't. He stayed on the sheet. Staying still and not moving. It felt so wrong! I bowed my head and walked over to my Boyfriend's bed. His chest wasn't raising, but he had a ton of bandages on his body. 'If only he would have told me. This wouldn't have happened. He said he was fine!' I growled. I bent down to kiss him on the forehead. My soft lips landed on his cold forehead. I then kissed him on his lips. His lips that I wouldn't be able to kiss anymore. The boy that I couldn't worry about anymore. 'He said he would take a break after this mission. Who knew it would be permanent.'My face was red and my eyes were blood shot. He said he would be okay. He promised. I sighed and left the room. Batman met me by the door and gave me a BatHug. BatHugs are better than regular hugs, much better. I released the hug and went to the team. They were all crying too.

"Our little brother-GONE!" M'Gann sobbed loudly. She was in Conner's embrace on the ground, head in chest. I sat next to Zatanna. My tears had stopped flowing by now. Zatanna saw me and scooted to where she was next to me.

"I'm so sorry." She hugged me and then went to where I guessed where her room would be located. I'm tired of sympathy. I left to the living room, as Martian Manhunter walked into Dick's room. Probably going to say his good byes.

A/n: tell me what you think. READ AND REVIEW FOOLS! And tell me if you agree with the upper statement. 


	24. But you have to Robin!

A/n: Thanks guys. A lot of you agreed with me and some gave me a different site to post them on. Sadly, I do this from a BlackBerry cell phone and if it gets to crowded with Memo (what I use to make stories) it won't let me make more. So I had to delete them to make room for others. They got taken down because Fanfiction thought that they broke rules so BLAH! Anyway, people I am not cruel! I cannot kill of my BoyFriend from Earth-16. Its against my brain! But I will have it happen temporarily }:)

Dedicated:

TheNextBatgirl: Feels? Really? Lol. Yes, because if Babs can't have Dick then you have him. But that's kinda weird O.0 mostly because you are Wally and I'm Dick and I'm making Linda Roy (we have girl super besties and boys X) ) p.s. WHEN YOU UPDATE FIGHTER?

DrakesChick: *hands you tissue box* OMG TELL ME EVERYTHING! How was Prom, did your friends do it? And I'm sorry I made you cry, but MM is not doing squat!

FudoTwin17:Hint- get your computer off of Caps Lock n_n I'm such a troll. And your review was a little confusing! Seriously! And take deep breaths. You aren't the only one to die with him, you have others like mmmmmeeeeeee!

Celestrialstarynight: I got all my characters figured out. What about you? And if you guys are wondering what we are talking about, you'll find out later :P

GangsterGirl-Crush: My bad *hands you a few tissues* And its okay;) I have plenty of ideas in my head V-V

Shadowneko003: its okay :D I will just come up with something better in my head that won't break the rules.

Greekfreak101: yes he can MUHAHAHAHAHA! Because I'm author and I say so! Lol.

Kiaser15: I'm glad you agree with me! And honey, in this story awful is better than awesome:) did you miss that part! Lol. Just kidding!

Zs: Because no one ever does that, so of course me being me I had to. And if you want go to Your Fanfiction to post your stories. They actually ask if your story consists an OC. Its awful! I already posted one story and everything! Thanks Celestrialstarynight!

BackToBackInLoveWithYou: need is different from want. Extremely different. You need water, you want an update. Difference.

TheForgottenSuperhero: *hands tissue box after rudely snatching from Linda* GIMMIE LINDA! QUIT HOGGING! And yes, I know. It was a jerk move XD

BestestSuperIsBatman: Don't worry. He was shot, he lied that he didn't, fell from blood loss, went to hospital wing and it was to late. Make sense?

Skyler: Heyyyyyy! What up? *punches on shoulder lightly*

Me: -_- You were late to movie practice by an hour and thirty minutes! What the dell!

Skyler: I knew that! Hehe. Anyway she doesn't own nothing besides a Batman shrine.

Me: O.0 uhhhhhhhhh... Hahahahaha ha?

On with the story:

Megan's POV:

I saw my uncle walk into Robin's room and my heart filled with joy. Somehow my uncle J'onn was going to fix this. He was just that... Good? Something like that my friends use. Batgirl, or Barbara as Artemis once called her, was crying her eyes out. I couldn't imagine Conner dead. Mostly because he is indestructible and it would be weird to have him die. My tears dried up and I looked at the others. Who, of course, were all crying and acting sad. Batman pulled Batgirl in a warm hug and was mumbling kind words in her ear. I smiled. Batman only shows that affection on Robin. Remembering Robin brought more tears. My uncle would have to be a miracle worker to bring him back from the dead. It was possible. I wanted, craved, to be in the room with my uncle to see him pull it off. Batgirl was released and she came to sit with us. Her eyes, mask off, were hollow. She had green eyes. I wonder what color eyes Robin had. It seemed he would have brown eyes, since my science teacher said that was most common. Batgirl glanced at me and saw my expression. Hopeful. Kind. She sighed and put her hands on her head.

"Its not happening Megan. He's... He's... Gone," she whispered gone. He can't die. After every little thing he could have died from, a bullet seemed... Stupid? Yes stupid; from him to die from. He survived being hit by a bus, a burning building, beaten to a bloody pulp with a aluminum bat, psychos kidnapping him, but a bullet kills him. It seems so... Wrong? Yes wrong. Someone might have expected him dying by doing something stupid. I always expected him dying by trying to save one of the members on the team. Not like this. Technically he died saving Barbara. True love. I almost did a fangirl squeal, but realized it wasn't appropriate timing. Ever. My uncle came out, and everyone who was sitting was now standing. We all looked at him; eyes wide and hopeful. Barbara's eyes glistening the most. Wally and Artemis clung to each other and I grabbed Conner's hand. He scanned over us and his eyes landed on me. Oh- uh.

"I cannot do anything, but his spirit lives. If a stronger telepath goes into his mind and tells his brain to flow more blood, he might live." His eyes were trained on me the entire time and I looked down at me finding some sudden interest in them. All eyes poured into my soul. I watched my friends and how sad they look. We can't lose a younger brother and if I can do anything I will. I nodded stiffly and dropped Conner's hand, which swayed back and forth lazily.

"What do I have to do?" I asked. Small whoops of joy was heard and everyone smiled at me. I gulped nervously. Because what if I do something wrong? I would be a murderer.

"But M'Gann. You would sacrifice your life as well. If Robin does die, you will die with him. But choose quickly. I'm afraid he has little time left." I ignored all my friends protests saying no its too dangerous. That's my little brother and he won't die on my watch. And he would do the same for me, for anyone. I pushed myself past my teammates and into his room. Conner shouted and tried to get to me, but Aquaman and Superman held him back. A few tears met my hazel eyes. This makes me want my goal to save Robin even bigger. Because if he dies, I die and the others would have to coop with going to the funeral of two teammates. I came close to Robin's pale figure as J'onn closed the door, making the room silent. I brushed Robin's bangs off of his head. If I come out of this alive, when I come out of this alive, I will make sure he knows how important he is to me. And I'm sure the others will quickly agree. I held his hand, cold. Even if I don't make it, at least I know I've tried. I hugged my little brother and backed up. I closed my eyes and focused purely on Robin. And soon, too soon, I entered his mind.

It wasn't how I've expected. I've always expected him thinking of pranks and fun. Not suicide and death. I made a mental note for later to tell him suicide isn't the answer. It never is, and I wish I could've told my biological brother that. I saw Robin, a thirteen year old boy with a sad face and bright blue eyes. His face was the same shape and everything. Once he saw me, he smiled and walked up. I thought hit me 'I saw Robin's eyes.' Blue. Bright electric blue. I met him half way the distance.

"Hey Miss M!" He said cheerfully waving at me. This was the only happy thing in his mind. I smiled at him. This was easy!

"Hi, Robin where is your brain?" I asked. He must be some sort of guide or something. He looked at me in confusion.

"Why in your head? Are you okay? Expected it to be in your foot?" He felt my forehead for fever but I lightly pushed him off.

"I'm fine, but you need to tell yourself to let the blood flow!" I shouted causing him to wince. I started crying and I hugged him. He returned the favor. But its when I released him that I saw something was wrong. He wore a smile but his face was sad.

"But, M'Gann, I really don't want to live." He said. I gasped and shooked him hard. What is he thinking?

"Why?" I said and I stopped, looking him strait in the eyes. He smiled but started to cry. What's going on? I have never seen Robin cry.

"Because every waking day is another day of torture. Every time I wake up, I look in the mirror and see what I have done. I broke laws, I hurt people, and I couldn't even save my own family from death. Every day seeing them die in my mind, replaying over and over, killing me inside. I should have died with them. And people risking their lives for me is crazy. I hate living when I know that others die because of me. I hate living when I know that I shouldn't. I hate LIFE itself. I have no one. No family really. No one to tell me what I was like when I was little. No one to really say how much they love me. I want to see my family again, M'Gann." I was crying like a maniac now. I had snot bubbles coming from my nose and tears reaching the top of my chest. That was heart breaking. I wouldn't even think that someone so sweet and nice and happy and understanding would have been through that. But that's mysterious Robin. No one knows anything about him. But his statement was wrong and inaccurate.

"Robin, you are loved by everyone who is crying outside your room. And if you don't go before you die, I die too. And that's not fair for our teammates." Robin glanced at me.

"The only problem is I don't know how."

A/n: so wow. No one expected THAT! So read and review. And update Tori and Linda and we will be in the next chapter. I swear! 


	25. Thanks

A/n: so thanks to all that reviewed and such. Its dedicated to you all, I would give the messages but I am kinda wanting to hurry up with this AN so I can go on with the story.

Disclaimer:

Linda: *walks in room with potato chips* Hey guys!

Me and Tori: *playing Uno and us getting no where* oh hey.

Linda: can I join your game?

Tori: after we are done!

Linda: I'll give you half the bag.

Tori: *takes away my cards and shuffles them as Linda laughs her head off* LETS PLAY!

Me: You would do anything for food. *shakes head*

Tori: so, at least none of us owns YJ.

Linda: I'm working on it. Robin will be mine!

Me: Linda?

Linda: Yes?

Me: *snatches Tissue box and throws it at the readers, Linda chasing me* RUN LIKE THE WIND BULLSEYE!

Linda: I'm glad you don't own YJ!

Me: *stops for a second and then jumps in a tree* Rude.

Megan's POV:

I opened my mouth wide in shock and I couldn't believe what he was saying. He; doesn't know how to do something?

"But you have to try!" I hollered at him. His eyes were cold now and bore no expression. But the mood changed in his head. Now it looked like I was seeing a memory. This was a good memory. It showed him and Barbara first meeting, how he snuck up behind her and she flipped him over on his back. I laughed and I saw Dick smiling. He was happy. Maybe now I could tell him he has to try. At least have to.

"M'Gann?" Robin asks me after the next memory is over. I looked at him.

"Yes Robin?"

"Let's go. I'll just think of my brain. Hopefully it will work."

"But I thought you wanted to die." I reminded. Robin stopped walking away and looked at me.

"But with you here. I can tell others do. And if I go. You go. And you don't need to die for my selfish reasons." I sighed in relief. He thought of his brain I think, because in the next minute I was in front of the organ. Thoughts and math and school and memories flowed out of it. I stared at one in particular. It was a drawing of the entire team, and Artemis and Wally holding hands. Robin must have noticed.

"I drew that one day when I was bored." He explained. I nodded but smiled at it as we continued circling the brain. Math equations, mostly from homework, bubbled in my face. I waved them away. We came to the central control of the brain. We both screamed in pain.

Babs POV:

I looked over the bed and M'Gann's floating figure. I knew she was going to get him back. She had to. I held Robin's hand as Superboy stared up at his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Conner." I said shaking the Krypton from his thoughts. He glanced at me.

"Why?"

"If it wasn't for M'Gann Robin would die. But if it isn't for Robin M'Gann would die." I responded. He looked at the ground.

"I know." An ear piercing scream came from the martian and me and Conner covered our ears. Everyone else filed into the room. Wondering what's going on. As they saw, people brought in tears. But I refused to cry. No need to be emotional now, I just got over an intense period! I'm Commissioner Gordon's daughter. Raised in a police station and fighting along side of Batman. I looked at Martian Manhunter, his eyes wide.

"M'Gann needs to hurry now! In a matter of seconds Robin will die!" He yelled. Everyone gasped and encouraged M'Gann and told Robin to stall the time and hurry. But I knew, they were coming out of this. Even if I had to do something about it. I whispered into Robin's ear and not long after he opened his eyes.

Robin's POV:

I was on the ground screaming, clutching my head. I had no will to go on. I tried, I need t get M'Gann out. But it didn't work. I felt like a murderer. No this can't be happening.

"Come on Baby." Barbara's voice came. I stood up clutching my head, but came to the side of my brain screaming. I took in air before I yelled.

"GET UP!" I opened my eyes to a hospital room and everyone's faces.

Babs POV:

I hugged the living Crap out of Dick, but I only had him to myself for a few seconds before I was squished by everyone else. I felt Dick hug me though as everyone hugged him. I backed up getting everyone off of him.

"Thanks M'Gann. For not letting me kill myself." She nodded and we all hugged her saying thanks for saving our little bird.

Bruce's POV:

I took out my phone and texted three little girls. I realized now that I couldn't put others in danger like I could put mine in.

You guys shouldn't become heroes.

I texted to Linda, Tori and MiMi.

What? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

I got from Tori.

You are a little early on April Fools Bruce.

MiMi.

And something extremely nasty from Linda tat involved my- never mind.

A/n: I know rushed. But I had to get this out. READ AND REVIEW FOOLS! 


	26. A tired red head, a three nosy friends

A/n: So guys, check this out. I have NO idea if somehow I want to end this and write a sequel or something, or just to keep this story until I used up all my ideas for this. If I end it, I'll have like twenty more chapters and then BOOM! Done. Or if not this can be like a hundred chapters. So you guys can choose. And if you are wondering, some way or another we will become heroes. I have a game plan!

Dedicated:

TheNextBatgirl: *waves hand in Jedi motion* You will update soon. *Turns to Linda* Did it work?

DrakesChick: *hugs tissues* MY TISSUES FITCH! Haha! Crap *runs away from dog and into Kroger* and don't worry we will! I knew you would say like that, but I didn't want to say it because in case people didn't notice. I. Don't. Curse. In. Writing. Bad habit.

GangsterGirl-Crush: *takes tissues out of no where* That was one of the nicest reviews ever! That was the first one of its kind and if I even get one again like it by someone else, I know I'm doing right! *sobs hysterically* THANK YOU!

Greekfreak101: *pokes you* You seem alive to me. *pokes again* but I updated again for your sake.

BestestSuperIsBatman: I do that to people XD so deal with it. And yes. Yes he is. But I had to show EMOTION with the freaking character! I mean he is like Batman 24/7!

Celestrialstarynight: DADADADADADADADA CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POLKA DOT POLKA DOT AFRO! And yes I posted it ;)

Zs: O.0 you can't blackmail Batman! That's signing your own death warrant. By the way, how do you know I update when you don't have this on alert? People who do, don't know I update. How?

Disclaimer:

Tori: DUDE! *marches up to me MEGA pissed*

Me: AH! *tries to run in the opposite direction but stopped by Linda* Crapiroonie...

Tori: You promised us to be heroes and we. Will. Get. It! Or I'll yell at you for a hour over the phone!

Linda: Why not just yell at her now?

Tori: Okie Dokes!

Me: NO! Listen! We will be heroes one way or another! Did you not read the A/n?

Linda: Maybe I did or Maybe I didn't! What's it to you?

Tori: What she said! *points to Linda*

Me: Well now that you- *throws fake snow on ground and powder goes everywhere making no one able to see*

Tori: *seeing that I'm gone* Watch this Linda *takes out cell phone and calls me.*

(In the distance you can hear the Young Justice theme song)

Me: CRAP!

Linda: After her! *runs*

Tori: Exercise? You are killing me here *chases after Linda*

On with the story!

Babs POV:

The mentors ushered us out, against our own will. I sighed and walked to the fridge. Worrying about Dick made me hungry. I took out some celery sticks and a jar of peanut butter and made my way to my room at Mount Justice. It was simple really. I hardly ever spent the night. It had a few posters of bands, one of Skillet that's for sure. I have a bed with a orange comforter and white silky pillows, a desk with music CD's sprawled everywhere. My carpet was white and shiny; a better description was new. I had orange curtains over my window. My room was actually one of the only rooms in the entire place with a window. And an orange lamp. I sat on the floor in front of the back of my bed. I slid my laptop from under the bed and opened my emails. The first one was from Tori.

TORIROCKS Yahoo (no not real, so stalkers don't get your hopes up) said:

WHAT THE HECK! HE TRAINED US AND EVERYTHING AND WE WON'T BECOME HEROES? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

ISMELLWAFFLES Gmail (Again not real stalkers!) Replied:

He had his reasons. Dick actually died tonight, he is fine right now though. He doesn't want to put you guys at risk. I can't talk now. See you tomorrow.

TORIROCKS Yahoo:

WHAT? Is he okay? Are you okay? What happened? This will not wait til tomorrow!

ISMELLWAFFLES Gmail:

He is fine. Some incident with Two-Face. What are you doing up anyways? Its like midnight in Gotham.

TORIROCKS Yahoo:

I sleep when I want. And you better tell me tomorrow!

ISMELLWAFFLES Gmail:

I will. Now good night.

TORIROCKS Yahoo:

Night-_-

I sighed. That's Tori for you. I finished my snack and threw the remains in the trash. I hopped on my bed and snuggled under the covers. Even though I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, I tried. I tried thinking about random stuff but it always led back to Dick. Gosh, I love this kid so much. I knew it was young love and those didn't last long, but me and Dick were an exception. The only way he could leave me or vice versa was through a body bag. And that nearly happened tonight. But it didn't. Then when I wasn't thinking about Dick, I was thinking about the girls. We trained them to near perfection and then this happens. I picked up my phone to check the time. It was eleven here, one at Gotham. As I was putting my phone down, it rung. And the song Call me Maybe by Paradise Fears came on loud and proud. I like this version better than the original. I picked up and saw that the caller ID was Linda. Crap.

"Hello?" I whispered sleepily. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, unplugging my phone from its charger.

"Tori told me what happened! Are you okay? Is Dick okay? Hand me to him right now! I need to see if my baby boy is okay!" She yelled through the other end. I winced and yawned in deeply.

"I can't. He is getting his rest." I retorted. This dance was getting boring with a capital B. "If you are going to yell at me because Bruce won't let you guys become heroes, please hang up now and wait til it isn't the wee hours in the night?" I asked. I might have sounded like a jerk, but I was seriously tired. And me trying to forget this for now and them bugging me wasn't helping. I heard her taping something in the background.

"I haven't. I checked to see if you guys were okay. I already yelled at Master Bruce-" she paused as she imitated Alfred. I barely kept in my laughter. "-and I could not convince him otherwise." I chuckled and snorted as she laughed at the other end. "But I can tell you are tired. I'll just bug the others."

"You are such a good friend, Linda." I joked as I knew she was going to wake up MiMi and the blonde would have a fit.

"I know! I know Tori is up sooooooo..." I heard her dial a number. The thing didn't get long before it was answered.

"Hello? Linda, you do know my parents will kill me if I chat at ONE IN THE FREAKIN' MORNING!" MiMi yelled in a whisper. She wasn't sleeping. Weird.

"Well geez. What are you doing? Did you here about Dick?" Linda asked. I chuckled and placed my phone next to my ear as I layed down.

"I was the first to know." She said. I could hear her mom. Haha. That left her grounded. Even though it was muffled I could hear the next part. "Mom it had something important to do with Barb! Its only eleven where she is. No I didn't call her. NO! Mom!" Me and Linda laughed. She then dialed another number.

"Hiya Heya!" Came Tori's voice. She quieted down as she heard the fight. She giggled like a little girl.

"Sorry guys. Got to go! I am in SO much trouble. Thanks Linda." I could tell she was glaring as she said that.

"I love you!" Linda yelled before she hung up.

"Ya. Love you all too." That line was dead. I heard the other too chat for awhile, making me drift off to wonderland!

A/n: Please no flames, cause then I would have to bring out the fire extinguisher. 


	27. Bruce is going to kill us

A/n: so I'm just continuing! No need to worry! So yea! Any who, everyone knows which and who of you guys its dedicated to. And if you don't, realize its to the people that do-_- just saying. If you have never reviewed and have no ambition to, well you my sir have no life. Oh by the way, I changed Ceridwen to something else .

Disclaimer:

Me: Are they gone? *comes out of hiding place*

Tori and Linda: BANZIA! *jumps and tackles me*

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tori: we are going to sit here and torture you unless you put us in this chapter.

Me: I'm not scared!

Linda: YOU DON'T OWN YJ!

Me: I'm very scared now! GAH!

Tori: *high fives Linda*

Nobody's POV:

A dark figure stepped out of the shadows. She stood on the ledge, looking over it. She sighed. Her mask came over her face, a lot like Hawk Woman's except it was a medium colored gray. It looked brand new, not a feather out of place. She sat down after stumbling on her tall black heals a little. The girl had black frizzy hair and tanned skinned. She also had on a black leather corset that hugged her body and the same black leather pants. And who could forget the utility belt that was also gray? She hummed a tune and searched for any signs of trouble. Nothing at the moment. She silently walked backwards and then ran and jumped off the building. Most would have screamed and called for help, but this was normal for Gotham City. Especially in the middle of the night. A foot step was heard behind the vigilante, and Black Falcon turned around. Black Falcon a.k.a Tori Skipper, a teenager who was part of the most intelligent school in America turned around and kicked the figure down. The figure, a little taller and wider than the previous groaned. Black Falcon's eyes widened. She put her hand out and the other vigilante took it in hers. Tori housted her friend up.

"Thanks for the new bruise, Tori." Replied the figure. Tori glared at her and hissed in a voice so smooth and dangerous.

"Remember your training. Don't say real names on the field, KRAVEN." Kraven laughed a little and stood next to the fellow comrade. Unlike Black Falcon, who looked extremely different than the other, looked just a little ticked. This hero had her hair up in a high pony tail and out of her eyes, the hair that would stick out she would pin or spray back. She also wore a domino mask like Robin's, the difference was that its rim wasn't black it was dark blue, her pants were black, one of the only similarities against the two, but in the middle was a dark blue fishnet pattern that continued down until it reached her combat boots and to top it off a black under shirt and a dark blue leather jacket. Both girls took out their cell phones.

"Are you going to call her or shall I?" Linda, oops Kraven, asked Black Falcon. The younger one put away her Samsung in a pocket of many.

"Go ahead. But put it on low speaker. She would get mad if we didn't call her." The eldest dialed a number and put it n speaker like told. She held it up near them so they would have a choice of hearing what was about to be said instead of it going off with the wind. It rang once, twice, three times. Nobody answered. Both shrugged and looked at the moon. As if they were waiting for something, or rather someone. Tori jumped when something jumped on her back. Her training kicked in and it was to flip whoever was on her back down. It didn't happen though when blonde hair came into view. She let the object stay.

"Hey you guys! Got your memo!" She said with a giant smile. She pulled out her Blackberry and waved it around. Kraven chuckled and pushed the other off her friend's back. She squeaked but followed. This new vigilante, younger than the others, had on the craziest get up. She had a clown mask on, black and white with a sad face painted on it. She had colored contacts that made her eyes appear to be White, a light blue. She had on a Domino costume that was black and gray. The short sleeved tight top had half gray the other half black and skinny jeans that flipped them. She had on two different colored combat boots, one white the other gray. Her blonde hair was pulled in two pig tails.

"You look crazy. I can't believe Bruce would even allow it. You look to much like a Joker goon sidekick thing!" Black Falcon laughed. The other shrugged her shoulders and dropped off of said girl's back. Kraven had binoculars up to her eyes and was peering out below. The others squated next to her and stared off at nothing.

"Attempted rape at Crime Alley. Meet me there Black Falcon and Domino." She ordered. They all sped off. Even though Bruce said he wouldn't allow them to become heroes, they were going to rebel.

Babs POV:

Dick didn't come to school. You didn't need to be the protégé of the Dark Knight to figure that out. I came to school alone after much forcing from the others. Artemis didn't come because she got stuck with the flu. I made my way into first block and sat at my messy desk. 'I seriously need to clean this up.' I made a disgusted face at an old banana peel. I picked it up and literally flung it away at the trash. I missed but I pretended I wasn't the one who threw it. Mr. Kit, the period teacher, stood at my desk and peered down. He slapped a little slip of paper on my desk than proceeded on to his seat. I was the only one in class at the moment. I picked up the slip and read it.

Subject: Science

Grade: 93, A

Missing Assignments: Alexander Graham Bell paper

I smiled at my grade and put it in my book bag. By then students came in and started filling in their correct seats. I did this block with a bunch of jerks. The most annoying out of them all Charlie Farr. I didn't really care about what imaginary girl that he swears is real did with him in bed last night. I'd rather not have the image of it glued to the back of my eye lids. I started writing down notes, not that I needed them. I was only writing them down for Dick, who sucked at science social studies. Charlie flicked a piece of paper at me and snickered. I ignored this, but he continued to throw things at me. When he ran out of paper, he used tiny chunks of his new eraser. My eye twitched before I stood up knocking my chair over. I think I might have had literal steam coming out of my ears.

"Can you stop that!" I shouted with rage. He looked taken aback, but the guy was getting on my thin nerves. The teacher looked at me bewildered and told me to sit in the very back. I gathered my stuff and pointed myself in that direction. I felt my cheeks burn up, everybody was watching. Some laughing. I wanted to make myself disappear!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At lunch I sat alone, denying the option to go and sit with a group of prissy girls that thought I would be a good member. I flicked them off and waited for Tori, MiMi and Linda. I started working on my homework and soon I was finished. I still had ten minutes left of lunch. I saw the girls coming but their mouths soon shaped into horror as a three big jocks came smashing into them. All threes girls on the ground and food covering them. A football player that looked pretty fine to me, came and helped all of them up, but taking extra time with Linda. He then turned to the guys and yelled at them. A big fight started and the entire cafeteria started to turn for the worst. Crap.

A/n: I got us as superheroes and Linda's going to be boyfriend? Saweet! Tori give me your guy! We all going on a prom! Woot woot! 


	28. Oh no they didn't!

A/n: Hey guys. Nothing much happening that you need to know about. No rants or anything. You know, besides HOW AMAZING LEGEND OF KORRA WAS! OMG! WHEN SHE LOST HER BENDING SKILLS? AND ANNG? Oh my life flashed before my eyes. Oh and guess what? Well, me and my sisters were playing a game yesterday and it was doctor. I was the patient. So when my older sister felt my wrist and felt my pulse was no where, she freaked. Well it turns out I have no pulse action there or in my neck. I have it in my mouth and middle finger, so WTF?

Dedicated:

TheNextBatgirl: Shut up Tori! Finally? Finally? When will you FINALLY get that it took forever to try and find a good place to add us! So yea. Thanks for the review!

DrakesChick: Yes you can change his name to Guy XD Levine it is. Thank you with helping me By the Way with the fight scene! It helped A LOT!

Celestrialstarynight: Well gee. I show individuality. I guess it means Domino can go undercover for Bats! SAWEET! And I had like four papers missing in my social studies class but I still got a 98. Its because the more papers you do in class and the teacher grades. The less important it becomes to turn in everything. And I guess she was absent that day or something.

GangsterGirl-Crush: Well I am random and strange so it is expected. And another finally? Did you guys really want us to become heroes that bad?

TheForgottenSuperhero: Your request is accepted and is currently in work. Thank you and come again.

Zs: They sure are! This is going to be fun! Muwhahahahahahhahaha!

BackToBackInLoveWithYou: Your name is soooo long! And really? Lucky butt. -_-

Disclaimer:

Robin: *walks in and looks at me glaring* Really?

Me: what?

Robin: YOU KILLED ME!

Tori: *looks up from listening to music right next to me* But you are back, aren't you?

Me: Dur!

Robin: Yes but-

Tori: But nothing! Wait, this reminds me of something. *texts on her phone and then Linda charges in like a mad man*

Linda: MY BABY! *hugs Robin and he turns purple* YOU'RE ALIVE!

Tori: *victory screech*

Me: You guys are such freaking morons.

Tori: But you love us!

Me: I would LOVE to own YJ. But I don't.

Tori and Linda : -_-

Robin: Aw snap.

On with the story!

Dick's POV:

I woke up the fourth time in the same morning. I am just not tired any more. I wobbled out of the hospital bed and stared at the clock. 11:09 am. I groaned as I made my way to the empty kitchen; 'I am so hungry.' I pulled out a bag of M'Gann's cookies. Good thing Wally wasn't here, he would have ate every single one of them. I silently chewed one of the oatmeal cream ones at the kitchen island. It kind of scared me when I heard two voices talking and then someone coughing. It came from the living room. I walked in and instantly relaxed. It was only Artemis and Raquel.

"Hey guys," I said and hopped over the couch. I am so glad I am not in hospital clothes. Both girls looked startled but I laughed.

"Hello Rob. What are you doing out of bed?" Raquel asked. Her and Artemis were currently playing the Wii. I watched them play for a minute. They were playing a game of New Super Mario Brothers. They were on the last level.

"Got bored. Got hungry. And here I am!" I said cheerfully. That was the exact opposite of how I felt. I felt bad. I wanted to die yesterday. I wanted to disappear and never see anyone again. When I see everyone, I'm going to show them how I feel about them. I went to my room and pulled out my art supplies. Now I'm glad my shoulder is better, my art will be better. I sat at my desk and got to work.

Babs POV:

I gasped and jumped to my feet, running at my friends. The boy that helped them up was advancing dangerously at the football tools. On his dark blue jersey shirt it read - 09 Levine. I bit back my smirk. This boy was always getting into fights, did he ever loose one? No. Not one. And I'm positive today would be no worse. Levine has dark brown hair that was shaggy and fell into his eyes. His kind, chocolate looking eyes. His frown was deep. He was pretty tall too. Taller than Linda, who was the oldest in the group.

"I think you owe these lovely ladies an apology," he said gesturing to Tori, Linda and MiMi. I stood next to them nodding. The three boys, all triplets I could tell, laughed.

"Which one, Guy? Because I see a little girl who looks as if she needs to be in Middle. Another one that looks like she hasn't eaten anything in her entire life. And I see the one YOU have a crush on," The one that had Chess on the back said. The greasy red head with brown eyes smiled at his brothers. They nodded in approval.

"Excuse me? I eat EVERYTHING. So I don't know who you are talking about!" Tori hissed. She came up with who I assumed to be Guy. She crossed her arms and glared at the boys. All were unfazed. The one on the left, Chris, whistled at Tori.

"You are a hottie aren't you?" He said taking hold of Tori's hand. She tried to jerk away, but Chris did not move. A crowd soon formed around us. Guy's eye twitched and before anyone could guess what was happening, he pounced on Chris tackling him down. Chris gasped in surprise as his head met concrete. Tori saw that she was free and took over with Guy. She was on top of him and held him, arms over head. She put more pressure on his wrists making him cry out in pain.

"Still think I'm just another pretty face?" She asked. She punched him in the face and kneed him in the side where his Kidney was located. The girls in the crowd cheered. Guy took care of Chess and he punched him in the side. Chess breathed in sharply, but swung his fist to the temple of Guy's head. Guy jumped off, clutching his head. Linda came and inspected his head. Guy smiled a perfect smile at her, showing off dimples. Linda blushed but continued checking for injuries. I ran to go get a teacher or someone.

Linda's POV:

I blushed feverishly when he smiled at me, blood cracking in between his teeth. Darn Hormones. Guy ducked at a punch that was coming from Chess. It hit me instead, knocking me aside. I got up, clutching my cheek. The cafeteria become silent. You could hear a pin drop. But was anyone waiting for a pin drop? Heck no. They were waiting for me to beat this kid's Face off. Guy and Chess tangled on top of each other. Guy saw me waving at him and he nodded. With all his force, he kicked Chess in the chest, making him fly into my awaiting arms. As his face collided into my elbow, I saw that Chris finally got Tori off of him. Chris stumbled to his feet and kicked Tori in the legs, making her fall. He leaned into Tori and just as he was about to choke her out, MiMi came and jumped to his face, kneeing him in the nose. Chris was out like a light bulb. The crowd roared with excitement. Gee, High school knew when it was time to cheer for fights. Tori and MiMi high fived each other, then jumped on to the guy that still didn't have any fighting action. Clay brought his hands up.

"Bring it on, girls can't fight!" He said. Oh snap. Clay just signed his own death wish. I payed attention to Chess, I kicked him in the family jewels and tossed him to Guy, who swung his arm just in time to make contact with the wind pipe. Chess gurgled on his spit and coughed up a little blood. The crowd gasped but ohhed in delight. I smiled and gave one last kick to the face. Freaking jerk.

"You did a good job, Linda." I almost made the preppy jump, screaming he knows my name! But I controlled myself. I came and helped him up.

"You weren't to bad yourself, Levine." I faced Tori and MiMi again. Tori was punching and kicking Clay while MiMi was behind him, holding him in a tight head lock. Tori's nose was extremely bloody, but she didn't care. MiMi just had a slowly forming black eye. Where did Barbara go? I looked behind me, seeing Barbara. I smiled at her. And the assistant principle. I looked at her wide eyed. Tori and MiMi hadn't seen either of them, so they were still beating the crap out of Clay. I pursed my lips. They were just finishing the final blows. Tori stopped, seeing Ms. Lee. She gasped and got the attention of MiMi, who was still choking Clay. MiMi released Clay and gave an awkward laugh. The crowd did a OOOHHHHH. I swayed back and forth and stared at my feet. Crap.

Dick's POV:

I finished all the cards with time to spare. Now, I can't wait for everyone to see what I did for them. I smiled and finished Barbara's card. I spent the most time on her's. I hoped she had a good day at school without me.

A/n: so read and review and tell me what you think. Please. With a Robin on top? 


	29. D'AWWWWW, that's so KaUte!

A/n: Am I losing readers? I checked my old reviews on this and found I use to get like 16 reviews per chapter. Now I only get like 7. Did this story get worse or something? Can you guys tell me what's wrong?

So thanks to everyone who still bothers with this story and stuff, it means the world to me.

Dedicated:

TheNextBatgirl: Tori you are such a bawf! Lol. And I don't know Spanish at all so that last sentence was foreign. And Kelly shall be made, just tell me what he looks and acts like. And eat! You are always hungry or tired XD

DrakesChick: *hands you your ice cream* That was the longest review I have ever gotten X) lol. And you will find somebody, but if you find Guy tell me! I will be like O.0 and it would be weird and such. Lol again! I laughed so hard during your review. Aw and poor dog X) oh and you have someone glaring at you from the distance. *points to a bush but the person is gone*

Shadowtail43: YOU'RE BACK! Welcome back we missed you! And haha, it does sound kiddish. And wow really? I want to meet my future husband! (Whispers) but secretly I prefer him with Barbara. Opps. That's not a secret. But if Babs can't have him, I would like him to go with Linda, sorry Tori. He's to old for you X)

Celestrialstarynight: ! OMG! That. Was. Hilarious.. And what's even more funny, I don't have a profanity filter( because of Linda's tongue X) ) and so I know you put the stars there yourself. Haha. That review was awesome!

TheForgottenSuperhero: Its always a pleasure! And gee thanks! Show her who's boss! I really don't like being mine. That's why it seems like I'm in the back of the story and crap X)

Zs: It seems more like they are a piece of work than heroes X) and ya. Hopefully. Cue evil laugh

GangsterGirl-Crush: Dawwww *blushes* and pretty eventful says TheForgottenSuperhero X) and I just love it when I get reviews from you. Even when you want to be mean you are always nice.

FudoTwin17: He lives, Lol.

Pokerfacedcat: well thanks for everything! I'll know you'll get here soon enough. But thanks for even opening this up! Means a lot! And all your reviews so far have made me smile and squee in joy.

Disclaimer:

ShadowTail43: *glaring at Linda through my window*

Me: uhhhhhhh? What are you doing?

ShadowTail43: what are you doing not owning YJ? Hm?

Me: Touche. But seriously. She's fine liking her "baby."

ShadowTail43: he's MY mentor-_-

Me: Well, she-we all- fangirl him so...

ShadowTail43: I'll kill her then!

Linda: BRING IT!

Tori: *comes out with camera*

Me: YAY! Its a fight! But no! No fight! LINDA!

Linda: GAH! THIS. IS. SPARTA!

On with the story!

Tori's POV:

Ms. Lee grabbed my shoulder roughly and picked me off the ground. She then picked up MiMi by her shirt collar. She spasmed.

"All of you to my office now." She told us. Barbara made an effort to come with us but the assistant stopped her. "Stop there Red. We will deal with you later." And then we left a room full of Gothamites.

Dick's POV:

I taped the cards to said owners door and retreated to my own. In a total of three minutes everyone will be here. I went to my microphone which was on my desk and pressed the speak button. I smirked, remembering everything I put in each of their cards. I also have cards for the girls, but I wasn't at school today.

"Hey guys. A special announcement from your Boy Wonder- go to your assigned rooms please. Out." I waited outside my door to see everyone's faces. So far they were all confused. Conner got his first, yanking off the tape from his door. He read it once then again. He glares daggers at me and I laugh. He walks up to me and surprisingly hugs me. I hug him back.

Conner's card read. 'Dear Con, You are one of my best friends, and the bruised ribs from getting you from Cadmus are defiantly worth it. And if I had to do it again, I will. I hope you like being my friend as much as I like being yours. And My Monkey Hating friend, Superman will ease up too. Its fine that he's mean now, but if he won't teach you, I got my kryptonite ready :)' Then I drew him hugging a pink monkey with a smile. M'Gann went to her room which was next t o Superboy's and lightly took off my piece tape, not tearing anything.

M'Gann's card said 'Dear Meg, no matter how bad you think you are, you're perfect. You are so nice and if anybody doesn't like you then they are stupid. But no matter how you think you are ugly you aren't. We love you. Wally should realize that you are taken and shouldn't flirt with you anymore. He's stupid. But in a way, its crazy. Its okay. Because we all are a family and you are the overprotective mother. Conner's a working daddy X)' she smiled and gave the card to Conner. Conner smiled and laughed. I crossed my arms and smiled. Babs came out next and my smile widened.

Barbara's card 'Dear Babs, you are my best friend. When I first met you, all I could think about was you and your smile. I didn't think in a million years that we would get together and I would be one of the luckiest guys ever. You are my rare bird, literally. Red hair is as rare as it comes and green eyes are rarer. My rare, beautiful, wonderful friend. I have a wonderful place in my heart for you, something that can not be broken. I love you.' She came to me and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back. She picked up my hand and led me to the stairs that was to the roof. We climbed them and she brought me to the hammock. We both sat down, feet touching the others. I swung the soothing thing (A/n: I'm in a Hammock right now X) ) and we layed back. She played with my feet.

"God I love you, Dick."

"I love you too. More than anything in this world." They snuggled on top of each other and fell asleep like that. M'Gann came up ten minutes later to tell them it was dinner time. When she saw them. She thought against it. She squealed and gave a whoop for joy before retreating to get a camera.

A/n: That's it! I think I'm now going to write a one shot for Criminal Minds now X) I love that show! I love Spencer, he is just like me. Bad migraines that can leave me crying. The youngest on everything. Genius says Tori. Shizophenic(or however you spell it :P) goofy. So yea. Hahaha! I'll do that now. Or just update my other stories. 


	30. Chapter 30

A/n: well, I'm just kind of depressed right now,, can't remember what I exactly wrote last chapter- wait, know I do. So yea. This is going to be really happy and bubbly, mostly because I feel like crap right now. Please don't ask why. You also know I don't own, and who its dedicated to.

Babs POV:

The next day, I walked into class hand in hand with Dick. He smirked, and held the girls' cards tightly. I hugged him by his side, careful for his injury.

"You are my hero, Richard." Luckily when they got into the fight they didn't get suspended. And that was mainly because of their clean records, but Tori could argue it was because she was stubborn and stood her ground. Instead, the four including Guy, had to clean the bathrooms everywhere around school. I entered class first, releasing Dick's hand. We were greeted by Linda, who hugged the CRAP out of my boyfriend.

"MY BABY! Are you alright? Oh my God, am I hurting you! Sorry!" Linda rapped me in the hug to. Thank goodness that there was only a few people here at the moment. Tori came up to us next, hugged both of us and continued listening to her music. Linda's face lit up and she snatched one ear bud. They both laughed and danced to a song.

"What song are you listening too?" Dick asked laughing, holding his arms around my waist. I giggled like a school girl and turned to give him a kiss.

"Pay phone by Maroon five (A/N: Linda? Mean anything? XD)" Linda responded. She flung her dark brown hair over her shoulder. She has LONG hair. I mean she is like Repunzel in a alternate universe. She tapped Tori on the shoulder and the taller one (A/N: Tori is Taller Linda, right? She's 5'8 right? How tall are you?) Faced her friend.

"What!" Tori said, trying to imitate an old man. We all laughed.

"Hey, by the way, what's up with the paper, Grayson?" Linda said pointing to the colored cards. Dick shrugged.

"I'm waiting for MiMi to arrive before-" said girl entered the room, everything perfect on her body. She had slight bags under her eyes, but her face was in a book that was thick. She was a little more than half done with it. She went straight past us, not taken any notice.

"What up, Nerd?" Tori said. I smacked her arm lightly and she turned and gave me an innocent look. MiMi didn't turn to the sound of her name though. We all gave worried and confused glances at each other.

"Uh, blondie?" Linda asked, she waved her fingers in front of the words of the book. MiMi looked up fast and her forehead collided with Linda's wrist. Both girls cried out in pain, making the rest of us laugh. Both girls glared at us.

"What's so great about that book anyway?" I asked, trying to lift up the cover but having my hand swatted away.

"Not important. What's going on?" MiMi took off her blue glasses and fixed her high pony, hair in face like bangs. I looked at Dick and he passed the girls their cards. They smiled and said their thank you's. And one by one, they opened them. In twenty seconds, MiMi was done. She smiled and hugged Dick.

"Thanks. That brightened my mood."

"Did you not write a lot Dick?" I asked. There was no way someone read that fast.

"I did," he said, inspecting MiMi's card almost expecting half of the letter to be gone. It wasn't.

"He did. I just read faster than others. What does your guys' notes say?" The youngest in the group said. Linda read her's first out loud.

"Dear Linda, is there anything you can't do? You are always so full of passion on whatever you do. You love all your friends and family. And I'm happy to be both for you:) some people may say you are a little off, but you are just perfect to me. Stay asterous!" The girls all shared an amused look and ushered another girl to read. MiMi read hers next.

"Dear MiMi, there is a lot to say about you. And most are not the nicest. You stick up for those around you but you go around later helping whoever you can. In the future, as you hope, I think you would make an amazing FBI BAU doctor. Not agent. I remember you yelling at me for that. Keep going wherever your head tells you too, because its not straying from its path." She said fastly but not to fastly. It was okay to hear. Tori then read her's.

"Dear Tori, someone once told me to fly you at least have to jump. Even if you know you will fall flat on your face. That person was you, and wonderful advice you gave. You are a bundled package of sugar and spice and everything nice-"

"POWER PUFF GIRLS!" MiMi hollered, earning laughs from around the room. She straitened her back. "Sorry, continue." I laughed and pursued Tori. She rolled her eyes and chuckled before reading the rest.

"No matter what people say, you will forever be whatever you want to be. And its because you have the will to do it. Its nice knowing that I have two older sisters when I need them and one younger also. I love you." The girls squeaked and hugged each other. Me with them. The teacher cleared her voice and we all jumped.

"Seats?"

"Yes, Ms. Nag."

A/n: short I know. Review they make me happy:) 


	31. Barbara!

A/n: SO SORRY! SO SORRY! I was acting like a total butt last chapter and asdfghjkl I'm so sorry. I forgot to say three IMPORTANT things. Like HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHADOWTAIL43! Arg, I feel terrible that I didn't say that before. And Happy national Canada's day and Happy fourth of July all you Americans XP so I'm still depressed but not as much because of you guys :D so thanks for making me feel better! I am kind of creeped out because I write Criminal Minds one shots and some people find them good and favorite me and stuff but I have this one Arizona school teacher and she HATES my stories with a passion and has to be rude and hurt my feelings and still review. I told her off so don't worry XD so all those things and a bag of beans.

Dedicated:

TheNextBatgirl: Hey I did call you and text you so that's done! And I'm updating so that's done! I will try and keep my head up, but you know it will sway back and forth. Haha, thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter :) and why were you still up? It was like 11 where you are. (And 2 am where I am XD I'm worse than you!)

DrakesChick: You are away from internet! Nooooooooo! Its okay:) have fun and stay cool and don't get the Flesh Eating Bacteria! That's a threat O.O I'm watching you...

Celestrialstarynight: I really can't help feeling depressed, it runs in my family I guess. I haha, if you would die and still review that means my work must be worth something!

GangsterGirl-Crush: XD I only really picked Pay phone because I heard Linda sang it and she was the one who played the song. It was a reference XP

Shadowtail43: Here *passes you a present and you open it* Sorry for being late. Its a practice Samurai sword. Don't kill anyone... Yet. And its okay:) I feel less like a loser now because of my wonderful reviewers! Happy birthday and sorry for being a terd and forgetting to write it on my rant. Hehe. Sorry 'bout that.

BackToBackInLoveWithYou: I love power puff girls XD it was one of my favorites along with Rugrats X) oh wait. I still watch them... Hehehe... Thanks for worrying 'bout my butt when I should have written a longer chapter!

TheForgottenSuperhero: I didn't even think about listening to music X) I just sat around and watched T.V. I'm MiMi by the way! And previously stated I loved the Power Puff Girls X) Buttercup was awesome! And yerp, I do that all the time! But I don't hit myself as frequent, I got skills now X) you will find out what the creepy me was reading in this chapter!

Greekfreak101: I'm glad you did :)

Disclaimer:

Me: I finally realized what I wanted no needed to be when I grow up!

Linda: *looks up from comic book* What? What do you wanna be? Oh! Lemme and Tori guess!

Tori: *looks up from cereal* wha- what are we talking about? Oh. Um... An author?

Me: no get real. I can't even write that well, thank goodness I have spell check or I would spell words incorrect a lot!

Linda: Poo. I was looking forward to reading one of your books. Owning YJ!

Me: pfft. Me? Own YJ? That's like me becoming president. Not allowed! Plus if I did the show would be canceled after the first episode X)

Tori: O.0 do I want to know why it would?

Me: wel-

Linda: no you don't.

Me: you guys are bad at this game. I want to be a FBI agent for the Behavior Analyst Unit. And if you don't know what that is Google it.

Linda and Tori: *googling it*

Me: Wow really guys X)

Linda and Tori: YES!

Me: Yea. So I figured out what was wrong with the story thanks to The BestestSuperIsBatman, :) I would have dedicated it to you but you kind of reviewed a little late so when I was typing I wasn't able to go back without deleting the thing. So this is going to be the last few chapters and stuff. Plus- we all kind of voted for us to be heroes. We had people suggest because they wanted to see it. But I guess it was a problem *shrugs* and this won't go on forever even if some of you want.

On with the story!

Babs POV:

I was on top of the oldest building in Gotham and as Linda said, it was mighty Ghetto. It was dark and ugly with a rusty fire escape. The building was moldy and the floor boards were lifted off of the floor. In a shorter story, it was not somewhere where I would choose to be. But here I was anyway, waiting for some action. I lifted up my mask,'stupid asma.' A scream was heard from below in an alley way. Ironic, I know. And as ironic as it got, it was four big guys terrorizing a young woman. I jumped down after putting my mask back on and landed on one's shoulders.

"Hey guys! I hope you brought your stripped pajamas, because where you guys are going, its going to be a sleep over party!" I said laughing. I used the guy as a backboard and flipped off of him and into the face of another. I punched him in the face and then grappled to the top of the fire escape. I panted a bit. 'Not here!' I can NOT have an asma attack here. No way! Bad idea! Nobody would come and save me, Dick was at the mountain helping the team set up computers, and Bruce was in a meeting in Greece! I jumped down once more and flipped in front of the two that weren't down. I held my fists up in combat. They sneered. I didn't notice until now, but one of them had a pipe rod. Crap. I tried to snatch it away, but I failed miserably and he just smacked me with it. I breathed in sharply. "Ow." I got up and the wind blew harshly. I started coughing and I leaned over and started choking. I was having an asma attack.

Tori's POV:

Me and Linda got done with each other's hair and then we both watched the edge of the building. MiMi was head first in her book.

"What ARE you reading!" I exclaimed, turning away and facing her. She looked up for a split second, her now brown eyes from the contacts, and then she bent down back to her book. My eyes twitched beneath my mask. I gave a look to my shorter companion that was next to me. Linda nodded in our untold plan. I took lead and tip toed behind MiMi, or Domino now. Linda took front.

"What do you guys want?" MiMi asked, slamming her book shut. She twisted it over so the front was in her lap. Linda attempted to take the book away but MiMi shoved it behind her.

"Aw, MAN!" Linda snapped her fingers to the side much like Swipper from Dora the Explorer show.

"What are you reading! !" I said throwing my hands over my head. She snorted very unlady like but stood up.

"Here, this is my third time reading it today," she tossed me the book while Linda gave her a weird look. I mean, that book was at least as thick as Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I caught it swiftly and Linda ran to my side, trying to snatch the book from me. 'Migraines.' Why was she reading about Migraines? Just as I was about to question our youngest, a scream was heard. I dropped the book and looked down in the alleyway. Barbara was already there. Good grief. If we jumped down and helped, our secret hero cover would be blown. We watched, but in horror Babs was thrown down. She got up thankfully and then again, to the surprise of us, she started coughing like a mad man. What the-? She just kept coughing.

"She's having an asma attack," Linda whispered into her arm. Barbara had asma and she didn't tell me. We going go! You know, later. She fell to the ground, and the other thugs were finally coming to. Finally they were all on top of her. Before I could stop the other two, they flew down to save our friend. I smiled and followed. We are going to kick bad guy butt! I flew into a kick at the shortest one and knocked him into a brick wall. But he wasn't done, he just jumped right back up. I could hear now Babs taking an inhaler.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Saving your sorry butt," I replied, punching my man in the nose. I heard a crunch of a bone and I round house kicked him in the jaw. He slid down to the ground. Linda was busy kicking her's in the family jewels to notice Barbara's madness. MiMi was already done, just sitting Indian style on her guy, watching the others. I laughed at her, because you did that? Nobody normal, I'll tell you that. Barbara brought her hand backwards to punch her guy but instead smashed it into Linda's guy's throat. She shrugged but did the same to her's, making all go unconscious. I high fived MiMi and Linda and then we awaited our punishment from Babs.

"You. Are. Dead." I squeaked and ran in a weird direction, because Babs was not kidding.

A/n: so now imma ride some roller coasters! REVIEW! 


	32. Sleepover at MiMi's?

A/n: So thanks guys for waiting out on me. Here's another update because I'm bored.

Dedicated:

TheNextBatgirl: Put a smile on that face, and laugh it out! It will so get better in time, no matter what you say:) just know you are my sister, and my best friend:*

DrakesChick: Hm. I have been meaning to ask you for a while now, where did you get your name? Its cool but where did it originate? I MUST know (:

GangsterGirl-Crush: its been that long? I'm sorry, I let my emotions get the best of me. I hope it doesn't get in your guys way again. Lol, I have to say I like Tori's character too! I like them all honestly:) aw and thanks again for your epic and awesome review! C:

BackToBackInLoveWithYou: Yea, I'm feeling better. Girl, I got to ride the fastest coaster in the south, but this was my expression the entire time, even when we had a dead drop -_- I just don't scream during roller coasters *shrugs*

TheForgottenSuperhero : my costume is now known to be mini harley XD wow, you stay up that early? If I could get as much sleep as you, I wouldn't be have these purple things under my eyes. I fall asleep around four and wake up at six usually XC but I'm still alive so that's good:)

shadowtail43: lol. Yea, sorry its late! Wally! *takes you down and takes the Samurai sword away* bad! Bad! Here take this instead! *passes you a Young Justice collection of action figures, movies, comics and such* have fun with it!

Celestrialstarynight: you do, but as Tori and all my friends say "you are just kid genius! Stop it!" So I think I got that covered:) lol really? How did that make you laugh? XD

Zs: maybe she will, maybe she won't, MUWHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* *cough*

Disclaimer:

Me: *hugging the crap out of Tori* Maybe she won't find us.

Tori: She's Batgirl! Of course she'll find us. Hey, where did Linda go?

Me: LINDA!

Linda: *raises from a pile of garbage like a vampire, scaring the crap out of me and Tori* sshhhhhhh!

Me and Tori: AHHHHH!

Batgirl: I will find you two! Because none of you own YJ, this will get tougher, but I will!

Me: *sneezes*

Batgirl: AHA!

Tori: Way to go, Blondie.

Me: *sarcastic* your welcome Tori acorn!

On with the story!

Babs POV:

The girls ran away, but I'm positive I know where to find them all. Seriously, just go where their favorite places are. So far, Tori's is the closets. I grappled to a roof and started jumping to other roofs silently. I then saw the Ice Cream shop. Smiling, I hopped down from the roof and landed in the parking lot in a crouch. No one was here, it wasn't open. I pulled out my phone and called my friend. I heard no ringer. Had she been smart not to come here? I circled the building three times before I gave up on the Ice Cream shop. I was so sure she would be here. I left the old shop and started walking to the Library. The Library was MiMi's favorite place, and you can nearly bet she's always there. I smirked at the thought, just walking down the little street until I got there. The Library was big and wide. I jumped to the top and looked for an open gate or something, signaling she would be here. I stopped myself, remembering that I was suppose to be at a sleep over. Her sleep over. I checked my phone, I was twenty minutes late to it. I bet I know where to find them. I sighed and made my way home. I climbed the fire escape and opened my already cracked window. I crept inside, and closed the window behind me. I took off my mask first, then my cape, then my long sleeved bat shirt, and lastly my spandex pants. The rest of the outfit came off somewhere between the others. I put on my pajamas on, my panda ones again, and put on my regular sneakers. 'Was my dad home yet?'I grabbed a book bag and stuffed a pair of jeans and a long sleeve inside. I opened my door and left the room, but not before checking if dad was here. I checked his room, and to no surprise he wasn't there. Sometimes it sucks having your dad not come home. I went into the kitchen and pulled out a notepad, I shuffled to find a pen or pencil, but I couldn't. Stuck with a crayon, I wrote him a note in case he got back.

Dear Dad,

I'm going to MiMi's for a sleep over, don't forget to pick me up from school tomorrow. Love you,

Babs

I just grabbed my coat and left through the front door, I locked it. I came down from the fifth story of my apartment and made my way to the front, where my bike was parked. I slung my backpack over my shoulders and put my leg over to the other side. I started pedaling into the next neighborhood over. Entering, I dialed MiMi's mom' name. She must have pressed something because the gate came open, I made my way all the way to the back. I parked my bike behind some trees and bushes, and walked up to the second story. I scanned the numbers, and stopped on 07. Before I had the chance to knock, MiMi's step dad came outside, a big brown dog at hand. I screamed, and jumped out of the way. He laughed at me.

"She's not going to hurt you, Barbara. She loves kids." But I still waited for him to leave before I walked inside. The first thing I saw was Linda saying something to Trish, MiMi's little sister.

"STOP STEPPING ON MY FEET!" She barked. The nine year old girl rolled her eyes.

"You!" Linda's eye twitched underneath her eyelid. I coughed to draw attention to myself. While MiMi's sister just snorted and left to her room, Linda yelped and dove for the pleather couch that was in the small living room. On the big screen, CSI Miami was playing, and Alliyah was watching it while smacking her lips on popcorn. It was disgusting. How MiMi hasn't killed both of her siblings yet is a surprise to me. Linda tried to shrink in the couch, but I wouldn't let her. I flicked my red hair aside, and grabbed Linda by hers'.

"Where are the others?" I asked nicely, but sneering in her ear. Linda gulped, I felt that on the back of my hand. Linda got up and started walking to a room with French Doors. MiMi's room I think. This is actually the first time I would be going into her room, a new for me. When I opened the door, it wasn't something I expected. It was clean, unlike her lockers and desks at school. That was the first new. But the weird new, was that she had a poster of the Joker in her room, sitting on the window shelf by the back wall. Batman comics and action figures in front of it. Her bunk bed was yellow and chipped, and missing the bottom. Instead it was open, with a giant white book case with books and games underneath, filed by Authors, and a dusty TV that didn't look like it had been used for a while. She had a desk, and a computer next to her door. The computer screen was on and displaying music, stuff I didn't expect she would be listening too. But the walls, poor walls. The walls were filled with pictures and drawings and poems and ideas everywhere. There wasn't a free space anywhere! Gee, this girl. The closet was closed, but on the top was a hook with hats filled. I put my book bag down in the corner near a green long lamp. The room was small, but why was it so cold? I looked for an open window, but there was nothing. There was also another small coffee table, but it was shunned in the corner where a big brown dresser was, right next to the window and towards the ladder for the bed. The coffee table was a light brown and filled with paper work, journals, math calculations and much more. Some not in English. (A/n: True room actually. Every detail is right) Wait! MiMi had a whole bucket of stuffed animals on the big tall brown dresser. I tip toed over, though I knew I didn't need too. I stood on them and picked something out of the bin. 'Uhhhhhhhhh, why does she have a CareBear? ' I threw it back up. This room was filled with Batman stuff also. She had a white art cabinet near the closet and window. It had a Batman clock, action figures, and a fallen curtain on it. I heard a noise behind me, and a certain girl to enter. Tori.

"MiMi! How dare you NOT have sugar in the house! You want me to die?" Tori yelled. She closed the door and turned to face me. She yelled. I still had Linda in my arms. I released my friend. From the top bunk, MiMi araised from under her dark blue blanket.

"Tori! I don't have sugar because of my head aches! That's also why the blinds are down! Now, if you will give me a minute, I can actually-" she paused from her rant and looked at me. She paled. "-We are screwed." She threw the blankets off and came down the top bunk, but skipping the stairs, instead she used the book case as her ladder.

"What's the punishment Babs! And please make it quick!" Tori said. Linda rubbed her neck. I said my sorry to her because well, I did it.

"Nothing. Thanks guys. You saved my butt, I'm more worried about when Bruce finds out." The girls looked at me nervously. "No, I'm not going to tell him." I laughed. All wiped invisible sweat off their foreheads.

"Well then, let's get this party started!" Linda said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Without sugar!" Tori finished. I laughed and MiMi glared at her while groaning. Linda walked out of the room, us following. We all stood in front of the TV, blocking Alliyah's way. Alliyah was tanned, green eyed, brown afro haired and had large feet, we could see that from her feet resting place on the coffee table. Alliyah opened up her mouth, showing braces.

"What do you want. Move, I'm watching my show." She said. She chewed on more popcorn.

"Can we play the Wii?" Tori asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Alliyah rolled her eyes.

"Suuure, can I play?" She asked, changing the channel so we could play the Wii. She got out four controllers and Nunchucks.

"We are kind of full." Linda replied, taking controller four and a Nunchuck. Alliyah said a rough fine and took Trish along to what I supposed to be her room. Gee, she wasn't rude.

"Your sisters are going to get on my nerves if they keep acting like that," I said taking number two. MiMi grabbed one and plopped on the floor, followed by Tori. Both whispered and pulled out a game from the side of a basket. I didn't get a glimpse at it before it was on the Wii, but every child knows that theme song. The high and the low. Plus, it didn't help that the video game said its name.

"NEW super Mario Brothers!" I laughed and we all got connected. I picked the yellow toad and we started at world eight. I shook my head. Of course the blonde would stop at the very last level and not have the heart to finish the game.

"Bowser is going DOWN!" I promised. 'I love my friends, no matter how crazy they are.' Wait, school is tomorrow, crap.

A/n: so there you go. I used this because I got kind of trapped last chapter. Hope you liked. Oh and if you would be kind-

SEND ME A OC THROUGH PM! I'm doing total drama island thing and I would like to be able to use your OC's. Please can I get some boys! You can send in girls too but Boys are more needed! 


	33. Its TUMBLING down!

A/n: Hi there! Its about 5 am where I'm at. I've had no sleep yet but whatever. I'm not tired. So I decided to update. I need someone smart to answer this because Google is stupid. Okay, so I just got bit by a bug and it looks kind off like a scratch mark. It burns and I'm having trouble breathing. Should I be concerned? I'm not even sure if the hard breathing has anything to do with the bite, sooooo... Yea thanks. You all know who its dedicated to so don't be confused!

Okay. This idea is from Zs, a loyal reader. So I decided to use it. Now please people help me out, who did I say I was going to use their idea and I didn't? Retell it to me please! And I'll be sure to use it!

Disclaimer:

*Linda and MiMi walk into the room talking*

Tori: heeeyyyyy guys! Wasup?

Linda: I just got back from Six Flags. Batman was there and I was wearing my Robin shirt! He said 'why you look absolutely adorable today, Robin!' And then- then! *fangirls and passes out*

Tori: MY GAWD!

Me: *bends down a feels for pulse* Its strong.

Tori: not that! I wanna see Batman!:(

Me: YOU SAW THE PREMIERE SO HUSH!

Tori: Geez lady. Go to sleep.

Me: NOT TIRED! Hehe. Anyway my trip to Carowinds was awesome! I saw the peanut gang! Well, here's how that went!

-flashback-

Me: *getting off a ride with my family and twists head over. I see snoopy* DADDY! LOOK! *runs at Snoopy and hugs him while my dad comes to take a picture*

Cousin: hey look. Its that black kid off of Charlie brown! *points*

Me: FRANKLIN? *runs upon him and my dad chases me with a camera* come people! Let's get a picture with Franklin!

Mom: FRANKLIN!

Me: FOOTBALL! *stands on ledge and puts bunny ears on Franklin for the picture*

Dad: Thanks Franklin! *waves at Franklin*

Me: *waves like a nut job and turns head to a roller coaster and starts walking. The other peanut gang members walk out in front of me* CHARLIE BROWN! *runs at him full speed while he's shaking his hands no* DAD!

Dad: Hi Charlie. *takes a picture*

*charlie starts walking away with Lucy. I point at Lucy and scream*

Me: THATS THE MEAN CHICK!

*family busts out cracking up and older sister elbows me*

Me: what?

-end flashback-

Me: How cool was that?

Linda: *coming to* my head. OH! Tell them how Charlie Brown tried to Flick you off!

Me: -_- yea. That too.

Tori: *laughing like a mad man* YOU... Hahahaha! Got flicked off... Hahaha! By Charlie Brown... Hahaha!

Me: nearly! He couldn't move the finger up in the costume!

Tori: D'awwww. Its okay! At least Snoopy likes you!

Me: wrong again! He was practically slapping me away when I kept poking me! He might as well tell me I don't own YJ!

Linda: You don't.

Me: oh... I knew that.

Linda: GO. TO. SLEEP.

Me: *disappears into the shadows* NEVER! Hahahahahahahahaha!

Linda: well, this has been the longest disclaimer known to man, so let's have a round of applause.

*imaginary crowd clapping*

Tori: THE PAPPARZI! Bruce is gonna kill us! *runs away laptop under arm*

Linda: D'aw Crap. Way to leave me hanging, TORI!

Tori: YOUR WELCOME!

Linda: -_-

On with the story!

Babs POV:

Never in my life have I felt so tired. Never. My throat was sore from yelling and all and my arms hurt. That was intense. But that what he got for playing us like that. Who am I talking about? You may ask. BOWSER OF COURSE! I got up first the next morning, and quickly retreated into the bathroom. I used the toilet because, hey, I had to pee! I came out and the others were laying down, talking. None off us had any sleep because DARN IT! That Mario level was hard! I came to MiMi, who was doing some science out of a Social Studies book. How she does it, I still don't know. Its social studies, not science. She looked up at me, little forming dark circles under her eyes. (A/n: Yes, I'm twelve and getting Dark circles. So deal) she smiled.

"Can I take a shower here?" I asked. I didn't take a shower yesterday and I sure felt stinky. She nodded, and I walked back into the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. I took out my utility belt and looked for the cosmetics. I found them and took out a little bar of soap, and a little shampoo bottle. I shook out the nearly empty conditioner. I sighed. 'I guess its time to restock.' I stripped myself of my clothes and just observed my body for a minute. So many scars took home on it. I traced one of a large gash on my gut. Two face. I glanced at one that screamed HA. Joker. I turned around and looked at one from my back. It wasn't that long but it wasn't short. Jumping on a broken bed. I chuckled and stepped into the bathtub. I turned the water on and I bent down to the faucet, letting the water have a chance to heat up. After a few seconds it did, and I pulled the top, making the shower faucet work. It came down upon me like a fury of knives. But it felt so good! I didn't want to leave my spot! 'Gordon. There are others who may wish not to stink.' I reminded myself. I pulled out the small soap and undid its wrap. I wet it, and with my hand, because I didn't have nothing else, let the bubbles come. I rubbed it on my body, making sure I got every place. My body became white and I rinsed off, finally feeling a little clean. I wet my red hair, letting it soak. I washed my hair twice and added conditioner the second time. I turned off the water and just stood there. I let myself sort of air dry. I shook my body and stepped out. The mirror was fogged as usual when someone took a hot shower. I fixed my skinny jeans on, then my red converse. I then slipped on a bra and my long sleeve. 'The winter dance is soon.' The long sleeve was like a T-shirt on top of a white long sleeve. The T was light blue and had a dark green circle in the middle of the top, I rolled up the sleeves a little. I took out all my stuff and left the bathroom. As soon as I opened the door, Trish comes in running like a mad man. I shake my head. I haven't seen my younger brother in forever. He was with my mom... Who I choosed not to like. She was a cheater and left me and my dad for a doctor. Dirty witch. I smiled and came into the living room. Linda was gathering her things to go in next. She walked by me and had a smirk visible on her face. She gave me a brush.

"You were way to occupied on killing us, you forgot a brush. Didn't you?" She laughed and I held the brush, blushing like mad. She already knew the answer to that. She retreated into the now available bathroom, even taking in her own towel. I brushed through my hair quickly, and took off a rubber band that's been on my wrist for ages. I made a signature bun. I laughed as Tori and Alliyah had a mini fight about who was going to have a donut and the other toast. In the end, Tori snatched the Donut and licked it, forcing the other to huff and make herself some toast. MiMi got up from the couch, wet and ready for school. She probably used her mom's shower. She took an apple from a fruit basket and bit into it. She took out a book. Tori lifted the cover and gagged. She put the cover down, and slowly munched on the Donut she won. I raised the book too. I didn't gag like Tori did, but it did surprise me. I snickered.

"So now you want to read about the different signs of what happens during crime scenes?" The blonde nodded and finished swallowing a piece.

"Yep. If I'm going to work for the Behavior Analyst Unit, might as well catch up on what I need to learn."

"True that!" I replied. I took a banana. Linda came out, clean and fast. She was sporting white skinny jeans and a long sleeved violet shirt. Her shoes matched the shirt. She wore her long hair in a high pony. She took a banana like me.

"Tori, your turn!" Linda replied, peeling the banana. We heard nothing. I turned around and Tori was video taping MiMi eating an entire apple. Core and stem included. Tori giggled.

"This is so going on YouTube!" She hollered. "This is going to get so many hits!" She put her phone up and got up to her bag. She slung the purple thing over her shoulders and left for the bathroom. I finished my banana and advanced on another one. MiMi chuckled. 'Okay. What does this smarty pants know that I don't?' I thought. As if she could read my mind, she answered.

"You know, to many bananas can MAKE you gain a lot of weight." Me and Linda looked at each other with wide eyes. At the same time, we opened the trash can and tossed whatever banana we had left inside. Calmly, Linda walked to MiMi. She gave her a hug.

"THANK YOU! You probably saved me from getting fat! My smart baby!" MiMi rolled her eyes, but hugged the eldest back. I looked at the clock and choked on spit.

"TORI! GET OUT! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" We all hulled butt. Tori jumped out wet as heck and some shampoo still in her hair. The only important thing was that she was clothed. She had on Dark black jeans and a white T that I'm not sure if it was on correctly. Her shoes were half on, the left being untied. She hopped to us, tying her shoe. She slipped on a jacket and grabbed her book bag from me. We all ran to the bus stop which was all the way in the front. We ran and ran and ran, my feet starting getting tired. Now I wish I would have fallen asleep last night! I practically made skid marks on the ground stopping for the bus which was pulling up. The slow pokes were coming up the hill. I took my time to get on so the bus driver wouldn't leave. I trudged on. The driver yelled at me to hurry up. My friends came and stood in line behind me, I hurried up, scurrying to the back. Me and Linda took seat twelve and MiMi and Tori seat eleven. 'I'm glad I don't have to wear my slut uniform today.' I blessed God that I was able to wear warm clothes in this cold weather. With the Winter Dance coming up, the school needed volunteers to paint and make the setting after school. Me and the others, plus Dick were apart of that. The bright side to it, was that you get free tickets and not have to wear your uniforms on Mondays! Yay! I actually feel bad for the lazy people who don't want to help. They were cold as heck right now I bet! The bus took off, we being the last stop. As we were driving, I took out my phone and headphones. I plugged them in and started listening to the song, 'Contagious by Avril Lavigne.' I LOVE this song. I hummed the rhythm until we got to our hish school. I smiled as the bus pulled to a stop. I was the first off, not caring I was in the back I blared past people. Me and Dick had first period together. I entered the school and made way for the second floor, where my locker was. I counted the numbers and came to locker 403. My locker. I did the combination and opened the thing. I shoved my jacket inside and took out my Math book. Math was my first period. I moved to the classroom that was assigned to me homeroom. I came to my desk and sat down. Dick came moments after. I smiled at him as he did me. 'This guy makes my heart go wild.'I snuck a kiss without the teacher seeing on Dick's cheek. He faced me and took a kiss as well, but to the lips. Before I could even respond to kiss him back, he pulled away. He scooted his chair next to mine and whispered in my ear.

"Want to go to the dance together?" He asked, nearly purring. I wanted to play hard to get for once.

"Hm, I don't know. You know, Kevin has been wondering if I could go with him." Dick's face turned to one with shock.

"Wha- what? Why would you- with him? Especially- wha-?" I chuckled and kissed his neck. I think I heard someone shout get a room. Meh, whatever. There just jealous because they didn't find love yet. That's there loss. I hugged Dick.

"I'm kidding! I would love to go to the dance with you!" He released a breath that was totally fake.

"I love you so much Babs!"

"I love you too."

(B)(R)(E)(A)(K)(L)(I)(N)(E)

Babs POV:

I slung paint at Dick. That little! I laughed as it hit him in the face. He chuckled and threw a glob of paint at me. I glanced around the room to see where my friends were. Linda was hanging up decorations. Tori was pretesting the food to make sure it wasn't poison. And MiMi was on a ladder hanging up decorations on the ceiling. I turn back to Dick laughing, he ran at me and tackles me in hug. We land on the ground. I smirk. I peck him on the forehead and kick him off of me. I ran away from him, who quickly got back up on his feet. I zipped under the ladder, Dick following. The ladder wobbles a bit, and I look up to see which of the four people we got to trip on accident. A pit in my stomach forms when I see a familiar blonde. Tori and Linda stop what they are doing and glance in horror at the scene. One of the ladder's legs came undone. It was going to fall.

A/n: yea, I left you at a cliffie. I'm about to fall down. See when I was at my grandma's, me and my dad were going to clean the gutters. He was on the roof and I was on the bottom to catch the leaves falling. Well, he said to get a towel so he can sit on the roof (keep in mind in around 95) so I grabbed a towel from the car and come. I had to climb the ladder to get to him. I didn't die nor fall, I did just fine than you very much. But this is what it felt like when it wobbled. Plus, I felt like an oddball because Linda was having a Guy(literally), Babs has a guy, Tori is giving me guy and I had no one. So in this story I'm hoping to add me a guy because of the lack of real love in my life. *sigh* so yea. Review:) its now around seven! Sorry I took two hours but I had to also work on another fic! 


	34. Chapter 34

A/n: nothing much to say at all. I can finally go outside and not with sunglasses but I'm regretting it right about now. Here's an update and all. ^-^

BEFORE I START!

BoyWonder: Who are you? You scared me in some ways or another and you cursed at me, like a lot. I'm sorry that... I don't love you back but I have no idea who you are! I'm sorry okay!

And because I know some of you would want it- mimitalks. m .sdnex

Its a website and has some very nice stuff on all of you on Fanfiction fans :) yes. Nice comments on YOU!

Dedicated:

TheNextBatgirl: My bestest friend, my older sister, my stress and B-Day buddy. What else to say besides she's awesome? Nothing besides she's awesome. And weird. Very weird.

DrakesChick: I'm not going to fall, Linda. If I did who would update? No one, and then people would yell at me and I would cry! That's sad. But I just can't wait for your sequel to Vigilante in the Mist (you guys should head over there and read that instead of my chicken scrap) and relax about the anon reviewer!

Greekfreak101: D'aww, don't be mad at the cliff, be mad at me who typed the cliff!

BackToBackInLoveWithYou : haha. Okkie dokes I'm glad you liked it! :D I'm actually afraid that I lost half of my readers :( but I'm glad I kept you guys instead!

Zs: oh your oh so welcome! Your ideas are the best!

Shadowtail43: ouch /: I feel bad for you. But reading is worth it! And yes, Halloween does make up for it! Especially when you are the joker! :}

Celestrialstarynight: :D yes for both questions. Enough bananas do make you get weight fast! And yes, I do eat the entire apple. Next time I get an apple I'll eat it whole and post on YouTube. Yay! We can be oddballs! Sadly though, I'm making a guy so it doesn't seem it will revolve around me not having a date. /: Meh.

TheForgottenSuperhero: why are you sorry! You bothered with the review button! That's awesome enough!

GangsterGirl-Crush: :D Epicness XP

Disclaimer:

Linda: *sitting on my bed with a laptop updating Vigilante in the Mist because she left me with a mean cliffie*

Me: heyyyyyyy.

Tori: Where have you been? You look terrible!

Me: up in the rafters, there not as fun as Dick let's them out to be.

Robin: *pops from no where* BUT THEY ARE FUN!

Linda, Tori and Me: *jumps clutching our hearts* HOLY BABY JESUS!

Robin: O.0 really?

Linda: YES REALLY! *sharpens battle weapon*

Tori: YEA! *waves battle axe*

Me: FOOTBALL!

Tori, Linda and Robin: *turns head slowly at me* Good thing you don't own football... Or YJ.

Me: TOU TO THE FREAKING CHE!

On with the story:

Babs POV:

"OH MY GOD!" I yell as the ladder's foot slips underneath itself. MiMi looks down at me and smiles, before seeing that the ladder was about to fall. She bent down to try and steady herself, but it didn't work. I held my breath in. 'I should do something dang it!' I wanted to rush and put the leg back, but I knew I would do more harm then good. Tori and Linda ran to us faster then a bullet. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see someone fall about ten feet. I heard the ladder crash, metal against aluminum tiles. But I heard no body hit. I peeked from under my fingers. Linda cheered.

"GO BLONDIE!" I dropped my hands. MiMi had leapt to the support beams from the school ceiling. It looked like she was dangling from the pull up bar from P.E. I shook scared out of my mind as she tried to pull herself up. She did and just sat there at the top, looking at us confused.

"What do I do? Jump down?" By this point, every student from the cafeteria was underneath her and asking what happened. I pushed some kids out of my way.

"Don't jump! Are you crazy!" Tori asked loudly. Her and Linda propped back up the ladder to see if it could reach her. It didn't by three feet. The room began to panic.

"Well, maybe a little." She said, pinching her fingers together. I rolled my eyes and looked for my boyfriend. Who was no where. I ran my head around the room twice. 'He left?' I thought. Probably to go and get some help. I looked back up at MiMi. She was swaying.

"Is it a bad time to mention I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS?" Oh lord. She hugged a support beam as if her life depended on it. It probably did. I hugged myself. No way. How did this happen! Dick taped my shoulder and I whirled around to see him. I almost expected him to be in his Robin outfit, but he wasn't. He looked at me with worry. Not good.

"I can't find any teachers." He yelled over the sounds of kids screaming.

"Why would the teachers leave knowing kids were inside?" I asked.

"I know some are here! I just don't know where!" He hollered back. I brought my hand up to my face and bit my nails. Its an addiction I got years back when I felt really guilty. Its one of those times now. Some kid yelled really loud to call the fire fighters. But before anyone could respond, Linda, or better know as Kraven flew in with a grappling hook. I wanted to yell loudly at her, but she was fixing one of mine and Dick's mistakes. Linda's hair got in her face, because she forgot to pin it down in the rush of changing. She landed on the beam next to MiMi in a crouch.

Linda's POV:

I landed next to MiMi and crouched down so I wouldn't bang my head on the ceiling. 'I'm going to get in so much trouble,' I thought. 'But screw that, my little sister was in trouble!' My other thought knocked the previous out. I bent down to her face and she looked up from her knees.

"Linda!" She whispered. I nodded and grabbed her hand.

"How come you didn't tell us you were afraid of heights!" I barked at her. She held onto my gloved hand tightly. I turned around and checked my line to make sure it was still sturdy. When I knew it was, I released a big sigh. I faced my little sister again.

"Because, I'm only afraid of heights when I see the ground. I can't really see the ground on top of Gotham's buildings. So usually between fifteen and thirty feet high? Sounds about right." I rolled my eyes, but she couldn't tell because of my domino mask. I held onto the side of her body again in case my glove slipped off. I jumped down, making the high schoolers below scream. I landed perfectly and tried to make a run for it, but not before someone took a picture of me. I gulped, half knowing that it was going to be in the paper tomorrow. I went back to the freezer after everyone went to go and check on MiMi. I changed and came out.

Babs POV:

As soon as MiMi came down with Linda, I charged to hug the crap out of the blonde. I rapped my arms around her and whispered a million apologies so fast in her ear in a speed that would make Kid Flash jealous. Tori came soon and took over the hug. She checked to see if the younger one had any injuries, which was a confirmed no. Linda came out of the freezer of the cafeteria. 'Did she change in there? Oh well.' Me, the girls and Dick went into a big group hug in front of the thirty students that were there. Tori stood on stage after the hug and with the loudest voice possible she could manage said.

"Okay! Now that she's safe, no one is going to say anything to the teachers, right?" Everyone nodded and Tori got off stage. Dick came to MiMi.

"How about we switch jobs. You can work with Babs." She nodded and Dick handed her a paintbrush. He climbed the ladder and fixed a decoration. I almost smiled at the site. Almost. 'I could have killed her!' Now, from this point on, I swear I'll try and act less like a four year old. Tori and Linda came and helped us paint a banner that said ' PROM 2011 - 12.' It was blue and black. I decided to start a conversation, attempting to get that old scenario out of my head.

"So. Who are you guys going to prom with?" I asked nonchalantly. I flicked the brush and some splattered on Tori, who in turn smeared white paint on my face. I took it like a man. 'Haha. Man.'

"Oh, just Guy Levine." Linda said like it was nothing. I dropped my brush on the floor and shook Linda with as much might as I could muster.

"HOW, WHY, WHEN, WHERE?" I practically screamed. Linda looked scared at me.

"He asked me and I said yes, I like him and he likes me, when we were working on paying the debt for beating th crap out of those kids and in the cafeteria." She said in one big breath. I smirked.

"Okay guys. After school we are so getting ready for prom. Buying dresses, getting manicures, hair. We are doing that tomorrow!" I concluded. I got some groans after manicures but that's all. I expected that. I smiled. "Anyone else?"

"Well, I did have a few ask me out to prom," Tori said. I nearly fainted.

"This is going to be a fun prom!" I pointed out.

A/n: so that's all. I know its the wee hours in the morning, but who cares? REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! And can you guys help me with my guy? I have no idea what I want. I'm so pathetic! 


	35. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINDA!

A/n: HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY LINDA! :D Happy birthday to you! Cha cha cha, Happy birthday to you! Cha cha cha. Happy birthday dear Linda! Happy birthday to you! Hehe, but with the good news said, here's the bad news. Two more chapters left! Yap. Remember at the beginning of the story awhile ago the prom was the winter highlight. Well. Its going to be this, getting ready for prom. Going to prom. Then epilogue.

Tori- give me your dream guy. No exceptions. And if you won't give me one. I'll make you one -_- understood?

Disclaimer (since I'm to in a rush to write dedications):

*linda comes walking into her house, the lights are off*

Linda: nobody home? And on my birthday? Wow.

*turns on light*

Linda: I wonder what the girls are doing, besides that MiMi doesn't own Young Justice. *calls Tori*

Tori: *yawns* Hola, welcome to the dry cleaners. Pick up or drop off?

Linda: wanna say something to me?

Tori: I have to go, I'll text you later.

Linda: uh. Okay. *calls me*

Me: hey, I'm busy at the moment, dur? Leave a message when the phone beeps. *beeps*

Linda: call me later I guess. *goes into room sadly*

Me and Tori: *jump out of closet*  
Happy birthday!

Linda: HOLY BABY JESUS!

Tori: here girlie *hands Linda present*

Linda: Thanks! *opens it and finds a Avril Lavigne CD*

Tori: Your welcome! *hugs*

Me: my present is in the garage :}

Linda: YOU GOT ME A CAR?

Me: wha- Heck no! Something better!

Linda: Poo. Let's go! *rushes into the garage*

Tori: *comes down stairs* Oh. You are one lucky chick Linda.

Linda: O.O THANK YOUUUUUU! *hugs her NightWing tightly* we are now the same age Dickie bird!

NightWing: O.0 NOOOOOO! I HATE you MiMi!

Me: Love ya too!

Linda: GROUP HUG *pulls everyone in a hug including NightWing*

On with the story!

Babs POV:

"Okay girls! My dad is giving us two hours to get ready for tomorrow night! Let's ride!" I exclaimed smiling after my dad dropped us outside of the mall. We came up to the automatic doors and they opened for us. I smiled. Nobody was here, strange, but I didn't mind. It was perfect this way anyways. I held Linda's hand, she held Tori's and Tori held MiMi's.

"Where to first?" Tori asked. I smirked as I led my friends to JC Penny.

"I HATE dresses," all of them said at the same time. I laughed at them and pulled them to the women section. Next we will go to kid for the kid. 'Finally I'm not the youngest.' I thought. Once there I saw a blonde. She had long puffy blonde hair rapped in a Vietnamese pony. She wore skinny jeans and a white T. I tapped their shoulder, already knowing who it was. Artemis turned around glaring daggers.

"OH!" She said dumbly. "Hey, Babs. These your friends?" She asked. How come she didn't know them? Oh yea, she is in eleventh while we're in tenth. I nodded.

"Yea, they are. That's Linda, she's the protective older sister." I pointed to Linda. Linda smiled her best and waved to Artemis. Linda had on her Batman tank top, white ripped skinny jeans, blue converse and her extremely long brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun. Artemis shook her hand.

"I'm Artemis. Nice to meet you."

"That's MiMi, the evil little genius who plans on taking over the USA." Artemis looked a little taken aback.

"'Sup." MiMi said, popping the gum that was in her mouth. She had on an army T-shirt that was all dark colors, black pants that were either jeans or sweats made to look like jeans, and white DC shoes. She had an anime cat that was pink on her back and her hair was in chopsticks.

"Is that true? You plan on taking over the United States?" Artemis asked scared.

"Is that bad, is another question." MiMi replied. Artemis gave me a frightened look and I shrugged.

"And this is Tori, the random one and awesome dancer." Tori gave me a look.

"I'm not a good dancer!" She practically yelled. Me, MiMi and Linda rolled our eyes because we all know she's being modest. She's an awesome dancer, she just gets down because of those dumb choreographers. Well, she's better then the rest of us anyways. Tori held out her head to Artemis.

"I'm Tori, nice to meet you." Tori said. She was wearing a red stripped socks that went to her knees, cargo shorts, a black tank and her hair in a pony. You might say Tori looks weird, but that's her dance uniform (A/n: no its not XD I just made that up. Hopefully O.0)

"Diddo." Artemis replied. She held up a light green dress that was long. "I think I'll do this dress instead." She whispered to herself. I smirked.

"So Artemis. Is Wally taking you to our dance?" I'm such a troll. She blushed.

"Maybe." I giggled like a school girl.

"Ah. Well, see you there." She waved good bye to us and left to pay for the dress. I picked one out of the rack and held it up to Linda's body. 'Whoa. No way.' I stuffed it back in the rack. MiMi lifted a purple one and put it over me. I stayed still.

"White flats, purple eye shadow, hair down and straightened." What?

"What? Wait, you mean the dress?" Tori turned to us from her own dress. She squeaked.

"GOSH YES! That dress is perfect! And it would look great with white flats, purple eye shadow, and your hair down and straightened!" 'Are they really my friends? Turned fashion on me?' Tori smiled and brought a black dress, higher then need be to her body. My eyes went wide.

"Whoa! No way! You look like a stripper from Saints Row the third!" MiMi hissed. I gave her a look. Because what the heck is a Saints Row?

"What is Saints Row? Oh never mind! I don't want to look like a stripper anyways!" Tori huffed. Linda came around the corner, where she was looking at make-up.

"You look great Babs! White-"

"White flats, purple eye shadow, hair down and straightened. I KNOW!" I said. Gee, fashionistas much? Linda went through her purchased bag of make-up. She took out purple eye shadow.

"But I'm prepared!" She laughed. Oh my friends.

(B)(R)(E)(A)(K)(L)(I)(N(E)

We skipped to the nail salon after we all purchased our dresses, Linda wanting to check out Marshall's for their dresses first. She came back to JC Penny anyways and purchased the back and pink dress. Yea, pink. We held our bags to our bodies as we entered. I couldn't breathe for a minute. It smelled to much like polish. 'Gross.' I came to the lady who I was guessing the clerk, who gave me a stern look.

"May I help you?" She asked, sticking her nose in the air.

"Four manicures, please." Linda said from behind my shoulder. The clerk nodded and handed us each color templates (A/n: never been in a nail salon so work with me). I sat in the waiting room for us to get the next empty seats.

"Get that color Tori!" Linda said to Tori. "It matches your dress!" Tori's dress was black, all black. It went to just about her knees and then stopped. It had like a little sash across the waist line splitting it in two.

"What! No way, Linda! My nails will not be black! I'm clear coating them." Tori said, crossing her arms. She put the template down under her seat. I shrugged at her. Clear is a lot better then black. I put mine down after choosing a light purple. A man took us in a room two minutes later. He brought us to different ladies, mine was asian. And so was Tori's. And MiMi's. And Linda's.

"What color?" She asked me. I smiled.

"Template color 61." She nodded and got to work. I held my head back and relaxed as she did my nails.

(B)(R)(E)(A)(K)(L)(I)(N)(E)

"OUCH!" I said again as the guy doing my hair burned my scalp with the iron once again. I sat up, he was done. He was done! I left the room, my friends coming behind.

"Its okay Babs. That guy was slightly retarded," Tori said. I snickered.

"Yea. I know! I'm just going to do my hair at home. " I said.

"Duly noted." MiMi said.

"So we'll have my mom pick us up for the dance tomorrow?" Linda asked.

"Sounds right." Tori said as we all filed into my dad's patrol car.

"Hey girls. Ready to go home?" He asked nicely. The girls sat in the back seat and sat up front.

"Sure thing, daddyo!" I exclaimed buckling up. 'I can't wait for prom with Dick.'

A/n: yap. That's a chapter. REVIEW! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINDA! :D 


	36. insert sad face here, THE END

A/n: I never thought I would end this so soon! Wah! And I'm sure most of you are like 'just get on with it.' But I'm actually sad! Prom- Last chapter. This chapter- Prom! *sob*

Dedicated:

To all my readers who enjoy this with passion, who make life the way it is for me, to cheer me up when I feel like crawling in a corner and just dying. I wanted to say thank you all for that, if it wasn't for all of you readers and reviewers and favorites and follows, I would feel un-liked on the site, and I would have disappeared. Thank you all!

Disclaimer:

Me: *sobbing into pillow*

Tori: *comes in room* What's wrong?

Me: I'm done!

Linda: *comes in room* With what? The story! Just make a sequel!

Me: I am done but that's not why I'm sad!

Linda: then why are you sad?

Tori: is it that anon reviewer?

Me: HECK NA! I was just crying because I finished one of the hardest strategy games in Microsoft!

Tori: you realize your name is MiMi right?

Linda: How do you even finish a strategy game?

Me: it had fifty levels and I beat all of them and now I'm sad. I need another strategy game!

Tori: how about Clue?

Me: that game is RIGGED!

Linda: I'm not going to ask how.

Tori: I am! How is that game rigged?

Me: Because, I know its just combinations of random things but they are impossible! Like this chick in the hallway who killed someone with a lead pipe! Her physical structure proves its incorrect! And-

Tori and Linda: *walking away*

Me: where are you guys going?

Tori: to get the last five minutes of my life back. Good thing you don't own YJ or things would get complicated FAST!

Me: -_- thanks.

Linda: hurry!

Me: with what?

Tori: typing!

Me: oh. Yea. I'm on that.

On with the story!

Babs POV:

I had my headphones plugged in to my phone which was streaming music as I straightened my hair. I hummed to the melody of 'Moves like Jagger by Maroon Five.' I looked at myself into the mirror. Green eyes danced at me, telling me the world. I smiled at my reflection, and I put on my purple eye shadow that Linda had gotten me yesterday at the mall. 'I have to be done in ten minutes, Linda's mom is coming to pick us up.' And in record time I slipped my purple dress over my body. I put on my lip gloss and stared again at my reflection. 'I don't even recognize myself.' I walked to my little closet and took out the box with my new shoes in them. I opened it and put them on. When my friends want to be, they can make some fashion statements! I smiled and I put small hoop earrings on. A knock on my door was heard and I strutted over and opened it. My dad was before me and he lifted one of my arms and turned me around in a circle. I giggled a little and he hugged me.

"Barb. You look beautiful. Let's get some photos," he tilted a camera to the side so I could get a better glimpse. I laughed and leaned against my door frame, he took the picture. Then he got a picture of me blowing a kiss into the camera. He bellowed a laugh, and the last photo was me making a heart with my hands. He tucked it away in his pocket safely. A car roared in the front of the building.

"Looks like my ride is here. Bye dad! Love you!" I kissed my dad and rushed to the door, not wanting my friends to have to wait on me.

"Bye Barb! Have fun! And tell Dick I'm watching him." He said the last sentence very seriously.

"Okay dad, I will!" I said as I closed the door behind me. I practically flew down the stairs, getting comments on how I looked by my neighbors I passed. Finally, I got to the car. Linda was behind the wheel, her mother no where to be seen. I opened the back door.

"Hop in!" Linda called.

"Are you allowed to drive?" I asked with a smirk.

"Of course!" She chuckled back. I sat next to MiMi, who must have pulled the short straw to sit in the back. I flipped my hair and looked at my friends. I looked at Linda first, who had her hair straightened and pulled up in a nice bun with a few strands falling, her dress was about to her knees and was black with pink on the sides and back. I think she was wearing heels, but I'm not sure. I couldn't really see her feet. Her face was perfect, she had blush on and pink eye shadow. She also had on black eye liner, and her eye lashes sort of looked longer like that. She had lip stick on that was a nice peach shade. My eyes flickered to MiMi. She had her hair up in chopsticks messily, her bright blue dress that stopped at the knees and that was thin strapped also had a little shimmer to it. She had on black shoes that looked like grown up sketchers, nothing you needed to tie but without the baby illustrations. She also had on a white fedora and her glasses. The only make up she had on was lip gloss. Last but not least- HOLY CRAP SHE LOOKED HOT! Tori looked like a grown woman! Her black dress was a little skin tight and it was strapless, she had on dark purple eyes shadow that was smoky and red lipstick. She wore black pumps and a silver necklace of a black falcon. Her hair was curled to perfection.

"Wow, Tori. You look hot!" I said as Linda stopped for a red light. Tori gushed.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Gordon!" I smiled. My phone vibrated. I checked the text and it was from Wally.

SirEatsALot: C U there!

My smile grew at the thought of my boyfriend's best friend there. So much fun was going to happen tonight. I glanced out the window to the parking lot for school. Linda stopped the car and we got out. 'The school looks great.' We gave the intermission manager our tickets by the door and we came in. The whole cafeteria stopped 'or at least it did in my head.' When they saw our group. a few boys whistled, and my cheeks grew hot. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dick coming up to me. He kissed my cheek.

"HEY, Dick!" I said, kissing him back. He just had on a regular tux like he wears for Charity Events, nothing to fancy. But it didn't change the fact that he was still as sexy as ever. I winked at him and he held my hand.

"Want some punch?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Why don't we just skip to the dancing." I said seductively. He kissed my cheek again, then my lips.

"I just LOVE the way you think." I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. We started to sway, not really doing anything to attract attention to ourselves. Music started to play and I smiled even bigger. 'I like this song.' It was an upbeat song.

Hey!

Do you remember, when you flirted with me, just to get on my nerves?

And I pushed you away, laughing.

And now we are the IT couple, I just can't believe, I got the guy of my dreams. This is a fairy tell, and I'm the author!

Remember when you use to get all the girls? But I was the one you secretly want!

I bet you do, cause its written on Tumblr. By you!

I smile and laugh when you hug me close, instead of making out like all the others. And I can't believe I got the guy of my dreams, this is a fairy tell and I'm the author!

So I guess that means, I must be good because what we have here is grand.

So hug me close, don't separate.

I want this night to last! And I hate everyone in the room. Because its almost as if I'm sharing you!

Hey! Can't you tell that I want more, just kiss me right now! 'Cause I'm all your's.

So let's set this straight, you're not leaving! I got the guy of my dreams, hard to believe it I know, so don't screw this up. I want. To. Take. This.

SLLOOOOOOWWWWWWW!

Do you remember when you flirted with me, just to get on my nerves?

Now we are married, still laughing on that day! Because, because, that's when it started. And I still can't believe, I got the guy of my dreams. And it a fairy tale, and I'm the author.

Dick kissed me on the lips, longer then need be. I looked for Artemis and Wally across, and I saw them making out in the back of the cafeteria with other people. I smirked. 'SPITFIRE!'

Tori's POV:

Barbara left our little group and walked and chatted with Dick. I smiled, they were such a perfect couple. I saw Linda gravitate toward Guy Levine, who looked rather Handsome. I smirked as she pecked him on the cheek and they started dancing to this song. I turned to MiMi.

"I guess its just me and you midget," I said. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"I am not that small! Why don't you call Linda Midget?" She challenged.

"Because I want a ride home!" I joked laughing. A boy came up to me, a furious chick behind him.

"Fine! Dump me! Gawd, like, I don't even, like, care!" She said in a snooty english accent. She stomped off to the urinals. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Wanna dance?" He asked me. I blushed. He held his hand out for me to grab. I smiled and nodded and took his rough hand in mine. 'He's cute. Wait, I know him. Stephan! I didn't even notice my crush asked me to dance with him. ME!' He had dark brown straight hair, blue eyes, he was six feet tall, very muscular, a hockey player, friendly, romantic according to all the girls, and just plain sexy. We danced and I laughed. This is so cool! I laid my head on his shoulder.

Linda's POV:

I stood on my tip toes and kissed Guy on the lips. 'Could this night get any better?' I thought to myself as I swayed more. A slow song came on, and I was just thinking this is God's way of telling me he was the one. I smirked and he held my hands, curling his fingers through mine.

MiMi's POV:

I sat in the back of the cafeteria in a dark blue seat. I was reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows for the seventh time. I glanced up, and saw a boy sit next to me and pull out his own book. It was the same book I had in my hands. I smiled at him.

"Nice book." I said over the noise. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks! I like your's too," he replied, putting his book to the side. I did the same with mine. "So what's your name?" He asked.

"Emilia. But if you call me that I tend to break fingers. Call me MiMi!" He smiled at me yet again. He had green eyes and light brown hair, he was pretty tall for his age and pretty lean.

"I'm Spencer." This cafeteria was so noisy and was starting to get on my nerves. I bit my lip. 'Wasn't he the captain of science clu- OH YEA! He sure was. I was his partner for so many times! Hello!'

"Aren't you part of science club with me?" I asked just making sure. He smiled.

"Yes I am. Aren't you that girl who said when the teacher asked what you were making you said nuclear bomb?" I laughed. That was me.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" I asked, plugging one of my ear holes so I can hear his answer.

"Sure!"

Babs POV:

Dick led me outside to our tree. The one where the magic began. I smiled as we sat down on the ground, our backs against the tree stump. I smirked.

"Babs?" Dick asked. I faced him.

"Yea?"

"There's Kevin." I looked up at Kevin coming up to us, but I stood up and met him half way there. I stood proud.

"Hey Gordon." He said happily.

"Kevin." He rolled his eyes. 'This guy is such a tool.' "What do you want?" I snapped bitterly.

"I wanted- to- to- say sorry to Grayson."

"What?" Dick asked right next to me, making me jump a little.

"I just wanted to say sorry. I found my own girl. Truths?" Dick nodded and shook his hand. I smiled. 'All is right in the world where me and Dick are TOGETHER FOREVER now. I have wonderful friends, my family is as perfect as ever, and Dick and I are going to last without toolbags coming between us.'

FIN

A/n: Review and tell me what you think! (; and if you guys ask where the song came from, I made it up. No joke. Just slapped words together and tada! Now its done. Thanks again! 


End file.
